The Price of Trust
by WildClover27
Summary: One of their own is in trouble. Only this is England. Will the others be able to pull together to help? And what will the repercussions within the group be?
1. Chapter 1

The Price of Trust

Chapter 1

Actor silently let himself into the upstairs common room. He drew up short at the light from beside one of the wing backed chairs. Teresa looked up from a book and stared at him. He moved cautiously closer.

Terry eyed him up and down. He was clad in black pants topped by a black turtleneck sweater and carrying a grip. Instinctively keeping her voice low, she asked wryly, "Going out to heist a museum?"

Actor shook his head and in an equally low voice replied, "No. Actually going to a party."

"Where?" asked Terry curiously.

"An estate about five miles outside of London."

Terry nodded. "And you are going dressed like that?"

In response, Actor lifted the grip. In a spontaneous moment, so alien to him, he asked, "How quickly can you get a bag together?"

Terry did not allow herself to think twice about it. "Black cocktail dress?"

"Perfect."

"Where will we change?"

"There is a night club in London that I use sometimes. It has very spacious lavatories."

Naturally the man would have a favorite bathroom in London. Terry put aside the book and rose to her feet. "Give me a minute."

Actor watched her slip out the door. _Dio_, what had possessed him to invite her along? If they got caught the Warden would have Actor's _palle_. Ah, but that just added to the excitement of trying not to get caught. He had to hand it to Teresa, she returned in a very short time with her own grip.

"Window?" she asked.

Actor nodded going to open the window and pull aside the bars. "Casino and Goniff are playing cards downstairs."

Terry took his bag as he eased out the window and down the trellis. Reaching the bottom, he looked up and held out his arms. First one bag, then the other, was dropped to him. He set them aside and watched Terry ease herself out the window. Actor gave a mental sigh of relief when the girl chose to descend via the trellis. Though he had seen her do it numerous times without mishap, it still shot his heart up to his Adam's apple to watch her launch herself from the window into the tree and swing down from the branches. He picked up the bags as she reached the ground.

"Lead on MacDuff," she whispered to him.

They dodged across the lawn and through the woods to the edge of the estate. At the broken section of stone wall, Actor went over first with the bags and turned to help Teresa over, though she really did not need any assistance. They climbed out of the bar ditch to the silent deserted stretch of lane.

Terry's eyebrows went up at the vehicle parked beside the road. It was large and black and powerful and British . . . and definitely not the Packard. She ran an appreciative hand along the smooth black metal fender as Actor placed their bags in the trunk. He moved up to hold the left front door open for her. Terry slipped onto the elegantly upholstered seat and thought she should have been wearing something other than her pants and boots in this car. The dashboard was a dark burled wood adding to the luxurious feel of the vehicle. Actor slid behind the wheel on the right and started the powerful engine up.

As they drove down the lane through twilight, without lights, Terry asked, "Yours?"

"Let us say I have unlimited access to it," he replied carefully.

"I'd like to see it in the daylight sometime," said Terry. "How fast is she?"

In response, Actor downshifted and in moments they were flying. They entered the curving stretch of road that wound through dark woods and small hills. Actor drove it like a race car, clutching and shifting. Emerging to straight open road a couple miles further, he eased his foot back and allowed the car to slow to a reasonable speed. Glancing at Teresa, he could barely see her face clearly in the dim light, but knew her eyes were sparkling and could see her white teeth in a huge grin. It brought a bigger smile to his face.

"I want to drive it!" Terry said with breathless excitement.

"Absolutely not!" Actor said firmly. "This is not your sports car. It handles differently.. You would take it across a pasture and rip the bottom out of it."  
"No I wouldn't," objected Terry. "Oh, please, Actor, teach me to drive it."

"We'll see," he replied with a smile at her enthusiasm.

They drove in companionable silence for several miles.

"I am curious, Teresa," broached Actor. "Why did you agree to come?"

"I don't know," admitted Terry. "The excitement of doing something forbidden. And I will happily grab every moment I get to spend alone with you that isn't part of our 'work'."

He nodded in acceptance, secretly pleased she confessed to enjoying his company.

It was Terry's turn. "Ah, but more interesting, why did you ask me along?"

"Spur of the moment decision," he replied non-chalantly.

"Un-uh," she objected. "You don't do anything without thinking it through first. Give."

Actor chuckled. "Truly, Teresa, it was a sudden impulse. I do enjoy your company also. And I have always told you how much I enjoy dancing with you."

GGGGG

Actor stood impatiently in the storage room at the back of the nightclub. The slightly muted sound of Big Band music pulsed through the walls. A door opened allowing a blast of the bouncy music to precede the owner of the nightclub. Paolo grinned at his friend.

"Is not like you to bring a _ragazza_ with you, _Attore_," the slightly olive skinned thin man teased his friend. He pushed his dark hair back with both hands before hefting a box of contraband Italian aperitif to his shoulder.

Actor shrugged. "Sometimes it pays to change one's routine. And sometimes the woman is worth it."

"She does not look your type, my friend. Is she even _Italiana_?" Paolo had seen her come in, dressed in trousers and boots.

"Looks may be deceiving," countered Actor, playing the game with his friend. "I believe she is _un_ _quarto. Una_ _romana._"

"_Ma_!_ Romana_ women are nothing," scoffed the man with a grin. "Give me a good _siciliana_."

Actor chuckled. "As I recall it was a 'good _siciliana_' who got you in so much trouble."

"You should talk! It was because of a woman you ended up in an American prison." Paolo eyed Actor skeptically. "And clocks. Clocks?"

Actor grinned crookedly. "Good clocks. Delft. And so was she."

After adjusting the case of liquor on his shoulder more securely, the dark haired man gave a last grin before settling his features into those of the Paul his patrons knew him as and went back out into the bar. Paolo, real name Mario, had known Actor at a much earlier time . . . in an Italian jail.

Actor looked at his watch again. It was unlike Teresa to take so long to dress. The door to the ladies room opened and she stepped out. He stared. She set her bag on the floor, taking a couple steps forward and posed with coy sophistication for his perusal. The con man swallowed. He had seen Teresa dressed up before, in fact he had dressed her before, but this woman watching him seductively was not the woman he had dressed, yet again, she was.

The black dress, not one he had purchased, was cut low in the front, just a bare shade above the level of indecency. The material was soft and clung to her curves down to the waist from which it draped in gentle folds. He had a sudden urge to feel its softness and remove it from her body to find the pleasures that were beneath it. His gaze lowered to follow the silk clad smooth slim legs and shapely ankles above the incredibly high heels of the black shoes she was wearing. Actor's eyes wandered slowly upward. A delicate chain encircled her throat with a single teardrop diamond. The diamond earrings he had given her after one of their missions dangled from her ear lobes. Her makeup had been expertly applied; just a touch of eye shadow to bring out the sparkle of her deep green eyes, a bit of mascara to accent them. Dark red lipstick enhanced the slight fullness of her lower lip, causing it to beg for a kiss. The silky auburn hair was swept back from her face and held in place with two combs, allowing the wavy tresses to flow back around her head.

"Now Actor," smiled Teresa. "I have never seen you at a loss for words. Tell me what you think."

He couldn't tell her what he thought. He wanted to forego the party and take her to the house she did not know about and slowly remove that dress and make slow passionate love to her. Instead, he said softly but with feeling, "_Bella, amore mia_."

Terry allowed her eyes to roam over his body. The black suit and finely ruffled white shirt, topped with black bowtie, accentuated his broad shoulders and slim hips. She smiled appreciatively herself. "I don't need to tell you how handsome you look," she teased. "You already know that."

"Oh, please," he teased back. "I would not wish to deprive you of the opportunity to air your opinion."

"Air my opinion?" chortled Terry. "_Caro_, you are without a doubt the most deliciously handsome Italian man I have ever met." She scrunched up her face. "Well . . . there was another man . . ." She watched his smile freeze.

"And just who was this paragon to womanhood?" There was a hint of umbrage in the light tone of voice.

Terry smiled. She loved to tease him. "That, _caro_, is none of your business." She picked up her bag and stepped closer. "I was young and he set my hormones raging . . . which promptly landed my backside on the cobblestones . . . literally."

"Ah," said Actor, "you were sleepwalking then."

"No," she denied. "He was very real, but I thought of him as my pirate. He kind of looked like one."

"So where was this pirate who swept you off your feet and onto you derriere?"

"Italy, where else," shot back Terry as if replying to an idiot.

"Naturally," replied Actor smugly. At least if he was going to be upstaged it was by a fellow countryman. And not an Australian, he could not help thinking with satisfaction. He picked up his grip.

Another blast of music drew their attention to the door leading to the main part of the nightclub. Paolo paused and stared at Teresa. His mouth curved up into a lecherous grin as his eyes scoured her figure. Terry managed not to cringe, but stared back at the man with a look as arrogantly haughty as any Actor could display.

Paolo shot a look at his friend. "_Punto_, _amico_."

Actor stepped forward and placed a hand lightly on Teresa's back, escorting her toward the door to the alley. His head turned to his friend and a barracuda grin etched his face that said the appreciation was accepted, but the lady belonged to him.

Out in the cool air of the dark alley, Terry allowed Actor to take her grip and place it with his in the boot of the car. He again held the door for her to get in. This time, she felt her attire was within keeping with the luxury of the vehicle, and so was his. She waited until they had reached the outskirts of London before speaking.

"Interesting friends you have, Vittorio," she said wryly. "And just what 'point' did he make?"

"A compliment to you, Teresa," replied Actor. "Merely a compliment."

She did not ask what kind of compliment. It struck her there was an underlying caution to his response. When she had first met him, he had seemed so inscrutable. Now she could tell the tiny nuances in his voice and attitude she had not been able to see before. Was she getting that good at reading him, or was he becoming less reserved with her? Maybe both.

Actor slowed and turned between two tall brick posts onto a narrow graveled drive that wound through dark woods. They came out into a clearing with a large car park, filled with expensive cars.

The cars did not impress Terry as much as the mansion. It was huge, three stories of gray block and big enough to house all of G-2.

"This place makes the Mansion look like a slum," she said quietly.

"A bit pretentious," remarked Actor. "I prefer _palazzi._"

"I've seen some pretty pretentious _palazzi,_" said Terry. "By the way, who are we?"

"I am Federico Bellini," replied Actor quickly. The valet was fast approaching. "You were not mentioned."

"I like Teresa DiMarco," Terry came back quickly. "Freddie . . ."

That earned her a glare to which she grinned impishly.

"You will not call me 'Freddie'," the con man said with tight lips.

The valet appeared at his window. Actor turned his head, the patent smile in place on his face. He allowed the valet to open his door and stepped out. On the other side of the car, another valet was opening Teresa's door and handing her out. The same smile was on her face. The exquisitely dressed man and woman met in front of the steps leading up to the manor house. Actor offered his arm and Teresa lightly rested her hand on it.

As the car was driven away, Teresa spoke in a low voice. "You won't let me drive that thing, but you allow someone you don't even know to drive it?"

"Are you going to start an argument, _cara_?" asked Actor in an equally low voice that had an edge to it. "In which case I will regret my decision to bring you."

"No," Teresa kept the conversation in low tones. "I was merely asking, as it seems you are insulting me."

They paused on the steps to wait for the two couples ahead of them to enter. The conversation changed to Italian.

"Teresa, I am the master of manipulation. Do not attempt to manipulate me. You cannot."

Terry could not suppress the tiny grin that came to her face. "_Caro_, I am not trying to manipulate you. But you are so much fun to tease. I know I shouldn't because you just don't quite have the hang of dishing it back yet."

Actor glanced down and realized teasing was exactly what she was doing. He gave a long sigh. "I do not know how your family has put up with you."

"Oh now. You know somewhere in that tightly locked big heart of yours, you love me." Whatever response he might have given was missed as she added, "Don't you . . . Freddie?"

The couples ahead moved on into the foyer and Actor and Teresa took their place. Actor gave their names and they were shown into the ballroom, looking just like any other upper crust, high society couple. They moved off to the side and looked around.

Terry mentally shook her head. Except for the language and the clothing, it could have been any one of the parties they had attended in Berlin and Paris. The only thing missing was uniforms. How odd there were no military people to be seen. The music was live and formal. The buffet stretching the length of one long wall was ostentatious to the point of obscene during rationing. And the open bar was . . . well, an open bar.

They moved through the gathering, nodding and speaking to people when spoken to. Actor guided Teresa to an unoccupied table and held the chair for her.

"Would you like me to bring you a plate?" he asked solicitously.

They had both eaten dinner that evening, but Terry was not above partaking of free handouts when they were offered. She nodded with a smile, assured he would bring her a nicely filled plate of a variety of tempting edibles. While he was off procuring food and drink for them, Terry looked around the room. There was not a soul there she was familiar with. It did not bother her. None of the parties she attended on missions with Actor were peopled by anyone they knew. Well, except that one childhood friend of Actor's and that was a fluke.

The woman's eyes scanned the crowd, guessing at the backgrounds of interesting looking individuals. It was a talent she was developing under the tutelage of the master confidence man. One couple stuck out from the rest in their flamboyance and arrogance. She assumed they were the host and hostess of this affair, Neville Hoyt-White and his wife, Camille. Actor was doing the same perusal from his location by the buffet.

Neville was middle-aged with a physique that said rationing and missed meals were not on his agenda. His graying hairline was receding, and what hair he had was combed across his pate in an attempt to camouflage that fact. He talked expansively with his hands and several rings flashed from his fingers.

His wife was svelte and had the glamorous look of a movie queen. She had peroxide bleached hair done up in a mounded wave fashion. Her gown was white and low cut with bare shoulders. A diamond pendent rested just above the dip between her breasts. It was a gaudy piece, Actor noted automatically and dismissed it as not worth a second look. Interestingly, she was not wearing the number of rings her husband was.

Actor returned with two small plates balanced on his arm and two glasses of champagne. He set one of each in front of Teresa and the others in front of his chair. He watched her reaction. She nodded in approval of the variety of foods on the plate. Her head tilted to the side and she eyed him.

"You know what champagne does to me," she hissed quietly.

"Sip it," he replied, "Don't guzzle it."

"I don't guzzle," she shot back, taking a sip.

They picked at the food and Terry sipped slowly at the champagne. Actor had moved his chair closer to hers and casually draped an arm around her shoulders. They studied the other partygoers and whispered occupations and relationships that they made up. Terry knew Actor was continuing to teach her and did not mind it. What she wondered about was the brushing of fingers against her shoulder and upper arm. Terry was unsure if the man even realized he was doing it.

The band played a variety of music from waltzes to boogies. Actor danced the slow ones with Teresa and even a rumba. He seemed uninterested in dancing with anyone else. Terry was enjoying having the man to herself.

Another slow dance ended and Actor escorted Teresa to the side of the ballroom. A bright young blond Englishman in civilian clothes approached Terry.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said with an engaging smile. "Would you care to dance?"

Benny Goodman swing bounced through the air.

Terry smiled just as brightly at the young man who could not have been more than a year or two older than her. "Thank you for asking," she said graciously. "However, I have promised all my dances tonight to this gentleman."

The young man looked up into the haughty countenance of the obviously older man. "Then, Sir, you are most fortunate." He nodded and backed up a step before turning away.

Fortune has nothing to do with it, thought Actor. Then his thoughts darkened as he compared the age of the young man to himself and that of his companion. He stole a look at the woman beside him who seemed unconcerned by the encounter.

"If you wish to dance with someone else, _cara_, that is quite all right," he said. "I know how much you like to dance to that type of music with Casino."

"Actor, I came here with you and no matter what type of music, I am very happy to save all my dances for you," Terry replied. Then she thought about it. "Unless I am cramping your style."

"Not at all," assured the Italian. "I am happy to dance all of my dances with you."

And to his surprise, it was true. Usually he attended these events with an eye for meeting many different women and hopefully having an after party dance of a different sort with one of them. Tonight, he was content to remain with Teresa. He did not even mind that there would be no post party activity.

Teresa was thoroughly enjoying being able to dance with Actor and have his undivided attention without worrying about covers being blown or Gestapo and SS agents. Sure, they were attending this party under assumed names, but there did not seem to be the danger they were used to.

The next slow dance, they gave up the formal pose they had and moved close together. Actor held her pressed against him. The wickedly high stiletto heels she was wearing brought her up to an even better fit against him. Terry's left forearm rested against Actor's upper arm, her hand on his shoulder rubbing lightly in a circle in time with the music. Their more equal heights had his pelvis brushing enticingly against her lower abdomen. He held her other hand lightly trapped between them. The back of his hand was lightly caressed by her breast. Actor's cheek resting against Teresa's forehead afforded him a wispy whiff of Pond's Cold Cream that was lightly overshadowed by the lavender and vanilla scent he found so appealing. She had obviously applied some to the places he had taught her to make herself more seductive. He wondered if she had applied it to _all _the places he had taught her. He shifted a bit so he had a view down into creamy cleavage. The temptation was strong to lower his face to where he could better appreciate that soft valley and discover if the scent he enjoyed was there also. That thought caused a tightening in him. The barest catch in the rhythm of her breathing betrayed Teresa's awareness of that tightening. She did not pull away as his arm instinctively tightened around her.

_Dio_, he needed space and a semblance of reason. Teresa was not one he should trifle with. He stopped moving and pulled back an inch, looking down at her. She looked up at him with curiosity. The large dark pupils in the deep green eyes did not help his reason any. He wondered if the champagne was having its usual effect on her.

"I am finding it a bit warm in here," he said lightly. "Would you care to walk outside?"

"I would love to," she replied softly.

Actor escorted Teresa outside and into the moonlit garden. They wandered down the brick path between the low rows of privet hedge surrounding the formal rose gardens and flower beds. The breeze was slightly cool after the warm stuffiness of the crowded ball room and carried a scent of night flowers. It was a different time and a different place, the peacefulness making the war cease to exist for these few precious moments. They reached a secluded nook with a stone bench and Romanesque marble statues of ancient mythological gods and goddesses and stopped in the shelter of the trees. An almost full moon cast dancing shadows on them and the dimness from the blackout encouraged the use of other senses besides sight.

Actor stopped and watched Teresa turn to stand before him. Her hand reached up to trace fingertips with butterfly lightness along his cheekbone. They continued to follow the line of his jaw to his chin where her forefinger glided up to brush his lips. It was at this point he wondered if he had allowed her to consume too much champagne. With good intentions that were foreign to him, he stepped back and turned her gently but firmly around to face away from him. The good intentions were too foreign to him.

Actor slipped his arms around Teresa from behind and she leaned back so her shoulders and head rested against his chest and chin. Her body was relaxed, eyes closed, a faint smile on her lips. He had mentally berated himself at first for taking her with him to the party, but now was glad he had. It was such a delight, and a relief, to be with Teresa without the watchful eyes of her brother and the other men, and without the worry of having a cover blown by the Germans. It was also a delight to be pulling even this minor con with the woman.

He cleared his mind and concentrated on his senses. The cool night air, soft night sounds, and fragrant scents eased over him like silk. He was fully aware of the woman in his arms, soft and warm, lithe yet rounded, breasts just barely touching his forearms. He slid one hand back in a caress along ribs until he could stroke a thumb along the side of a breast. She didn't object, head turning instead to rest a cheek against him.

Actor brushed lips against her forehead. Teresa moved her head to look up at him, eyes curious at his apparent changes in mood, but still accepting. His other hand came up to brush her hair back so his lips could press kisses lightly down her temple and cheek and jaw line as she moved to accommodate him. His thumb eased over to explore a nipple through the soft material of her dress, palm cupping the underside of her breast. Her eyes closed again as she took a step back to press against him with a slowly exhaled breath, a barely audible moan escaping as he skimmed fingertips down her arm and cupped the other breast. She felt the stirring against her from behind and leaned into it.

After a moment, Teresa straightened and stepped away. Actor watched her inscrutably as she took his hand and led him to one of the larger statues. She stepped up on the base around it and turned to face him, more on an eye level with him. Again fingertips delicately traced his cheekbone to be followed by lips that moved across his cheek and to his ear, softly sucking on the lobe so the tip of her tongue could tease it. When she released it, his lips found hers and they exchanged soft kisses evolving to tongues tasting, dipping, teasing. Teresa's hands slipped under his jacket and explored his chest and his back.

Actor traced a line from her mouth to her jaw with his lips, following down her throat as she tipped her head back to give him access. As he dipped lower, her fingers wove through the hair at the back of his head. The dress was cut in a low V in the front and he realized she was wearing the wispy piece of lace bra that barely covered anything. He nuzzled along the curve of breast, trying to ease the fabric aside to reach what he wanted. A tiny noise escaped her as his tongue followed the edge of lace. He had been right that she had applied scent to that soft valley.

The sound of laughter approaching from the path caused both of them to freeze. Actor rested his forehead against Teresa's chest in frustration for a brief moment as an equally frustrated 'damn' was breathed above him. He felt her kiss on the top of his head before he straightened. He stepped back and she stepped down from the curb, straightening her dress, neither able to look at the other right then. As the muted voices drew closer, Terry slipped her hand inside Actor's elbow and allowed him to lead her away, the spell broken, but the longing still there in both of them.

GGG

There was silence in the car all the way through London, even after changing again at the nightclub, which was miraculously opened for them after closing. Actor drove cautiously, but with enough speed to make sure they reached the Mansion well before dawn. Terry sat in the passenger seat reviewing the evening's events in her mind. She was still surprised at the Italian's ardor in the garden . . . surprised and appreciative of being the recipient of that ardor. She was also surprised at her response to him. If the other couple had not intruded when they had, she wasn't sure she would have had the strength to stop him from going farther if he had not had the strength or desire to stop himself. Normally, she would not have any worry on that account, but this had not felt like a calculated move on the con man's part. In fact, getting to recognize his con now, she was almost positive there had been nothing calculated about it. The trouble right now, was she could not see his face in the dark and did not know what his mood was.

"Are you angry?" she asked calmly.

Actor glanced in her direction. "Angry? At you? Not at all, _cara_." As she was unable to see him, he was equally unable to see her. Her voice was calm, but that did not mean she was not hiding her true feelings. "Has this upset you?" he asked, just as calmly.

"No," she answered truthfully. "Well, I wouldn't have minded it lasting a little longer," Terry admitted. You're very good at that, _caro_, as I am sure you are aware."

"So are you." Delightfully _good_ at it.

Terry eased across the seat, giving him a chance to object. When he shifted his shoulder back, she moved close enough to lean her head on it. Actor's arm was free to shift when need be, and he rested his hand on her thigh, kneading it through the trousers she had put on, surprised at how pleasurable it was, even without a dress on. Her fingers traced a pattern back and forth on his forearm.

They had traveled a couple more miles when Terry asked, "What are we going to do with the car?"

"We are going to leave it where it was. It will make its way back to where it belongs."

"Somebody's going to be there waiting for it?" she asked dubiously.

"No. It will be retrieved just before dawn."

Terry snuggled against the tall man's shoulder. "And what happens if we don't get back in time?"

"Then you turn into a pumpkin."

The unexpected whimsy of that answer brought a delighted laugh from the young woman. "A pumpkin. If I turn into a pumpkin, then what happens to you?"

The shoulder beneath her head gave a slight shrug. "I will undoubtedly become the newest admission to Alcatraz."

Terry reached over and patted his thigh. "I'll protect you," she said with a smile.

"And how will you protect me if you are a pumpkin, _mia tesoro_?" There was teasing in his voice.

"I'll have to think on that one," Terry replied, unable to come up with a quick retort.

Actor squeezed her leg lightly. "I am glad you agreed to accompany me tonight," he admitted.

"I'm glad you asked me to," replied Terry.

GGGGG

Terry sipped on her second cup of coffee for the morning. They had not arrived back at the mansion until 3 am. Actor had the luxury of sleeping two hours longer than she had. Terry had arisen at 6 am, as was her usual routine. She did not want to give her brother any cause for questions if she deviated from that routine.

Garrison had said nothing out of the ordinary when she handed him a cup of coffee after his morning run with Chief. Hopefully he thought she had spent the night in her bed and not out traipsing around the British countryside, almost getting into trouble with their notorious rake. A smile crossed her face as she remembered the stroll in the garden. She knew she should be repentant, but she just couldn't quite get there.

Breakfast had been a noisy affair with Casino and Goniff cutting up, Garrison and Actor watching in disgust, and Chief keeping to himself. Terry had chased them all out of the kitchen so she could clean up in some semblance of peace. She had just put away the last glass when she heard Chief call out.

"Hey, Warden! Brass comin'."

The warning gave Garrison time to get his Ike jacket on and his desk straightened, before going to the door and opening it for the officer. His hackles went up when he saw Col. Yates, followed by two MPs. Now what had the cons done?

Yates barely returned the lieutenant's salute before striding toward Garrison's office. A wave of his hand had the MPs remaining by the door. Craig gave a brief scan of the room. There was nothing but caution and distrust on the faces of his men; no guilt. He followed the colonel into his office and shut the door.

Yates turned on his heel and looked at the younger officer with a sneer. "Let's get straight to the point, Lieutenant. There was a party last night outside of London. An expensive necklace was stolen. Your confidence man was identified as being there."

Garrison took a breath before stepping back to the door. Actor had slipped out again? It was one thing to sneak out to a party. It was another thing to steal jewelry. It was also unexpected. Actor seemed perfectly content to do his heisting outside of England, following the group's ground rules. Damn, he hated when he was kept in the dark. Opening the door, he sharply motioned for the Italian to come. Actor shot him a questioning look before entering the room.

The tension got even stronger. Actor eyed Yates with undisguised disdain. Yates eyed him back with a look that could only be described as triumphant.

"Col. Yates says you were seen at a party in London last night," began Garrison, praying the con man would deny it.

"I did attend a party," admitted Actor confidently.

Garrison could have cheerfully strangled him right then. "He is also insinuating you stole a necklace."

The only outward response was the raising of a dark eyebrow. "I did not steal a necklace or anything else for that matter. I believe the Colonel must be mistaken."

"But you admit attending the party put on the Hoyt-Whites?" parried Yates.

Actor gave him another derisive look. "Yes."

"If he said he didn't take anything, then he didn't take anything," said Garrison firmly.

GGG

Terry entered the common room, walking past the two MPs who ignored her. She walked up behind Casino at the gaming table and leaned on his shoulders.

"What's going on?" she asked in a low voice.

"Don't know," replied the safecracker. "Warden came out and got Beautiful."

Terry's stomach twisted. Had they been seen leaving or entering the estate? She didn't think so. Actor was too careful for that. And there was no one at the party either of them had been familiar with. Chief and Goniff had moved closer.

"Do something to keep the MPs occupied," she said quietly. "Nothing funny."

Goniff straightened and headed for the kitchen. He paused in front of the two guards with a cheerful grin. "I'm gettin' a cuppa tea. You lads want some? I think there's coffee too."

The two glanced at each other. The ride had been quiet and long. They both asked for coffee. Goniff scurried into the kitchen and returned with two cups. He handed them to the guards and began asking questions about what base they were on and where in the States they were from. Terry moved closer to the door to the office, seeming to straighten things on the side table and the around the telephone. Her ears strained to hear what was being said inside the office.

GGG

"Your con man was recognized at the party," said Col. Yates. "An internationally known jewel thief? Come on Lieutenant, do you really expect me to believe he didn't do it?"

Garrison looked at his second. The man wore his usual inscrutable expression.

"Lieutenant, I did not steal the necklace," was all the man said.

"He didn't steal the necklace," came a voice from the doorway.

All three men turned to stare at Terry. Actor shot her a look of warning which she ignored. Terry walked slowly forward until she was standing next to the Italian.

"And how would you know that?" asked Yates.

"Because I was with him the whole time," she replied candidly.

Craig's eyes widened in shock, turning to anger, before closing down to the same inscrutable expression of the others.

"The entire time, Miss Garrison? You didn't go to 'powder your nose' at any time?" asked Yates in disbelief.

Terry seemed to think about it. "Actually, no I didn't."

Yates turned to Garrison. "And you knew about this? You condone this behavior?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing," said Terry off-handedly. "I kind of forgot to tell him." Either way, Craig was in hot water. Better to be an idiot than to be an accomplice.

Yate's attention went back to Teresa. "I don't recall the name Garrison being on the guest list."

"It wasn't," said Terry.

"Teresa," Actor hissed her name in warning.

The girl ignored him, intent on her cat and mouse game with the colonel. "I wasn't invited. However, if you ask some of the other guests, they will remember a Teresa DiMarco being there."

"DiMarco?" questioned Yates.

"Really Colonel," said Terry with disgust, "I crashed a party with a man I shouldn't have been with. Do you really think I would use the name Garrison?"

Yates decided he did not want to continue bantering words with the trashy woman. Obviously she had a poor upbringing, despite her parentage, if she was associating socially with one of Garrison's hoods. He turned his attention back to the confidence man.

"We will obviously have to search your room," he said.

Actor stifled a refusal. There were things in his room he did not wish to be found. Nothing stolen, just personal, and the colonel had no right to see them. It took all of his self-control to remain expressionless.

"Really, Colonel, that is not necessary. If he had stolen the necklace, he wouldn't be stupid enough to leave it in his room," objected Garrison in a tone that was only a hairs breadth above insubordination.

Terry didn't have her brother's restrictions. "Actor is not stupid," she added. "Besides, he has better taste than that gaudy piece the woman was flaunting. It would be too hard to fence. It was that diamond thing on Mrs. Hoyt-White? No one else was wearing anything worth touching."

Actor and Garrison both stared at the girl. Actor was beginning to wonder if he had been teaching her too well. Garrison was wondering the same thing.

Yates was rapidly becoming annoyed. "So perhaps you stole it? You seem to know so much about it."

Terry eyed his with disgust. "It's what I do when I am with them on missions. Maybe you would like to arrest me?"

The colonel did not wish to have anything more to do with her. "I will just have to place Mr. Borghese in the stockade until he decides to tell us the location of the necklace. Or he is sent back to the prison he should never have been released from."

"I don't think that is necessary either," Craig started to say.

"Lieutenant, I really don't care what you think." The officer almost smirked. "You seem to be overly protective of your man. Perhaps I should have you put in the stockade with him." He knew he had gotten the trio's attention with that, not that they showed anything on their faces. "I think not. There would be no one to watch the rest of your men. And I really do not wish to clutter up the stockade with your lowlifes."

Terry started to bristle, but a discrete cough from Actor had her holding her tongue. Yates went to the door and gestured for the MPs to come. He motioned for them to arrest Actor. The two Garrisons kept an angry silence as the Italian's hands were cuffed behind him. The siblings stood in the doorway watching the elegant con man being led away, his demeanor as arrogant as ever.

The two Garrisons stepped into the common room and watched the door close behind Actor and the military men. The cacophony started immediately.

"Wot are they going to do to Actor?"

"You lettin' 'em take him away?"

"What's goin' on, Warden?"

Garrison ignored them and rounded on his sister. "I don't believe you!"

Terry was frustrated, angry and defensive. "Okay, so I was a bad girl. We don't have time for this. Do something, Craig!"

Garrison knew now was not the time to get into it with his sister, but it would not be forgotten. "Did he take it?"

"No!" exclaimed Terry adamantly.

"Are you sure?"

Terry paused. "About as sure as I can be with Actor. We were together the whole time. I never danced with anyone else and neither did he. He wasn't even chasing skirts."

Why would he, thought Craig, he had you. It was unbelievable the two could have done something so stupid and so blatantly against his rules.

"Somebody mind tellin'us what's goin' on?" asked Casino with a hefty dose of sarcasm.

Garrison crossed his arms and looked at his sister, throwing the explanation into her hands.

Terry took a deep breath and let it out. "Actor and I went to a party last night outside of London."

"Together?" asked Goniff in confusion.

They all looked at him in askance.

"Together," confirmed Terry. "Now Yates says Actor stole a necklace at the party."

"But he didn't," put in Chief.

"No," replied Terry.

"At least you don't think he did." Garrison could be sarcastic too when it called for it.

Terry turned to him. "Look, we don't have time for this. We have to clear him or they'll ship him back to stir."

"Or worse," said Craig.

"So what are we going to do?" demanded Terry.

Craig glared at his sister for a long moment. "Okay, so who are these Hoyt-Whites?"

"I don't know," replied Terry.

"How were you invited," asked Garrison, getting into his plotting mode.

"I wasn't," said Terry. "He wasn't directly."

"Do you know how 'indirectly' he was invited?" the irritation was not quite hidden in his voice.

Terry shook her head, face screwed up in frustration. "I don't know. Some acquaintance of an acquaintance."

Garrison shook his head. "So anybody could have set him up."

"Craig, he's too careful to walk into a con," said Terry. "It was either someone he knows or it has been brewing for awhile."

Garrison had already come to that conclusion. For some reason, he believed Actor was innocent of the charge. Why, he couldn't explain. "What name was he using?"

"Federico Bellini."

Craig stared at her. "That's a new one," he said.

"Maybe," replied Terry. "Or a very old one." It was more of a suggestion than a statement.

This called for another in depth reading of the con man's dossier.

"Fred-er-rico, huh," said Casino with a grin. "I hafta remember that one."

"I wouldn't if I were you," said Terry, not bothering to correct him. "I already did. He really didn't like it."

Craig had only been paying peripheral attention. "Didn't like what?"

"Freddie."

Craig gave his sister a 'you didn't' look. She looked back sheepishly. Terry was getting almost as bad as Casino with baiting the Italian.

"So wot are we gonna do, Warden?" asked Goniff.

"I don't know," admitted Garrison. "I have to think on this."


	2. Chapter 2

The Price of Trust

Chapter 2

Garrison turned and went into his office, closing the door on the others. Craig sat at his desk and opened the bottom left drawer. He picked through the files until he found Actor's and opened in front of him. How much of the information in the document was real and how much was fiction was impossible to tell. Going on Terry's offhand remark about the alias, Craig started at the beginning of the con man's history.

The pages were no longer crisp, clean typed sheets. There were inserts, cross outs, and notes in the margins, not to mention the extra pages at the end of notes Garrison had made as he learned more about his confidence man. Granted there were similar additions and deletions on the other men's dossiers, but none as extensive as Actor's. Craig frowned as he carefully read down the first sheet. It wasn't what was there so much as what was missing. The Italian had somehow managed to keep most of his life private. The majority of the dossier gave statistics about the man's known whereabouts over the years and his incarcerations, both in the States and various countries in Europe. There was little that gave any clue to Actor's character, except what Garrison had added as he discovered bits and pieces himself. At one point a psychological study had been made while Actor was in Alcatraz. The FBI had been behind it, wanting to know as much as possible about the mindset of someone that good at the confidence game in an effort to catch and prevent others like him from staying free. Craig snorted. There was nobody quite like Actor. Somewhat reluctantly it seemed, the Italian had answered the psychologist's questions. When they attempted to verify things the con had said, they found the whole thing to be a pack of lies. That's what made him so good at convincing the enemy he was who he was impersonating.

One thing had always bothered Craig, and it wasn't something he would ever ask Actor. When he had been arrested and incarcerated on the Rock, no one had ever found the massive amount of wealth the man most assuredly had. Even here, the man was never without funds. The others had to rely on small amounts that were sent from relatives, or what Garrison managed to give them for spending money. This was why he allowed them to keep what they took from safes or stole on the Continent. Actor was never in need of any of that money, though he took his fair share.

It still did not make sense. Except for that one incident with Neville Chamberlain's umbrella when they were practicing a heist in a London museum, Actor had never to Craig's knowledge stolen and not returned anything when they were in England. The rest of Europe was a different story. Also he was very precise and picky about what he stole over there. Jewels, yes. But good jewels. Jewels that at some future time would be easy to fence and of a value that would attract wealthy buyers. From what Terry had said, the piece was gaudy and would have been easily recognized. None of it was Actor's style. At least not from what he could see in the man's well ventilated file.

But what was Actor's style? Garrison would never have believed the con man would have taken Terry with him. Not for a moment did Craig think this was the first time the Italian had snuck away to attend a party or some other form of entertainment. He just could not believe Actor would even contemplate taking his sister along. It should have cramped his woman hunting, unless they really were sleeping together. Something Craig seriously doubted, despite his persistent teasing of Terry.

So what did they know? A friend of a friend had gotten Actor an invitation. Well, maybe friend was too strong of a word. Actor had marks and women, not friends. So he goes to this party and is accused of stealing a piece of jewelry he would not ordinarily steal. Someone had set the con man up; of that Craig was certain. Especially with Yates involved. But who and how? Actor was too good at it to be taken by another confidence man. And what was the purpose?

Garrison leaned back in his chair and lit a cigarette. Were the Hoyt-Whites involved? Craig would bet his silver bars on it . . . and probably was. They needed someone in London with connections. The best person for that job would be Goniff. That would mean involving another of his men. Well, if they were going to get burned by this, then let it be a hot fire.

When he opened the door, three pair of male eyes watched him expectantly. His sister was not in the room. He stopped and said nothing. He couldn't very well ask one of the other cons to get involved in this, but that was what he needed.

Finally Chief asked. "You got a plan, Warden?"

Garrison nodded.

"So what is it?" asked Casino impatiently.

"It's not something I can ask of you," said Garrison. "It could cost you your paroles."

"Hey," barked the safecracker. "Beautiful may be an arrogant pain in the rear, but he's one of us. We'll help."

"Yeah," agreed Goniff with his usual enthusiasm. "Wot d'yuh want us to do, Warden."

"Goniff, you still have connections in the underworld of London, don't you?"

"O'course."

"I want you to take the train into London and keep low. Talk to your connections. See if anyone has heard anything about the jewel theft. See what you can find out about the Hoyt-Whites. And check out the pawn shops and fences."

"Righto, Warden," beamed the pickpocket. "Piece o' cake."

It always worried Garrison when the little blond called something a piece of cake. It never was. "Casino, take him into the station in Brandonshire."

"I'll need money," said Goniff with an expectant grin.

Garrison stifled a sigh. He pulled the money clip from his pocket and removed the clip from the pack of bills. It would probably take everything Garrison had and then some. He held it up as Goniff approached him and wasn't surprised when the money was snatched from his fingers and immediately disappeared to some unseen location on the slight man's person.

Casino was right behind Goniff and holding out his hand. The keys to the Packard were placed in the outstretched palm. Craig watched the irrepressible pair take jackets from the coat tree and go out the door. He shook his head in worry and frustration.

"Anything I can do?" asked the quiet voice of their point man.

"Not yet, Chief," said Garrison. "I need to know what exactly is going on here first." He frowned. "Where's Terry?"

"In the kitchen," replied the Indian. "Didn't hear her go out the back door. Think she's cookin'."

Garrison nodded and closed himself into his office. He wasn't ready for the confrontation with Terry. Let her stew on it awhile. He knew she was worried. She was close to all the men, but more so with Actor. Later he would find out what the hell had possessed her to sneak out with the con man. Later. Right now he had a couple calls to make.

GGG

Terry had indeed disappeared into the kitchen. She had to think and let Craig think. Neither of them could do that in the other's presence right now. Craig was going to blow up at her soon, but that was not what worried her.

What was going to happen to Actor? They couldn't let him be sent back to prison. She was almost 100% sure he had not taken the jewelry. One, it was too gaudy for his taste. Two, when had he had time? Sure, she had heard of Goniff taking a necklace off 'some old dame' on one of their missions without her. That was Goniff's expertise, not Actor's. Still, just how much did she really know about the confidence man? He wasn't the best in the business because he was inept. That interlude in the garden had not been planned. Had it? Had he taken her along to provide an alibi for himself? She did not think so. And if he had, it sure had not worked. She had tried to back him, but they had still taken him away. If it was a set up, then who had set him up? Yates? Certainly, but he had to have had help. The Hoyt-Whites? Maybe, but how did they know Actor was a jewel thief and confidence man?

Terry leaned on the kitchen table. She had to do something to keep her body occupied while she puzzled on this. Two days ago, she had traded eggs for two quarts of sweetened canned apples. She had promised the guys an apple cobbler. That would take a while and keep her hands busy. With that, she started feeding the fire in the AGA and getting the ingredients ready.

GGG

First things first, Garrison needed to know where Col. Yates had taken Actor. If it was the stockade in London, the con man might have a chance to talk his way out of it. Sure he could, Craig thought cynically. If he was in the stockade in Brandonshire, that might make it easier to access him. As much as Yates hated Garrison's men, he probably would not want to share a car with the arrogant confidence man for the long drive to London.

Craig picked up his phone and forced a smile into his voice as he dialed the stockade number he knew by heart now. After a few rings, it was answered on the other end.

"Hello, this is Lt. Garrison. One of my men was taken to the stockade. Is he with you?" The smile became less forced now. "Yes, I understand I can't talk with him. I just like to know where my men are. Yes, as much as possible. Well, thank you."

Well, that saved him from having to wait for another couple hours until he could call the stockade in London. Now he needed more information. That would come from Goniff, he hoped. And he would have to interrogate his sister and she was cooking. With that unpleasant task in mind, Garrison left his office and strolled with practiced casualness into the kitchen.

Terry was bent over a mixing bowl of flour and bits of butter and lard. She was working it with her hands when Craig pulled a chair around and straddled it, facing her from the end of the table. She didn't look at him. He had the impression the mixture in the bowl might have been someone's neck judging by the way she was attacking it.

"Whatever possessed you?" asked Craig in a quiet voice.

"Insanity, obviously," she shot back at him. "You have a plan?"

"Not yet," he replied. "I need more information. Some of that will hopefully be supplied by Goniff in due time and some of it will have to come from you." When she remained silent, he said. "Start from the very beginning. When did Actor broach this little party to you?"

Terry took a breath. "I was sitting in the upstairs common room when he came in. He was carrying a grip and dressed all in black."

Her hand made a sweeping motion downward to emphasis what she was saying and flicked flour into the air. Garrison leaned back sharply until it settled and her hands were back in the bowl. She was angry or very annoyed. Was it at him, Actor or herself? Possibly all three he thought.

"He asked how soon I could get a bag ready."

This was going to be like pulling teeth, thought Garrison. "Did he seem as though it was planned?"

Terry's hands went still for a moment. Craig knew her well enough to know she was mulling over how much she wanted to tell him. Apparently she reached an answer, as her hands went back to work.

"No," she said quietly. "He said it was a spur of the moment decision. I asked him that later. I think he was as surprised as I was."

"It wasn't a con?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't think so."

When nothing more was forthcoming, Garrison coaxed her. "How did you get there?"

Terry wiped her hands on a dishtowel and went to opening two jars of canned apples. She dumped them into another bowl. Her concentration seemed on making the apple filling, but she continued to answer.

"He had a car on the road."

"His?"

She shrugged. "Probably. He wouldn't admit that. Just said he had access to it." She shot a disgusted look at her brother. "You want the make, model and VIN number?"

Garrison ignored that. "Where did you go from there?"

"Back entrance to a night club somewhere. I couldn't tell you where. Don't know the name of the place."

"What happened there?"

"We changed clothes in the rest room. Separately," she emphasized.

Craig cocked his head and watched her face. "So he knew someone there."

"Guy's name was Paul. Actor called him Paolo. I don't think that was his name. Italian. Knew Actor well enough to question him about me I think."

"He wasn't part of this?"

Terry shook her head, measuring spices into the apple mixture. "Didn't seem to be."

"Go on."

" We went to the estate of the Hoyt-Whites. There was no problem getting in."

"What did you do there?"

"What do you usually do at a party?"

With Actor you found a bedroom or a jewelry case, thought Garrison. "Humor me, what did you do?"

Terry sighed, "we ate, we danced, we talked."

"Who did each of you dance with?"

"Each other," she said stonily.

"He didn't dance with anyone else?" asked Garrison is surprise.

"No. And neither did I," added Terry.

Craig mulled on this. "You said you didn't powder your nose. Did Actor?"

"No."

"Okay," said Garrison slowly. "Was Mrs. Hoyt-White wearing the necklace when you left?"

"I don't know," replied Terry. "I don't think either of us paid much attention to her. She was kind of crass. Like new money. You know, show-off type. No class."

"Where were you? Ballroom?"

"Yeah."

"Was she there all the time?"

"I guess?" answered Terry vaguely.

Something was going on here, but Garrison didn't know what and wasn't sure he really wanted to know, but he asked, "Were you?"

There was the faintest pause before Terry replied, "We walked around some. They had a nice garden and it was too hot in the house."

A quicky out in the garden? Terry might go for that, but Actor seemed to like his creature comforts. Not in the con man's usual repertoire. But then taking Terry on a 'date' wasn't the man's usual thing either.

Garrison let it go for now. "Where did you go when you left?"

"We changed at the same nightclub."

Terry poured the apple mixture in a baking dish and began sprinkling the topping over it.

"After hours?"

"Actor had a key to the back door."

"Where from there?"

"Here."

Craig said nothing for awhile. If, and that might be a big if, Actor had taken the necklace, he could have hidden it at this Paul/Paolo's place. The man might be a fence for the confidence man.

"Anything else you can think of?" he asked his sister.

Terry looked him full in the face this time, no longer angry. "No. And believe me, I'm trying to remember every minute we were there."

Garrison nodded. "Well, if you think of something, even if it doesn't seem like much, tell me."

"You know I will," said Terry.

Craig left her to her baking.

GGG

With just the four of them at the Mansion, Terry threw together an early supper. All four were quiet for them. There was no bickering between Casino and Chief. Garrison was eating mechanically as he thought over what he knew and what he needed to know. Terry was withdrawn into herself.

In the middle of the meal, Terry's head suddenly shot up, a look of wonder on her face. She stared at her brother.

"What?" asked Craig.

"Yates said Actor was recognized. By who?" Her eyes narrowed as she worked it out loud. "There were no uniforms at that party. Army personnel don't go to parties out of uniform. If Actor was recognized as a confidence man, then the police would have been with Yates. This is strictly an Army matter. It doesn't make sense."

Garrison nodded slowly. "We need to talk to Actor. I'll go visit him in the stockade."

"No, you're in enough hot water. I'll do it. They'll let me in."

Terry had a conniving look on her face. She pushed away from the table and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey," exclaimed Casino. "What about dessert. You made apple cobbler."

"Sorry, Babe, I'll owe you one," said Terry with a grin. "That's going to the stockade."

Casino called after her as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Beautiful don't need a whole apple cobbler to talk to you," he protested.

Terry stuck her head back around the door to the kitchen.

"It's not all for Actor, you idiot," shot back Terry with a grin.

Garrison and Chief exchanged a look and a grin. Craig's face sobered and he pushed away from the table to follow his sister into the kitchen.

"What's that about?" asked Casino, noticing the look on Garrison's face.

Chief shook his head. "I don't know, Man."

Terry looked up and paused in the act of getting the cobbler out of the warmer. "What?"

"There's something else," said Garrison.

GGGGG

Terry approached the guards with basket in hand. She stopped at the desk in front of the cell block and smiled at the young man on duty.

"I'd like to see Mr. Borghese for a few minutes, please. I brought him some dessert." She opened the basket and removed a pan of apple cobbler, lifting the lid and allowing the tantalizing aroma to reach the young man. "I thought you boys might enjoy some too."

Terry smiled at the young guard who locked the cell door behind her. Actor was on his feet in an instant. Terry held a hand out in caution, watching until the guard had left the cell block. She turned to the con man with a smile.

"Teresa, you shouldn't be here," Actor said with concern.

"Nice to see you too, _caro_," she quipped back at him.

Actor stepped up to her and bent to exchange a quick kiss. She held the basket out to him and motioned for him to sit.

"Here . . . dessert," she said. "Sit and eat and talk to me. I have questions."

The con man motioned her to take a seat on the cot, but she shook her head, crossed her arms in front of her and paced the cell. Actor sat and looked at the remnants of the apple cobbler. The warm aroma made his mouth water and he took the fork and began eating.

Terry came to stand in front of him, clearly ill at ease. "Where is it?" she asked quietly.

Actor looked up. "Where is what?"

"The necklace. Where is it?"

Actor stared at her as though she had sprouted two heads. His face registered the affront at that question. "I did not take it," he said just as quietly but firmly. His face became thunderous, though his voice never rose. "You backed me with Col. Yates. How can you ask me that?"

Uncertainty crossed the woman's face. "Actor, you are the best confidence man in the business. If you really wanted to con me, I doubt I would be able to tell it. If you did take it, I want to know how to get it back so we can get you out of this mess."

The sweetness of the cobbler, turned sour in his mouth. Actor put the basket on the cot and rose to his feet. He could not look at Teresa now. The betrayal stabbed him with a kind of pain he had not felt in years. He walked over to the brick wall and leaned with clenched fists against its cold surface.

"You may believe what you wish," he said icely. "I did not take the necklace."

Terry watched his back. She wanted so much to believe him. She knew she should, but she also knew he hadn't earned the reputation he had without being that good.

"Okay," she said. "How did you get invited to the party?"

Actor thought about not answering her, but knew he was not in any position to turn her away, even if she did not believe him. She was afraid that was exactly what he was going to do.

After a long moment he replied. "It was word of mouth through an acquaintance of an acquaintance."

Terry chewed on that a second. "Did you check it out first?"

Actor's fists that had begun to relax, tightened again. "Of course! I was aware of the parties that took place at the Hoyt-Whites. I saw no harm in it. It was not as though I was being asked to case the place or that I had a jewel heist in mind."

"What about Paolo at the bar? How do you know him? Could he be involved?" she asked.

Actor swallowed down more anger. Now she was questioning his personal life and his acquaintances. "He is someone I have known for quite a while. And he had nothing to do with this other than allowing me to use his storeroom."

"You're sure?"

Actor's head whipped around, eyes flashing. "I am sure," he snarled.

Terry sighed. "Our concern is how did the Army get involved? There were no military people there. A theft should have been a matter for the local constabulary with the army possibly being notified if they discovered you are working for them. There was only Army involved. Why? Craig and I can't figure that one. And who at that party besides me knew you work for the Army?"

Actor wondered what the matter was with him for not questioning that himself. His mind had been on Teresa; obviously not a good place to be. "I don't know," he muttered.

"So who do you think took it, and why?" asked Terry.

Actor shook his head.

Terry frowned. "Come on, Actor," she said softly. "I know you are angry with me right now, but we need your mind to figure this out. Obviously you were set up, but I don't know who or why."

Actor turned away from the wall and looked down at the woman, his wall firmly in place. "There was no one there whom I recognized as a jewel thief. If I had recognized anyone, I would have removed us from the situation. The parties are lavish. That takes money. These people are not old money aristocracy. An insurance scam? Working with a partner to steal and sell the necklace for money? More than likely the first."

Terry could not look at him feeling as guilty as she did. "So someone did recognize you and that's how you were invited to the party."

"Which makes me as gullible as any mark," Actor said with disgust.

"No. I mean who would be stupid enough to even think about pulling something like that on you with your reputation?"

"Obviously it worked." The self-loathing was strong in his voice.

Terry sucked on one cheek. "So where do we start? What do we do, Actor? What would you do if you could?"

The confidence man pulled himself together. "Find out what the insurance is doing about the theft. Watch the pawn shops. Keep an ear to the London underground and see if anything is said about it."

"Goniff's watching the pawn shops," said Terry. "He's hitting up his old contacts." Actor shook his head. How he wished he was out there so he could clear himself. No, this had been planned well.

Terry stepped up to him and looked up. "Hug me," she said. At his look of refusal she firmly added, "Just do it!"

He put his arms around her and bent his head into her neck so his ear was beside her lips.

"If we can't clear you, we'll spring you," she whispered. "I'm sure you can get yourself to Switzerland."

"No," he whispered back firmly. "I mean of course I can get myself to Switzerland, but no, you are not springing me."

"We do it all the time on missions," argued Terry.

"I will not be responsible for all of you ending up in stir because of this," he said whispered adamantly.

Fine time to develop a conscience, thought Terry. She hugged him hard. "Then we'll just have to clear you."

Actor pulled away and set her firmly from him, hands on her shoulders. "Do not come back here," he said.

Terry looked at him, hiding the hurt and knowing she deserved it from him. "We have to keep in touch with you. And I'm the easiest one to get in here. So I will be back. Now finish your dessert."

"Take it," he said. "I am not hungry and I want you out of here."

Terry looked away and picked up the basket. She walked to the cell door and called out. "Hey, I'm ready to leave now."

One of the jailors came and unlocked the door for her. She paused as he locked it behind her and looked at Actor. The Italian was standing with his back to her, tall and square-shouldered. Terry turned and walked away.

GGG

Terry walked inside and shut the door quietly behind her. The men watched her as she went to the game table and dropped the basket in front of Casino. Without a word, she turned and went into Garrison's office. The safecracker and the Indian exchanged looks of concern. Casino opened the basket and saw the lion's share size of the leftover cobbler. With a shrug, he picked up the fork and started eating. Chief just shook his head.

Terry shut the door and flopped down in the chair in front of her brother's desk. Craig looked at her worriedly.

"You didn't get to see him?" Craig asked.

"I saw him," said Terry.

"Well then what went wrong? By the looks of you something went wrong."

"I asked him what he had done with the necklace," she said.

Garrison stared at her. "You what? You said he didn't take it!"

Terry shook her head in confusion. "I thought I was covering for him," she said.

Her brother glared now. "Just what kind of a relationship do you have with that man?" he demanded.

"None now," she replied sadly. "I thought we were friends."

Craig sat back in his chair, wondering which one of them had lost their mind. "Terry, Actor isn't 'friends' with women. He beds them, uses them, and leaves them. Is that what he was doing with you?"

Remembering the garden, she shook her head. "He did not 'bed' me, or use me. And I insulted him. He said he didn't take it."

"And you don't think he used you as an alibi for the theft?"

Terry looked up at that. "No! I believe him. If it was a heist, he would have told me or not taken me along. I just didn't think of that when I talked to him. I should have trusted him."

"Terry, he's the last one you should trust," said Craig, shaking his head. He eyed his sister dubiously. "And if he had told you he was taking you on a heist, what would you have done?"

The girl thought about the thefts she was pulling on the Continent to get money for the underground. "I don't know," she admitted. "He always said he would not involve me in a heist unless it was on a mission."

"Jesus, Terry, do I have to get Dad to yank you out of here?" her brother demanded. "You're becoming like them."

"Looked at yourself lately?" shot back the girl. "I think you're coming up with more cons than Actor does. Hell," she laughed cynically, "we learned through Zia from a damn good con man back then."

Craig had to admit she was right in that. "You met him. You ever run him past Actor?"

Terry laughed again. "I don't remember his name. I only met him a couple times. I just thought he was the sexiest man I had ever met, until I met Actor."

"You were thirteen for cryin' out loud!" The impish grin on her face told Garrison she was teasing him. "He wraps every woman he meets around his little finger."

"You know Ma's still writing to him."

Craig rolled his eyes.

Terry chuckled. "Hey, when we get him out of this, you think we should introduce him to Zia?"

"NO!" Garrison chuckled. "The next mission to Italy and he'd defect to Roma."

She sobered. "We are going to get him out of this, aren't we, Craig?"

"We don't have a choice do we." Garrison was sober now too. "Did you tell him we'd spring him if we can't clear him?"

"Yes." Terry looked at her brother in wonder. "Would you believe me if I told you he said no? He doesn't want us getting in trouble because of him. Even if he didn't do it."

"You must be having a good effect on him," said Craig.

"Maybe not," said Terry ruefully. "If he had taken the necklace, I doubt he would have been caught."

Garrison pulled a pad of paper and a pen from his desk. "Okay, get the other two in here. We need to start plotting this mission out."

Terry rose and went to the door. "Hey, come in here. We're plotting."

The four sat at the table. Garrison got his paper ready.

Casino eyed the lieutenant. "So did he steal it?" he asked.

"Says not," replied Garrison.

"And you believe him?" Casino's voice held doubt.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she believes him," Craig nodded toward his sister. "She's the one who talked to him."

Casino turned a disgusted look on the girl. "Sister . . ."

"Can it, Casino," said Terry wearily. "No matter whether he did or didn't take it, we have to clear him or all of us may just end up in stir." She looked up with the usual interest as when they were plotting a real mission. "Actor seems to think it is an insurance fraud con. Though how Yates got mixed up in it is still a good question."

"So waddya want we should do, break in and look for the policy in their safe?" asked Casino.

"Not yet," replied Terry.

Garrison looked at his sister in disbelief.

She caught his stare and made a face. "It's a thought," she said.

"No, it's not," said Garrison sternly.

"Sure it is Warden," Chief spoke up, taking the girl's side this time.

"Come on, Warden," added the safecracker. "You can't play this straight. Actor goes down, your career hits the toilet and we go back to stir. Terry was there. What's tuh stop Yates from throwin' her in stir too?"

"We got nothin' to lose, Warden," added Chief. "Whoever's behind this ain't playing it straight and they're the ones pullin' the strings."

"They're callin' the shots," said Casino. "We gotta play it their way or we lose, Babe."

Garrison sat back in his chair. This was against his military training. Still . . . He glanced at his sister. The girl's mouth slowly turned up at the corners.

"So now we see how much we learned," she said.

GGG

Actor sat on the uncomfortable cot and gazed down at the thin blue ticking mattress that covered the slats of the narrow metal bed. A flat excuse of a pillow and a thin folded blanket were at one end. It was a far cry from his bed at the mansion, even if that one was too short also. And it was an even farther cry from the satin sheets on Teresa's bed on the extremely rare occasions he was able to spend a night there. His eyes strayed to the bars of his cell. He was the only one in that part of the stockade and it had an empty feeling. It wasn't like he had never been here before, but it had always been with the others. This was different; very, very different. There seemed to be little hope of getting out of this. This was England, not France or Italy or Germany and he would not be able to con his way out.

He cursed himself for a fool. He had been taken like any of the marks he had taken, but by whom and for what purpose? It was a set up and a very good one. He had not seen it coming. Was he getting sloppy? This was the second time he had not anticipated all the angles. And this was the second time he had involved Teresa.

Teresa. What had she been thinking walking in and offering the fact that she had been with him? She was covering his back is what she was doing. A partner in their work and a partner in crime. Even she doubted his motives. He had been an idiot to take her with him. What would be the consequences for her? Obviously, Garrison must be livid. Would Yates go after her also? With her father being a general? Just how crazy was the colonel?

Who was behind this, he asked himself. Yates was the first person who came to mind. Why? To break the group up? If he was convicted of a crime, then Yates could have him returned to stir in the States. It would be a solid case that the men could not be trusted, even under the obviously less than watchful eye of Lt. Garrison. The other men would be sent back to stir. Garrison? Break him back to second lieutenant? Dishonorable discharge? Actor shook his head. The group should not be made to pay for his error.

He had to find a way to clear himself. The odds of that were slim to none, considering where he was. Actor had no illusions that the Army would let him return to the Mansion under house arrest. It would be up to the others. Would they really try? If Teresa did not believe him, the others most certainly would not.


	3. Chapter 3

Price of Trust

Chapter 3

Goniff stepped off the train and joined the people leaving the station. Outside, he stopped and looked around. A grin came to his gamin face. London. 'Is town all right. First, he needed a safe house, and he had just the one. Years ago, before moving to the States, he had run stolen antiques out of a hidden back room in a Chinese laundry. It was the perfect place. They had also used it when they were trying to spring and clear the Warden from a court martial. Actor had paid their Chinese friends well when they left. There wouldn't be no problem using the place again.

There was still plenty of time for visiting the pawn shops and some of the fences he knew. So after dropping off his grip, Goniff hit the streets. Terry had drawn a picture from memory of the necklace on a piece of onion skin paper off the Warden's desk. It was folded in Goniff's inner pocket. Girl couldn't draw worth a 'ill o' beans, but it was a start.

By dusk and curfew, the pickpocket had paid visits to all of his favorite pawn shops and most of his fences. There had not been any necklaces brought in to pop that even vaguely fit the picture he had shown. But he had the word out now and it was probably too soon for anything to turn up. Tomorrow he would try more places and more fences.

Goniff sat alone at the table in the backroom and slurped at some watery spicy and sour soup that his hosts had given him along with sticky rice. As he sat, he pondered what would happen if they lost Actor. The man was arrogant most of the time, but he had pulled their arses out of more tight situations than even Chiefy probably. The confidence man could talk his way out of anything . . . except stir. And stir was where he was headed again, if he were lucky. They wouldn't shoot him for stealin' a bauble, would they? Warden seemed to think that was a possibility.

Terry let herself in the back door of the Fox. It was one of her nights to work the bar. To say she was not in the mood would be an understatement that showed in the lack of smile on her normally cheerful face. Kit noticed it on first sight of her friend.

"What happened?"

"Actor's in the stockade. They're going to send him back to stir," said Terry, picking up a beer glass and turning it absently in her hand.

"What'd he do this time?" asked the red-head not seeing the problem with this.

"He didn't do anything,' said Terry. "He has been accused of stealing a diamond necklace at a party he shouldn't have been at."

"So what makes you think he didn't take it?" asked Kit. She plucked the glass from the girl's hands to fill it from the tap.

"I was with him."

Kit almost dropped the glass she was drying. "Let me get this right. He went to an off-limits party and you went with him?"

Terry nodded.

Kit stared. "And you're not on the next flight back to your father?"

Terry grinned humorlessly. "To do that, Craig would have to admit to Dad he can't handle his men . . . or me."

The red-head shrugged. "Well, that's one thing in your favor, I guess."

"Doesn't help Actor any."

Kit served one of her regulars and turned back to Terry. "So where was this little party?"

"Outskirts of London."

"Shiv has some questionable friends in London. Maybe he'd help."

"Me maybe." Terry cocked a quizzical look at her friend. "Help Actor? Not a chance."

Kit had to agree there. "Actor does tend to give him an inferiority complex." She chewed a cheek. "What about Madge? She used to live in SoHo."

Terry stared at her. "I've been to SoHo. She lived there?"

"So she says." Kit shrugged. "And she'd probably do anything for 'the Big Bloke'."

Terry nodded, a thoughtful look coming to her face. Kit read it clear as day.

"Oh, just go talk to Madge," she grumbled. "Your mind wouldn't be on tending bar anyway. I can handle things."

Terry grinned. "Thanks, Kit," she said and disappeared into the back room.

Downstairs Madge looked up as Terry made her way down the stairs. The frown on her friend's face did not spell good tidings.

"Wot's going on?"

Terry pulled a stool over and sat down. "Got trouble," said the girl. "The Big Bloke's in the stockade."

Madge chuckled. "That's nothing new."

"This time it is," said Terry.

"Wot 'appened?" Madge was instantly sober.

"He was set up and they're going to ship him back to prison, or worse." Terry looked up not bothering to hide her emotions. "We went to a party we weren't supposed to go to. Apparently the whole thing was rigged. We got back and the army showed up and accused him of stealing a diamond necklace. We have to clear him, but we don't know how. We don't know who set him up, and we don't know how the army got involved. I assume someone in the army is behind it."

Madge's eyes narrowed and her mouth pursed together. "Well they aren't goin' to get away with it." She eyed Terry. "Okay, where was this party?"

Terry gave her the directions as best she could remember and the name of the couple who were giving the party. She watched Madge chew on it for a full minute. With a conniving smile on her face the Cockney girl eyed Terry.

"Take the radio," she said. "I need to make some calls."

Terry's eyebrows rose in dubious surprise. "Take the radio? I've never taken the big radio. I'm not sure I know how.

"Course you do. You answer it the same way you call us from over there. Shiv should be callin' in soon. Just answer it as Four Leaf Clover." Madge grinned. "That oughta give 'im a start."

Terry took the woman's seat and put the headphones on. Beside her, Madge picked up the phone and made a call. After that call, she made another and another. Terry suddenly had an idea and scribbled quickly on a scrap of paper and slid it in front of their radio lady.

Madge read the paper and asked the person on the other end to find the location of a nightclub owned by a Paul. There was a bit more conversation on the phone.

"Jaguar to Wild Cat, Jaguar to Wild Cat. Do you copy?" The familiar voice came to Terry's ears.

"Four Leaf Clover to Jaguar. I copy. What's your message?"

"What the . . .," came the confused voice. "Never mind. Need pickup at A21point65. Repeat A21point65 at 0200 hours."

Terry had hurriedly written the coordinates and time on another piece of paper. Madge glanced at it and nodded.

"I copy Jaguar. Pickup will be there."

"Jaguar copies, out."

Madge hung up from her call and made another one. Without preliminaries she said, "Jaguar needs pickup at A21point65 at 0200 hours." She paused. "Thanks, Mate. Give him a fish on the way back."

Terry laughed as she hung up. "Shiv hates the fishing boats."

"It was his idea to set 'em up working for us. And beggars can't be choosers. He could always swim the bloody Channel."

Terry got up and gave Madge her seat back, perching on the corner of the table instead.

"So what is this Paul's place?" asked the English girl with curiosity.

"Some place Actor took me to change clothes," replied Terry. "I was only in the storeroom and the john."

"One of the Big Bloke's friends from his working days?"

"Judging by the contraband liquor in the storeroom I would assume so. Paul is Italian. And that was obviously not his name. Eyes like a wolf sizing up a sheep."

"And I'm guessin' you weren't dressed in pants . . ." said Madge with a grin.

Terry remembered the way she had dressed for Actor. "Not when I left there I wasn't." She frowned. "We went back afterwards and changed into regular clothes again."

"You think he might have had something to do with settin' Actor up?"

Terry shrugged. "I don't know. With Actor's 'friends' anything could be possible." She grinned connivingly. "I sure would like to find out."

Madge grinned wider. "Wot say we take a little trip to London Town?"

Terry grinned back. "I think that's a fine idea. If the boys are gone, we can stay with Chris." She sobered. "Can you get Melinda and Sara to man the radio while you're gone?"

"Sure," replied Madge confidently. "But you tell Kit."

"Chicken."

"Of course. I 'ave to work with her."

There was no 'have to' about it. Madge had been pulled into the group long ago and loved the people she worked with and the work she was doing.

Now it was Terry's turn to pick up the phone. She dialed her sister's number. After several rings it was picked up.

"Hey, Sis," said Terry without much preliminary. "How's Auntie?"  
"Oh she's taken a turn for the worse again. I sent the boys to straighten her out. Why?" Chris asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like she'll kick the bucket anytime soon," lamented Terry. "I need a place to stay for a bit with a friend."

Now the voice was really suspicious. "Male or female?"

"God, you're beginning to sound like Big Brother. Female."

There was a sigh on the other end. "This isn't good is it?  
"Nope."

"When are you coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll change the sheets on the beds."

Terry made a face, "I would really appreciate that. Thanks. See you tomorrow."

They both hung up. Terry turned to Madge.

"I'll come by and get you just before ten. We'll take the train. We can use Chris's car to get around outside of London if we need to."

Madge nodded and took over the radio. "What do you want me to tell Shiv? He's goin' to ask where I'm going."

Tell him it's none of his business." Terry looked at her.

Madge grinned. "That ought to set 'im off. 'E'll already be in a bad mood."

Terry grinned. "Kit will just have to handle him."

"I don't think 'andling 'im", she said with emphasis, "is going to 'elp."

Terry chuckled. "Probably not." She turned and headed for the stairs. Pausing, she looked back. "Thanks, Madge."

"Anything for you . . . and the Big Bloke."

GGGGG

Garrison stepped into the kitchen, hair still damp from his post run shower. Chief was still upstairs and Casino had not left his bed yet. Craig took a second to study his sister, pouring coffee and adjusting the flame on the hob at the same time. The usual cheerful smile was missing and her face wore a preoccupied expression. She also looked tired. She had come in early last night. Apparently she had not finished her shift at the bar. Garrison had been in his office with the lights out, sipping a glass of whiskey and contemplating the turn of events that threatened the group and each individual.

"Scrambled?" asked Terry, not looking up.

"Just coffee."

She handed him a cup and looked up at him. "You better eat now. I'm going to be in London awhile from the looks of things."

Garrison took a sip of hot brew. It was real, not ersatz. This he took as a bad sign. "Scrambled. Did you find out something?" he asked, taking a seat at the table.

The girl shook her head. "Not yet. But I can't do anything from here." She cracked two eggs in a bowl and whipped them with a fork. "Madge has connections. We're going to stay with Chris and see what we can find." She began to cook the eggs. "Have you heard anything from Goniff?"

"Not yet," replied Garrison.

"If you do, tell him to call Chris," said Terry. "We can pool what we find out."

Nothing more was said while the girl dished up scrambled eggs and a piece of toast for her brother. Chief came in next and Terry started two more scrambled eggs. The Indian took a seat and looked back and forth between the siblings.

"What's goin' on?" he asked.

"She's going to London," said Craig.

Chief nodded. "You meetin' up with Goniff?"

Terry shook her head, "I don't have a clue where he is. Need to check out some other things."

"What other things?" asked Garrison suspiciously.

"Things you are better off not knowing," said Terry. She set a plate in front of Chief and sat down. "Craig, I don't know what we are getting into. If the army wants to play hardball with you, it's like with the Jerries, the less you know the less you can jeopardize the mission."

"And this is a mission?" said Craig wryly.

"Ain't it, Warden?" asked Chief, swirling his fork through his eggs.

Garrison nodded. "It seems to have turned into one."

Chief sighed. "Don't like not bein' able to do nothing."

"Neither do I," agreed Garrison.

GGG

The clock beside Terry's bed showed nine o'clock. The girl picked up her kit and left her room just as Casino was going past. He eyed her skirt and blouse and the bag she was carrying.

"Goin' somewhere, Babe?" the safecracker asked.

"London."

"Goniff have somethin'?" he asked hopefully.

"No," replied Terry.

"So why are you goin' to London?"

Terry gave him a perturbed look. "Maybe if you got up with the rest of us and came to breakfast we wouldn't have to repeat it all."

"Excuse me," said Casino with his typical snotty attitude.

"I do try," shot back Terry. "I don't have time to explain. Ask Craig."

"What about my breakfast?" complained Casino.

"Breakfast was over an hour ago." Terry smiled insincerely. "You'll have to make your own."

"Thanks a lot."

"Any time." Terry bounded down the stairs and away from what she knew would be bickering. "Call me!" she called out to her brother as she went past his office and out the door.

Chief and Garrison heard Casino complaining to himself as he headed for the kitchen. The Indian was sprawled on the couch in Garrison's office. He was worried and he felt better being around the Lieutenant.

"Hey, Warden."

"Yes?" Craig looked up.

"You know Actor. He's sittin' in a cell with nothin'."

Garrison leaned back and waited for the younger man to say what was on his mind.

"You – uh – think it would be alright if I was to take him a book and smokes?" Chief looked up. "I can sneak over at noon while the guards are eating. Slip it through the bars to him."

Garrison had been thinking along those lines but knew he needed to stay away from the con man to keep the army from going after him. He couldn't do anything to help if he was in the cell with Actor.

"You get caught, you'll be in almost as much trouble as he is," warned the Lieutenant.

Chief grinned. "Ain't gonna get caught."

Garrison nodded "Cigarettes, not his pipe. He can con his way out of where the cigarettes came from, not his pipe. He can probably talk his way around the book too."

Chief's grin got wider. At least it felt like he was doing something.

GGG

A couple hours later, Casino poked his head into Garrison's office. "Yuh heard from Goniff yet?"

"Not yet," replied Garrison, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Where's the Indian? I ain't seen him in awhile."

"Out."

"Out? Out where?"

"Well, Casino, if you'd keep up with the rest of us, you would know." Garrison hid a smile.

"Great. You too." Casino gave a humph. "Aw, never mind."

The subject of the conversation was hidden behind a tree, watching for any guard activity around the outer stockade walls. There didn't seem to be any. He guessed they were more concerned with people breaking out than people trying to get in. Satisfied the way was clear, Chief moved quickly over to the barred opening that served as a window.

Actor was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. This was worse than solitary. He was the only one in the block and the guards were not in attendance. There was no one to talk to. Even in solitary in Alcatraz he had a couple books. Here all he could do was think about what was going to happen to him. He continued to rack his brain trying to figure out who was behind this set up. He still came up with nothing.

"Psst. Actor."

Actor glanced at the door to the block and rose to his feet, going to the window. "Chief?"

"Yeah."

The window was high on the wall. Both men could reach it but not see through it. A package poked through the bars.

"Brought yuh something," said Chief.

Actor took the package, trying not to show his eagerness. He untied the string and grinned broadly at the book, cigarettes and matchbook.

"You okay?" asked the Indian.

"Yes. Thank you for these." Actor touched the cover of the book reverently. "Have they bothered the Warden anymore?" he asked with concern.

"Not yet."

"Are the others with you?" Actor kept his voice casual, not wanting the other man to hear any eagerness.

"No," replied Chief. "Goniff's in London. Casino's at the mansion."

"Teresa?" Actor was loathe to ask, but he really did miss the young woman.

"She ain't here. She took off," replied Chief. He didn't know why but he thought maybe she didn't want him to know where she was.

Actor felt a wave of disappointment that he stifled. It was no small wonder, the way he had talked to her. Probably just as well.

"Listen, I better get outta here," whispered Chief. "Check inside the front cover of the book. Warden sent a note."

"Okay," said Actor. "Be careful. And thank you."

"Sure," replied Chief. "I'll see you later."

Just as silently as he had arrived, Chief disappeared.

Actor went back to sit on the edge of the cot. He tucked the pack of cigarettes and matches under the flat pad of a pillow and opened the cover of the book. A piece of onionskin paper was folded inside. He removed it and carefully slipped the book under the mattress at the head of the cot. With another quick glance around first, the con man unfolded the note. It was in French The Warden was telling him to hold on. They were trying to find a way to clear him. He also said the Indian would be coming back to give him any news and if he had any ideas to tell the young man. Actor folded the paper and placed it inside his shirt. He would flush it down the toilet on his next restroom break.

They had not forgotten him. Apparently the Lieutenant had forgiven him. At least he was trying to clear him. The only one who had left him was Teresa. Well, she didn't believe him anyway. And he had not treated her nicely when she had come to talk with him. So she had gone away. It was probably for the best. He had to have been out of his mind to take her with him to the party in the first place. Actor's mind went back to the garden. He quickly pushed that memory to the back of his brain. No good to dwell on that.

GGGGG

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Terry looked at her ex-lover with pinched mouth and a steady glare. "I'm trying to save Actor, the team, and my brother. You want to make more problems or you want to help?"

"Help that arrogant . . . hood?" exclaimed Shiv. "Not in this lifetime, Baby."

Kit was behind the bar, watching the confrontation, dishtowel hanging forgotten from her hands. It would be her job to settle Jake down after this was over and that was not something she relished.

Madge stood off to the side, overnight bag on the floor beside her feet, observing the expected blowup. It did nothing to alter her decision. She was used to Jake's explosive personality that she knew would cool off as quickly as it blew up. Terry needed help that she hoped she could provide. And she really would do anything for the handsome confidence man, even if he didn't know she existed and probably never would. Besides, in this time of war, where would Shiv find another radio operator?

Terry took a slow breath and began in a quieter tone. "Jake, we need Actor. This was a set up. We don't know by whom or for what purpose, but we have our suspicions. Craig's hands are tied. We don't have a lot of time. Once they ship Actor back to Alcatraz it'll be almost impossible to get him back. The key to this is in London. Madge knows London and the people who can help us. Let me have her for a week."

Jake made a face and shook his head. "You just want to help your lover."

Terry's temper threatened to burst. Her voice increased in volume as she said, "I am sick and tired of saying this. Actor and I are not lovers! Get that through your thick skull, Bradford! Just because I lived with you doesn't mean I sleep around!" She tried to gather herself together. "Fine. You don't want to help, then just let me have Madge."

Madge calmly eyed her boss. "I'm going to 'elp them. If you don't like it, Mate, I can always go work for SOE. I'm sure they could use a good radio operator, and I'm that."

Jake knew when he was fighting a losing battle. He had fought enough of them with Terry in the past. He shook his head. "Okay, you can have Madge. But don't expect any help from me."

"I wasn't expecting any, Jake," said Terry with quiet resignation.

She turned to Madge to tell her to come on, but the blonde Cockney woman had already picked up her bag and was waiting. Together they walked away to get to the train station before they missed their train.

Kit watched the door close behind the two women and turned back to her sink of glasses. She ignored the taller man as he came to lean against the counter beside her.

"You're too quiet for you," he said.

"What do you want me to say?" asked the girl with a taste of bitterness in her voice.

Shiv reached a finger out and ran the back of it down her arm. She pulled away. "Knock it off, Jake."

"Now what?" demanded the man in frustration.

Kit turned flashing green eyes at him. "How do you think I feel? It's obvious you're jealous of Actor and Terry's relationship. How do you think I feel knowing you're still in love with Terry and I'm just what's – what's – available?"

"Kit," he said in a different kind of frustration. "I told you going in that I still have feelings for Terry and probably always will. I was bad for her in New York and we both knew it. She still knows it. You weren't involved in that mess. You don't come with that baggage. That's what makes it good with you. You think just because there was a previous love that I can't love you?"

"That's pretty much what I think," admitted the girl. "You never say you love me."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I never said it to her either." Jake leaned against the counter and ran a hand through his blond hair. "I'm no great catch, Baby, but I do love you."

Kit looked at him with doubting eyes. He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. Her eyes showed her uncertainty. She wasn't even sure the man was capable of really loving anyone. But he was better than what awaited her at home in Montana, which was nothing. So she would settle like she always did. Well, maybe not settle. Maybe she was stupid, but she did love him.

GGGGG

Goniff stepped out of the pop shop and looked down at the cracked sidewalk with an uncharacteristic frown on his face. This was the last of the places the necklace could be pawned. Maybe they were laying low waiting for the 'eat to die down. Or maybe they were 'olding onto the necklace until they got the insurance money before they pawned it. Or maybe they 'ad a private buyer, like what Actor used to do for a living. Either way, it was an awful lot of ifs.

The blond man dodged across the street scooting out of the way of cars that blared their horns at him and agilely missing potholes and uneven road. He leaned against a light pole and watched the other people who waited for the bus. Some of the women had shoulder bags holding their gas masks and a variety of cloth bags with food or their air raid kits. The few men carried tins with their lunches. Work would be starting up soon after the lunch breaks.

The red bus pulled up in front of him and he followed the women aboard. He made his way up the steps to the upper level where he could smoke. There was standing room only and he managed to find a pole to hang onto for the twenty minute ride that brought him to the Chinese section of town. He stepped out into a different world. The signs in the windows were not in English and the smells weren't either. But it was a safe place and one that most people would not look for him in. Sure and the brass knew he had a hidey-hole over here somewhere, but not where. Goniff walked down to the end of the block and shut himself in the red phone box. It was time to call the Warden.

The lieutenant answered on the third ring. Goniff could hear the relief in Garrison's voice when he recognized the Englishman's voice.

"You have a safe house?"

"O' course, Warden."

"Any news?"

"Not yet. Nothin's been moved."

"Okay. You have something to write on?"

Goniff scrounged around his jacket and found a stub of a pencil. He pulled out the train ticket stub and tucked the receiver in his shoulder, holding the ticket up to the window with one hand and held the pencil close.

"Ready, Warden," he said.

"Take down this number." Garrison recited a phone number.

Goniff read the number back. "An' who is this?"

"Christine. Terry's on her way there. Get in touch with her and keep her informed. Let her call me." There was a cynical tone to his voice. "We speak a language the Army doesn't."

"Right you are, Warden."

"Okay. We better get off this line. And Goniff . . . thanks."

"'Course, us Gorillas gotta stick together." The grin could be heard over the phone.

"You had to say that didn't you," laughed Craig. "Bye Goniff."

GGG

Garrison sat back in his chair, picked his cigarette out of the ashtray and took a slow drag while looking at the paperwork in front of him. One part of him was still livid with Actor and Terry for doing something like this. He had trusted Actor to not involve his sister in the con man's activities. In fact he was surprised the con man had taken Terry with him. Another part of him was trying to deal with the very real possibility of losing the Italian from the team. He had come to rely on Actor for his knowledge, expertise, and face it, friendship. Over time, the two had learned to trust each other . . . up to a point. Still Garrison thought both were surprised to find they had more in common than they ever expected. They had always had a love of the con in common. As time progressed, Craig had found out the Italian had a sometimes wicked sense of humor that meshed with the one he tried to stifle.

A movement at the door had him looking up. Casino was leaning against the doorjamb, watching him. He wasn't smiling, but at least he didn't look angry.

"That Goniff?" asked the safe cracker.

"Yes," replied Craig.

"Nothin'?"

"Not yet," replied the Lieutenant. "And Terry should be getting there about now."

"Warden, we ain't gonna let 'em send Actor back to stir are we?"

Garrison looked up in surprise. Despite all the fighting between the two men, there was a genuine concern in the safecracker's voice. "I hope not, Casino," he answered. Garrison shook his head in frustration. "Terry broached Switzerland to him and he refused. Said he didn't want you to get sent back to stir because of him."

"Army's got your hands tied," observed Casino.

Craig grinned. "It doesn't mean we're not going to do anything. We'll have to see what Goniff and Terry can come up with."

"Seems like Terry might be able to find that place where the party was. Might be somethin' we could use in their safe."

"I can't authorize that," said Garrison, tone without his usual military bearing.

"Ain't nobody askin' yuh to, Warden." Casino grinned. "No secret we get into trouble without your okay."

"That's true, Casino," Craig grinned back.

"We just might need a little help in the plannin'. Seein' as we don't have Beautiful to do it." Casino's grin grew wider and more conniving.

"I don't think it will hurt for one Garrison to talk to the other Garrison."

Casino straightened in surprise. "You'd let Terry go with us if it comes to that?"

"You think you can stop her?"

"Naw." Casino grinned.

"Well, maybe it won't come to that."

"Yuh really believe that one, Warden?" asked Casino cynically.

"We can hope."

GGG

Goniff found himself yet again alone in the very red oriental-decorated hidden room of the Chinese laundry. He missed Casino. The volatile safecracker was the best friend he had ever had. Oh, sure he was hard to get along with at times, but he was still a good mate. This wasn't right. They had all been here before when they were trying to save the Warden from bein' court-martialed. Now he was on this mission by himself. This was a mission, he realized. But unlike the ones on the Continent, this one was in their home territory. It was almost impossible to know who he could trust. Well, and there were the guys, and Terry. They were all what could be trusted. Them and the Warden. The Warden always came through for them. He hoped the officer could come through for Actor, but Goniff doubted this time he could.

Goniff went over to a large high backed upholstered chair and curled up in it to take a nap. Later on, he would go out again and check his contacts to see if anything had come up.

GGGGG

Madge had settled into Kelly's room. Her bag was open on the floor next to a wall. She had changed from the travel clothes she had worn on the way up into a skirt and blouse of the working class she was trying to fit in with. Satisfied with her appearance in the mirror attached to the door of the armoire, she went out to the front room.

Terry and Chris looked up at the Cockney girl's entrance.

"You have a plan?" asked Terry.

Madge nodded. "We know about where that estate is. I'm goin' to start 'ittin' the pubs and such close by. Places the girls would go to get a pint when they get done with work."

"What if they aren't allowed off the estate?" asked Chris.

Madge shrugged. "I'll be findin' that out too then, won't I? And I'll keep me ears open for any talk about wot was supposed to 'ave 'appened at that party."

Terry nodded and reached for her coat that was draped over the back of a chair.

"And where do you think yer goin'?" asked the Cockney girl with amusement.

"With you," replied Terry. "Where else?"

Madge shook her head. "You'd stick out like a sore thumb with a big plaster. You're too 'igh class. You can't look the part."

"We're not high class," said Chris in confusion. "We grew up on a ranch in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah, an' the Big Bloke's been teachin' her to look like a toff."

"Bloody 'ell, I've passed for a dolly before," retorted Terry with a broad accent. "An' didn't I 'alf pull it off now?"

Madge shook her head. "You might be able to con the upper class lads, but not the workin' girls."

Terry turned her frustrated look at the girl. Madge returned it triumphantly. Terry finally shook her head and reached into her pocket, retrieving a small amount of money. She held it out to the girl in concession.

"An' wot's this, then?" asked Madge.

"You have to buy at least one drink in each pub," said Terry smartly.

"So. I'm not needin' yer money."

"I own half the bar," said Terry firmly. "Consider it the wages we both know Shiv isn't going to be paying you while we're gone."

Madge cocked her head with a grin. "Seein' as yer puttin' it that way. . ." She took the money from the outstretched hand.

"Well, bloody frickin' 'ell," said Chris in an exaggerated accent that couldn't hide her American roots.

Madge laughed outright. "Not even close, Christine Lass." Shaking her head, Madge went to the door. "Ruddy Yanks," she muttered in amusement.

The Garrison girls stood in silent astonishment as the Cockney woman let herself out of the apartment.

"I think we've been insulted," said Chris.

Terry laughed, "I believe we have." She sobered. "I hate sitting on my hands."

"So what do you want to do?" asked her sister.

Terry thought about it and turned a speculative gaze at Chris. "I want to find that place Actor took me to change clothes."

"Do you know the name of it?"

Terry shook her head. "We came and went through the alley. The owner's name was Paul or Paolo. Live music. Swing." She smiled cynically. "Contraband Italian booze."

"If it had anything to do with Actor, of course it was Italian."

"You becoming an expert on our resident Don Juan now?"

"Just from listening to you and Craig." Chris thought about it. "Any idea where this place is?"

Terry pulled into herself, deep in thought. "North of the Thames. Italian neighborhood. There was a church." Her head shot up. "St. Peter's."

"That's a start," said Chris. She went to her phone and started making some calls.

Terry watched her little sister in surprise. After the third call, she remarked. "What do you have there, your own little network?"

"I have access to friends of the boys," replied Christine, somewhat evasively. On the fifth call, she got an answer. With a triumphant grin, she turned to her sister. "The Wild Boar. Owned by one Paul Verde."

"I doubt that's his name," said Terry.

Crystal laughed, "Like you even know Actor's real name."

"Um, yes I do." It was said quietly.

Now it was Christine's turn to stare at her sister. "He told you?"

"There were extenuating circumstances," evaded Terry.

"Just how close are you two?" questioned her sister.

Terry's mind flashed to the garden and then the stockade cell. "Not close at all now, I'm afraid."

Christine decided to let that one pass. "So do you want to go there now?"

The older girl shook her head. "Not without backup."

"Kelly should be back in three days."

Terry chuckled. "Kelly is not backup. I want _back – up_." Terry shook her head. "I didn't have much interaction with this guy, but he reminded me of our cousins, and their friends."

"Mafioso?" asked Chris, with concern.

"I don't think so. But he's probably as larcenous as Actor in his own way. More lecherous too."

GGG

Goniff walked slowly out of the last pop shop on his list. Nothing. Nowhere. Them people had to pawn that necklace sometime; sooner better'n later, thought the pickpocket. As he walked slowly down the sidewalk, he wondered how long they would have before ole Actor was on his way back to stir. He hated he was coming up empty. It felt like everything was resting on his shoulders and he had nothing. If Terry was in London, maybe she could find out something.

Not wanting a steady diet of Chinese soup, Goniff got in line at one of the public kitchens, paid his shilling, and got a hot meal with a lot of other Londoners. From there, he walked the rest of the way to his safe house. Before going in, he went back to the same telephone box, fished the scrap of paper from his pocket and called the number the Warden had given him.

The phone was answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" The voice was Christine's, but the hesitancy indicated worry.

"Chris, Love, 'ow are you?"

"Hi Goniff," came the now cheerful reply. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good as always," said Goniff. "Warden said to call you and talk to Terry. She there?"

"Yes, here she is."

Terry's voice came through next. "Hi, Goniff. Where are you?"

Goniff shook his head. "At me safe 'ouse. An' that's all yer gettin' right now." He didn't need too many people to know where he was. Not that he didn't trust the Warden's sister, she was one of them after all, but his location didn't need to be common knowledge. He knew the other blokes knew where he was because they had all been here before.

Terry seemed to accept his reply. "Just so long as you are safe."

"I'm safe," he assured her.

"What have you found out?" asked Terry with a tinge of hopefulness in her voice.

"Nuffin'," he said sadly. He hated to disappoint her. "No word out about the missin' necklace. Nuffin's been popped."

"Popped?" asked Terry in confusion.

"Pawned," grinned the Cockney.

"Okay," she said with a chuckle. "Not used to that one." There was a pause. "I guess it couldn't be that easy for us."

"Now, give it time, Love," said Goniff. "They might be waitin' on sumpfin."

"Well, if they wait too long, we might lose more than 'sumpfin."

Goniff smiled. The girl did tend to worry a lot. And he would bet she was more than a little worried about Actor. The Warden's freedom wasn't too secure either.

"Wot are you doin'?" he asked.

"Sitting and getting frustrated," replied Terry with a tone to match. "I brought Madge with me. She's checking out the pubs and such. Said I wouldn't fit in."

Goniff laughed. "Yer getting' to be too much like Actor. And where she's probably gone to, 'e wouldn't fit in too good either."

"Why?" asked Terry. "He goes to the Doves with you guys."

"Yeah, but 'e's one of us there," explained the pickpocket. "On 'is own, he probably wouldn't look right."

"I don't know," said Terry. "Of course I've never seen him try."

She knew the personality of the fidgety man on the other end of the line. "You sure you're okay?" she asked. "You could come here if you like. We have room yet."

"No," replied Goniff. "Better we say separated for now. If the army comes lookin' for us, they'll look at where you are first. This place they don't know about."

"Okay," said the girl. "If you need anything or you change your mind, just call Chris."

"Right you are," he grinned. "I'll call you tomorrow. I'm runnin' out o' coins."

He hung up, let himself out of the box and walked slowly toward the laundry, casually looking around for a tail or anyone suspicious. When he was sure it was safe, he ducked into the laundry.


	4. Chapter 4

The Price of Trust

Chapter 4

Madge returned a few minutes after 11 pm. She had obviously had a few pints, but was fully functioning and aware. The Garrison girls watched her as she dropped her purse on the floor, kicked off her shoes and collapsed into one of Crystal's wingback chairs, wiggling her toes with a broad smile of relief.

"Bloody 'ell," said the Cockney girl with a shake of her blond head. "I went to five different pubs before I found the bleedin' house staff."

"You found them?" burst Terry in hope.

Madge nodded. "I didn't talk to them, just sat at the next table and listened. They didn't say nuthin' about no party or missing jewels. Seems the Hoyt-Whites aren't real good with their staff. They don't pay 'em a decent wage, and they work 'em like slave labor."

"That doesn't surprise me," said Terry in disgust.

"So why do they stay?" asked Chris.

"It's 'ard to find work now days," said Madge. "Most o' these girls are supporting families; kids, elderly parents, widowed sisters. Some of 'em have 'usbands in the military. Some don't even know if their 'usbands are alive."

Chris knew that feeling when she knew her brothers and sister were over on the Continent.

Madge looked up at Terry. "One of the girls did mention she wondered why the military had been by to talk to the mister and missus."

"Did she give a name, a rank?" asked Terry eagerly.

Madge shook her head. "No, but I would bet it wasn't a high rank. There was just one man. If it was an officer, 'e would have 'ad staff with 'im, and the girl would have mentioned it probably. No this bloke was alone. Can't see no officer drivin' 'imself."

"So chances are it wasn't Yates," mused Terry half to herself. "He doesn't go anywhere without a couple corporals at least. She turned back to Madge. "Do they go out every night?"

"No," replied the girl. "I asked the barman. "E said different ones come on different nights."  
Terry frowned, "Didn't he wonder why you were asking?"

"Naw. I told 'im I had a cousin what worked for them and me aunt wanted me to look her up. Told him I'd be back tomorrow night."

"Gee, you're good at this. Maybe we ought to start sending you over to the Continent," grinned Terry.

"Not bloody likely!" exclaimed the Cockney. "I'm perfectly 'appy with me radio, thank you very much. I'll leave the cloak and dagger stuff to you and Shiv."

"Cloak and dagger?" asked Chris, giving her sister a questioning look. "Just what are you doing over there?"

"Picking up messages, dropping off supplies," replied her sister. "Nothing dangerous."

"No, it's just occupied territory."

" Nothing like what I do with Craig and the guys." Terry gave her little sister a look. "And what about you? You're still going in aren't you?"

"Oh, once in awhile," replied Chris innocently. "With the boys."

"Auntie sure gets a lot of attention," remarked Terry.

Chris shrugged. "She's very ill you know."

Terry snorted and Madge grinned at the sisters.

"Must run in the family," the blond girl said.

"What?" asked Terry.

"I've 'eard your brother is crazier than a loon over there."

"Which one?" asked Chris.

Madge looked between the two, realizing there was more than one brother. "The Lieutenant. Only one I know of."

"And how do you know?" asked Terry with amusement.

"Meg, who else? I don't get up there to talk to your guys when they come in." She yawned. "I'm off to bed. See you in the morning."

"Thanks, Madge," said Terry. "I'm going to call Craig and then I'm going to bed too."

"See you both in the morning," said Chris, heading for her room too.

Terry waited until they had both gone down the hall before going over to the chair beside the phone. She picked up the phone and dialed the mansion. Craig answered before any of the other men could get it, as she knew he would."

"Hi, Brother," she said in Lakota.

"Hi," he returned in the same language. "Anything?"

"The thief came up with nothing. The woman found the girls. No mention of the thing we are looking for. But an army man visited. Not an officer."

"Anything on that?" asked Craig with a frown.

"Not yet." She waited a moment. "How is the actor doing?"

"Okay, I guess," said Craig. "The warrior slipped him some supplies. Could not see him through the bars."

"Good," was all Terry could say. "I'll call back tomorrow."

"Be careful."

"Always. You too."

GGGGG

The next morning, the three girls got up, dressed, and plotted. Terry wanted to find the night club Actor had taken her too. She was still uncertain about tackling Paul/Paolo or whatever his name was without backup. They took a bus across the Thames and walked the rest of the way to find themselves in front of the massive dark stone façade of St. Peter's Basilica, otherwise known as 'The Italian Church'. Terry shrugged and started inside.

"Uh, Terry, wait a minute," called Madge looking decidedly uncomfortable. "I'm Church of England. Won't the priest toss me out on me arse?"

Crystal stifled a laugh. Her sister shook her head.

"He won't throw you out," assured Terry. "Hey, I'm Catholic, kind of, and the vicar hasn't thrown me out yet."

The three women entered the church. Chris and Madge hung back as Terry touched fingers to the font of holy water and crossed herself with a genuflect before starting down the main aisle. About a third of the way down, she slipped into a pew followed by the other two. Chris and Madge looked around at the white walls and the frescos.

"Fancy," murmured Madge.

"Not like Rome," whispered Terry.

The older Garrison girl brought the kneeler down and knelt on it, hands clasped atop the back of the pew in front, and bowed her head. The Cockney girl looked at Chris for guidance. She leaned back in the pew, crossed her arms in the coolness of the huge room and waited patiently. Madge followed suit. After a few minutes, Terry lifted her head, crossed herself and sat back on the seat, lifting the kneeler to its previous position.

As the three rose to leave, a black robed priest came out of the side wing and started down the aisle toward.

"Now what do we do?" hissed Madge.

"We leave," said Chris nudging her out into the aisle.

They turned and headed for the door, leaving Terry behind to approach the priest. The two girls waited by the door and watched Terry converse with the man. He smiled and began to speak a bit more animatedly. There was nodding and gesturing on Terry's part. She opened her purse and handed him some money. With more nodding, they parted and Terry joined her sister and friend.

"What was that about?" asked Chris after they had made it to the sidewalk.

"He was from Rome," said Terry. "We chatted about places we had been."

"Money?"

Terry shrugged. "An offering and I asked him to light a candle for me."

"You're that worried about Actor?" asked her sister softly.

"Let's just say I'll take help from wherever I can get it."

Terry headed off down Clerkenwell Road, the map in her mind leading her toward the bar. Two blocks away and down a cross street, she spotted the sign over the door. They walked past without a glance, continued to the end of the block and turned the corner. Terry led the way down the alley. Though it was daylight now, she recognized the bins and the door to the back of the bar. Terry kept on going out the other end of the alley and turned down the side street headed in the direction of the river.

GGG

About the time the girls returned to Christine's flat, Goniff ventured out of the Chinese laundry and began his rounds of the pop shops and some of his old fences. Several hours later, he did not have any more information than he had the day before. For about the millionth time, he wished Casino was with him. He hated being alone, and Casino would always spot him for a pint in one of the local bars. Well, he'd just have to go back to his safe house and swing around the circuit again before the pop shops closed.

GGGGG

Actor heard footsteps coming and shoved the book he was starting on for the second time under his pillow. He watched with apparent disinterest as two corporals he was not familiar with stopped in front of his cell. They opened the door and one walked in with shackles while the other stood outside, hand on gun. This did not bode well, thought the confidence man.

"On your feet," ordered the corporal inside his cell. "Col. Yates has some questions for you."

The tone of voice was familiar even if the man was not. A screw, of the worst kind. It would do no good to fight the man, so Actor smiled and rose to his feet, holding his wrists out in cooperation. The handcuffs and ankle cuffs were put on tighter than necessary. Actor had the feeling this was not going to be fun.

Wordlessly, he moved down the hall between his two guards. Passing into the next room, Actor noted the stockade's regular guards watching from a table. They did not look happy. Onward went Actor between his escorts, assisted by an occasional sharp stab to his ribs from the wrong end of the pistol. He was brought to a small office and shoved into a straight backed chair in front of Col. Yates.

"Good morning," said Actor pleasantly.

The door was closed behind him and locked with the two soldiers flanking it, on the inside. No, this was not going to be good, thought the con man. He tried to portray an aura of relaxed unconcern, as much as the cuffs and chains allowed. The army colonel came to stand in front of him, trying to intimidate him by making him look up. Actor merely smiled.

"Borghese, why don't you make this as painless as possible for everyone concerned? Just tell me where you have hidden the necklace," said Yates, with no salutation.

Actor shook his head and sighed. "I cannot do that, Major. As I have said before, I did not take the necklace. I have no idea where it is."

Col. Yates fairly bristled with anger at being addressed by this common thief at a lower rank than he had. Watching him, hiding his satisfaction at getting a barb into the man, Actor waited. This was the United States Army, and he was not a spy or enemy soldier, so there was very little the colonel could do to him besides question him. That was not to say Actor did not expect some retribution, but not from the colonel's own hands.

"Let's try this again," said Yates. His face beginning to redden with anger.

GGGGG

Chief carefully moved his arm up so he could see his watch. It was eleven minutes to one. He had been hidden in the underbrush since five minutes to twelve. Actor was not in his cell and hadn't been for the four times Chief had checked. He had a bad feeling about this.

Lying on his belly, book and cigarette pack beside him, the Indian stayed camouflaged in old leaves. There had been some activity at the front of the building, but from his vantage point he could not see the door. So he waited.

Ten minutes later, he snuck back under the window to Actor's cell. He listened carefully. After a minute he was rewarded with the sound of the mattress giving on the cot in the cell.

"Actor?" he whispered.

The sound came again and he heard the tall man move up to the wall.

"Chief?"

Man's voice was off thought the Indian. Stuffy sounding. Something wasn't right. "Yeah. Where were you?"

"Ah, they took me for 'questioning'," replied the confidence man.

"You okay?"

"I am . . . okay," said Actor. "The questioning was intense, but not brutal like the Germans."

"You don't sound okay," persisted Chief.

"I am fine," said the Italian wearily. "I simply had a little accident on the way back to my cell."

"Kinda accidents we had in stir?" Chief was worried.

"Similar," admitted Actor. "It is nothing." There was a pause. "Have you found out anything?"

"Naw," whispered Chief. "Everybody's come up empty so far, but they're still diggin'. I brought yuh a new book."

"Wonderful," said the conman in response to the book. "I have finished the other one. Let me get it for you."

One book was exchanged for another through the bars of the window and the pack of cigarettes was passed also.

"Chief, be careful. You should leave now. Col. Yates was the one questioning me. He may still be around."

"Ok, Man. You need anything?"

"No. nothing, thank you," assured Actor.

"I'll be back."

GGGGG

Terry was antsy. This wasn't going at all well. There should have been something. The answer had to be in that house. Or the bar, but she doubted that was a lead. The only way to get into the house or have adequate back up was with Casino. She wondered how her brother would respond if she asked him to send the safecracker to London too. She would broach it to him tonight when she called with Goniff and Madge's reports. That thought brought her to Goniff. She knew he didn't like to be alone or in charge of anything. He was right about the army coming here first if they wanted something. Maybe they should move to Goniff's safe house. So many loose ends.

Then there was Actor. How long would they hold him in the stockade before shipping him back to Alcatraz? They couldn't prove him guilty. However, the position of the cons was always tenable and not governed by military rules. She wondered if the confidence man would ever forgive her for questioning him. Probably not.

She was startled when a hand squeezed her shoulder. Terry looked up from her chair at her sister.

"We'll clear him," said Chris softly.

"You reading my mind? I believe he didn't do it, but proving it is going to be a different matter."

Chris rubbed her sister's shoulders. "It wasn't too difficult to see where you had gone off to." She smiled. "You don't want to admit it, but he's that important to you."

"Lost cause," denied Terry. "Even if he ever forgives me for doubting him, it won't go anywhere. We aren't right for each other."

"You've said that before. Me thinks thou doth protesteth too much."

Terry gave a cynical laugh. "Could you see him on the ranch?"

"No," agreed her sister. "But Craig and I are both wondering if we'll see you on the ranch when this war is over."

"Where else would I go?"

"Italy . . . the rest of Europe . . . working cons or keeping a con man out of trouble."

"Sure, Chris. Ain't happening."

GGGGG

Chief walked into the mansion and headed straight for Garrison's office. Casino followed him to the door.

Garrison glanced up from his desk. "What took you so long?" he asked with a hint of irritation.

"He wasn't there when I got there," said Chief.

"What!" Craig looked up sharply.

"He came back about an hour later. He didn't sound right. Said they questioned him. Said he had a little accident on the way back to the cell." Chief looked at Casino. "The kinda accident we know about," he said with meaning to the safecracker.

"Dammit," exclaimed Casino angrily. "The Army ain't s'posed tuh do that!"

"He's hurt?" asked Craig anger rising.

"Sounded like it, but he wouldn't say for sure," said Chief. "The window's too high. I can't see in."

"Did he say who questioned him?" demanded Garrison, standing now.

"Yates."

Army or no army, Actor was his man . . . and a friend. Garrison wasn't about to let this violation ride. He stubbed out the cigarette that was burning in his ashtray.

"What are yuh gonna do, Warden?" asked Casino. "They can't get away with that."

"I think it's time I checked on the welfare of my confidence man," said Garrison with a steely voice. "You two stay here. If anyone from the military shows up while I'm gone . . . disappear."

Chief and Casino exchanged surprised looks that turned to grins as Garrison strode out the door grabbing his army jacket as he went.

GGGGG

Garrison strode down the hall behind the corporal, back ramrod straight and face set in a no-nonsense expression. The corporal had the same apprehensive look the German corporals had when Actor and Garrison were posing as SS. Craig stood as the young man unlocked the cell door and held it open.

"I want a word in private with Mr. Borghese," said Garrison with authority.

"Well ... uh, Sir, I'm not supposed to . . . "

"That's an order, Corporal!"

"Yes, Sir," the young man snapped to attention. He held the door for Garrison to enter the cell and closed the door behind him, locking it quietly before trying not to look like he was fleeing.

Craig stood still and looked at the Italian who was sitting on his cot. Actor looked up and Garrison had to fight to not show any reaction to the bruise on Actor's forehead and the swollen nose with dried blood crusting the nares and down his face.

"What do you think you are doing, Lieutenant?" asked Actor with a crooked smile. "You shouldn't be here." His voice was stuffy as Chief had said.

"Chief seemed to think there was something wrong," said Garrison. "As usual, he was right."

"It is nothing, Warden," said Actor. "It happens all the time in prison."

"You know the guards here," said Garrison with a frown. "One of them did this?"

Actor shook his head. "Col. Yates brought his own guards for the 'questioning'."

"Yates did this?" asked Garrison, anger barely down to a simmer.

"His guards, on the way back to my cell," said Actor. "It is quite easy to trip a prisoner by stepping on the shackle chain. As you fall forward, they yank on the connecting chain . . . to try to assist you to stay upright. You have no balance or use of your hands to stop your fall. It is a common practice in stir," he said as though it was of no consequence.

"Broke?" asked the Lieutenant, leaning down to get a better look at the damaged nose.

"I don't believe so," said Actor, gingerly touching it with a grimace. "If it is, it is not displaced."

The sound of the door opening at the end of the hall reached the men. Garrison straightened and assumed his military bearing. One of the corporals assigned to the stockade approached. He carried a basin of water and a towel. Hesitantly, he stopped at the door and set the basin on the floor.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Lt. Garrison," he said. "Col. Yates was going out one door as you were coming in the other. We had to wait for the Colonel to leave before we could attend to Mr. Borghese, Sir. I hope you don't mind. We didn't know how long you would be."

"Thank you, Corporal," said Garrison.

The soldier opened the door and brought the basin and towel in, setting them beside Actor on the cot. He looked at Garrison hesitantly. "Would you like me to assist him, Sir?"

"No, Corporal, that won't be necessary. I'm sure we can manage," said Craig less sternly.

The soldier nodded, saluted and backed out the door, closing and locking it behind him.

"Thank you, George," said Actor.

"You're welcome, Ac . . . uh . . . Mr. Borghese." The young man moved quickly down the hall and out the door.

"George?" asked Craig in amusement. "You're on a first name basis with your guards?"

Actor gave a crooked grin. "Of course. We spend enough time in here, Warden. We know all of the guards." He reached for the towel and dipped a corner in the water.

"Give me that," said Garrison. "You can't see what you're doing."

"You need not do this," said the Italian as Garrison took the towel from him.

"We do it on missions. This isn't much different."

Put that way, Actor relinquished the task to the lieutenant. Craig tossed his hat on the pillow and began soaking the dried blood from the con man's face. His touch was as gentle as the con man's could be, but still touching the damaged nose brought a grimace to both men.

"So what did Col. Yates have to say?"

"Nothing much. He was mostly asking the same question repeatedly. Where did I hide the necklace. Are you going to ask me that now?"

"No," said Garrison, concentrating on what he was doing. "I know you didn't take it. You're not that stupid."

"Oh, thank you," said Actor, wincing at a tender spot. "So you believe me?"

"I do now. I just had to think it through," Craig admitted.

"Well, you're sister does not believe me." Actor immediately wished he hadn't said that.

"Yes she does." Craig glanced up at Actor's eyes. "I pushed that thought in her mind when she came here that night."

Actor wisely did not say if Teresa had trusted him, she would never have entertained 'that thought'. Instead he asked the questions he had. "Col. Yates does not have the authority to return me to prison, does he? He needs to get someone higher up to do that."

"It would have to come from one of the generals," agreed Garrison. He leaned back and assessed his handiwork. "Better, but I don't think you should go on pass to London for a couple days. You might have a little trouble with the ladies."

Actor's eyebrows rose at that and he rolled his eyes at the Lieutenant's grin. "Thank you, Dr. Garrison," he shot back.

His frown reminded Garrison of how vain the Italian was, and truthfully needed to be in his line of work. "It doesn't look like there will be any lasting damage," he said, unable to keep a hint of teasing from his voice.

Actor eyed him wryly. They both sobered as Craig put the basin and towel on the floor beside the cell door.

"So has anyone from G-2 contacted you, besides Col. Yates?" asked Actor.

"Not yet."

Craig pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and shook one out to Actor. The con man accepted it gratefully, surprised when Garrison flicked open his lighter and lit Actor's before his own.

"We're not giving up on this," said Garrison, taking a slow inhalation. "Is there anything you can tell us that could possibly help us?"

"Nothing that I can think of. And believe me, Warden, I have had plenty of time to think about it."

Craig nodded. "Terry said you changed clothes at a bar in London. Some friend of yours. How good of a friend?"

Actor shook his head. "He's larcenous. He's lecherous. He would not do this."

"You're sure."

"I'm sure. Not his style."

The two smoked in silence for a bit.

"Warden, you really shouldn't be here," said Actor quietly. "I don't want you going down with me."

Craig took a deep puff and slowly blew the smoke upward before answering. "I told you, we aren't done yet. We're going to fight this until they send you away and after that until we can get you back."

"Warden . . ."

Garrison looked at his second and friend. "Actor, some things, some people, are worth it. End of discussion. This isn't a democracy," he couldn't help but add.

It had the desired effect of bringing a smile to the confidence man's face. Garrison rubbed the butt of his cigarette out with his shoe and reached inside his jacket. He handed Actor another pack of cigarettes and another book of matches before picking up and donning his cap.

"Here," he said. "I know Chief just gave you a pack, but we never know when we can get back here. So take it."

Actor toyed with the pack in his hands and looked up at his commanding officer and friend. "Thank you."

Garrison cocked his head. "You really are starting to look like Jimmy Durante with that nose."

"That makes me feel so much better, Warden," said Actor with a smile that matched the officer's.

Garrison reached out and squeezed the Italian's shoulder, then turned to the cell door. "Corporal!"

GGG

Garrison walked into the mansion and headed for his office. The remaining two of his men followed him. Craig hung his jacket and hat on the coat tree. Turning to the men, he eyed them. Their expressions were wary.

"What happened?" Craig knew something had happened in his absence.

Chief was the one who spoke. "There was a call while you were gone. Major Richards."

Now what, wondered Garrison in frustration.

"He was lookin' for Terry," continued the Indian. "Told him she wasn't here and don't know where she is."

Well at least Casino hadn't answered the phone, thought Craig in relief. "What else?"

"He wanted to talk to you. Told him you weren't here either."

"And what did he say to that?"  
"Asked where you were."

Casino was getting tired of the long drawn out conversation. "He told Richards you were at the stockade. Richards asked why." Casino nodded toward Chief. "He told him he had to ask you."

Great, now he would have to explain this to the British Commando officer. "Is he calling back or did he say I was to call him?"

"You're supposed to call him," said Chief, giving the safecracker a dirty look which for once was ignored.

"So what happened to Actor?" asked Casino impatiently.

Garrison walked to his desk and sat in his chair, leaning back, a look of displeasure on his face. Chief sat on the corner of the desk and Casino slouched in the chair.

"You were right," said Garrison to Chief. "He had 'a little accident' with Col. Yates' guards."

"He hurt bad?" asked Chief.

"No," replied the Lieutenant. "Bump on the head. Bloody nose."

"Broke?" asked Casino sharply.

"Doesn't seem to be."

"That should have made him mad," said Casino, knowing how the man was about his looks.

"Not really," said Craig, thinking about it now. "Very calm. Maybe too calm."

"You think he's given up?" Casino sounded worried.

"No," said Chief before Garrison could reply. "Actor don't give up. Bet it's hard for him when he can't be in control of what happens to him."

"'Specially when it ain't his fault," agreed Casino. At Garrison's raised eyebrows, he added, "well, yeah, he wasn't supposed to go tuh that party, but he didn't steal nuthin'."

"What now, Warden?" asked Chief.

Garrison sat forward. "Now I call Maj. Richards and see what he wants. Then talk to Terry and see where we go from here."

Craig waited for the two men to vacate his office before placing that phone call. Now what, he wondered again. After a couple minutes he was put through to the major.

"Well, Lieutenant," said Richards. "I understand your sister is not there and you were visiting the stockade."

"Yes, Sir," replied Garrison.

"Would this have anything to do with the rumblings I am hearing about Col. Yates going after your con man?"

"Yes, Sir," said Garrison cautiously.

"The details are being kept amazingly quiet. I don't suppose you would like to fill me in?" The officer's smile could be heard in his voice.

Craig couldn't help but grin. "Would that be an order, Sir?"

"You could take it that way."

Garrison quickly filled the major in on the barest details. The man was no slouch in intellect. He knew there was more to the story than what he was receiving.

"So, Garrison," said Richards, "are the rest of your men with you?"

"Is there a mission, Major?" asked Craig, trying to skirt that question.

"I don't believe it is good form for a lieutenant to answer a major's question with a question, do you?"

So much for that. "They can be pulled together quickly, Sir."

"Um, thought as much." There was a pause. "I was going to send Terry on a mission with another group, but seeing as she is currently unavailable, it might work out in everyone's interest if I send you in her place."

"Sir . . ." Craig started to object.

"I am hearing rumors about where Col. Yates is wishing to take this. I can't do anything about Actor's present incarceration," interrupted Richards. "However, I think putting you over on the Continent and allowing your men a three day pass would be helpful. If you think they can keep out of too much trouble."

"I don't think there will be any trouble, Sir," said Garrison with a smile, not believing that for a minute.

"I hope not, Lieutenant. I will send a car for you at 2000 hours. And if you were by some chance to speak with your sister, you might tell her if she needs anything, she is more than welcome to call me. Not sure just how much help I can be against a colonel, but I might be able to extend some - fatherly - advice."

Craig almost laughed at that one. "I will be sure to tell her, if I happen to hear from her. Sir, who am I going in with?"

"Lt. Johnson. He will brief you in the sub on the way over."

"Thank you, Sir. And I am sure my men will be pleased with those passes."

"Good luck, Garrison. To all of you," said Richards.

Garrison hung up the phone and sat looking at it. He chewed on the inside of one cheek, reviewing the conversation in his mind. He hated not being able to do anything. He hated worse being sent away for his own best interest. He hated leaving Actor in the situation he was in, unprotected. But, this wasn't about Garrison; it was about this set up that had to be broken. And his men, and his sister, were the best people for the job. Craig would be of no help if he was in the stockade with Actor, and he wouldn't put it past Col. Yates to know that too. The other thing about the strange conversation with Maj. Richards was the feeling the British officer knew more than he was letting on.

"Chief! Casino!"

The two men hurried into the room and stood, studying their leader.

"So what's goin' on, Warden?" asked Casino.

Chief fingered the knife sheath on his arm, waiting for the next thing that was about to go wrong.

"I'm being sent over with another team," said Craig.

"Now?" Typically it was Casino objecting.

"Now," said Garrison.

"For how long?" asked the Indian.

"Until you see me again." Garrison's eyes scanned both men's faces. "You both have a seventy-two hour pass to London. I expect you to stay out of the stockade yourselves, but use your time of recreation well."

Both men got the intention of those words and smiled.

GGG

When Terry hadn't called by 6 pm, Craig dialed Christine's number. The phone was answered quickly by the younger girl.

"Terry there?" asked Craig without preliminary.

A moment later, Terry got on the line and the conversation continued in Lakota. "I don't have anything yet," said the girl, also without preliminary. "Thief says the necklace hasn't been fenced and there's nothing being said about a robbery. Madge is going back out at the pub. I need the safecracker."

"Okay, listen up," said Garrison. "I'm being sent to the Continent in your place. Indian and Safecracker have a seventy-two hour pass to London. So you have both of them. You also have your boss."

"My boss? How did that happen?" Terry sounded confused.

"I don't know," said Garrison. "But you can call him for some 'fatherly' advice. I think he knows more than he's telling me."

"That's interesting," mused Terry. "But if you're all leaving, what about the actor?"

"Yeah, well, there's a problem with that," admitted Craig.

"What happened?" demanded the girl, knowing the nuances of her brother's voice.

"He - uh – had a little accident."

Craig waited for the blast and wasn't disappointed. "What happened? Is he hurt?"

"Screws, not ours. Just roughed up a bit."

"What did – my boss - say to that?"

"I didn't tell him." Before his sister could blow up, he explained. "The men say this is something that happens all the time in prison and it's hard to prove."

"Yeah, okay, I'll call the good boss man," said Terry. She changed the course of the conversation. "How are the boys getting up here?"

"I'll give them the car."

"We're going to have to change location," said Terry. "If you're out of the way, there's nothing stopping the bad man from coming here looking for us. Send the guys here to pick us up. I don't know where the thief is, but I would bet the safecracker does."

"Terry," said Craig. "Whatever you do, be careful."

Terry's cynical laugh reached him. "You too, Brother." She thought about it a second. "How are you supposed to replace me? You look like crap as a girl. Can you even fit in one of my dresses?" she asked impishly.

"Funny. I'll tell you when I get back."


	5. Chapter 5

The Price of Trust

Chapter 5

After apprising her sister and Madge of the new developments, Terry placed a call to Major Richard's office while the other two girls went to pack bags. At least the major was on their side, somewhat.

"Terry," Richards' voice came over the line.

"Hello, Kevin," said Terry. "I hear you were looking for me."

"Are you going on the mission?" asked the major.

"Nope, Craig is. I'm already on one."

"So I hear." There was a pause.

"You heard some of it," said Terry, pointedly.

"All right, what didn't I hear?"

"Col. Yates men had an accident with Actor."

"They injured him, by accident," said Richards in a tone that said he wasn't buying that one.

"How do you know? Craig said he didn't tell you?" asked Terry in surprise.

"The regular guards did not appreciate the way their prisoner was treated and filed a complaint to their superior, Major Schaeffer."

"Major Schaeffer told you?" Terry was skeptical.

"Of course not," said Richards with disgust. "But Miss Schaeffer thought it prudent to notify me."

Now Terry was even more confused. "Meg called you? Why?"

Richards could not help but chuckle at pulling one over on the feisty young woman. "Terry, how do you think Meg gets the intel she gives to that little group you moonlight with."

Terry almost choked, but recovered quickly. "I don't think I know what you're referring to."

"Very good, but there was a little hesitation there. You need more practice."

Terry had to ask. "Do the people involved know this?"

"I don't believe so."

"We may have to get together for a drink sometime, Major Sir," said Terry cockily.

"After this little problem is settled," agreed the major. "Now, where are you?"

"Doesn't matter," said Terry. "I'm moving to another safe house. This one isn't secure."

"I need to be able to get in touch with you, Terry," said Richards. "I need to know where you are and what you are doing."

"Um, that wouldn't be in your best interest. This is a mission, Kevin. We may end up doing what we do best. And that isn't something you want to know about. I promise I will keep in touch with you."

"You had better!" said the British major firmly.

"Don't worry," smiled Terry. "I'm sure I will need some of that 'fatherly advice' Craig told me you would give me."

There was a snort on the other end of the phone. "Be careful."

"Always," smiled Terry in reply.

She hung up and turned to her sister, who had come back into the living room in time to hear the last bit. Crystal raised her eyebrows.

"Is Major Richards in on it?" asked the younger girl.

"He is now," said Terry.

"What can he do?" asked Chris. "He doesn't have enough rank."

"Oh, don't count him out," said Terry, flopping onto the sofa. "He was very by the book, until he met the guys. I think they're having a good influence on him. Besides, he won't tell Actor this, but he admires his abilities, so I think he'll help."

"Good thing."

Chris joined her sister on the couch and picked up a book to wait for the two cons to arrive. Madge sat in one of the chairs. This changed her plans. If she left now, she wouldn't know where to go afterwards. It wouldn't be safe to be here alone.

"Terry," the Cockney girl said questioningly. "Wot kind of language was that you were talkin' to your brother?"

The Garrison girls grinned.

"Lakota Sioux," replied Terry. "American Indian."

"That wot Kit speaks?" Madge asked.

"No, Kit speaks a little Blackfoot. Chris and I speak that too."

The blond girl shook her head. "You speak as many languages as the Big Bloke."

"Not quite," laughed Terry.

GGG

Chief was naturally the one to come to the door. He shared a quick smile with Crystal before watching Terry.

"I'll get the bags," said Chris, going back to her bedroom. Madge went to get hers.

"Casino with you?" asked Terry.

"Yeah, an' he ain't happy I came in to get you."

"He'll just have to get over it," said Terry. "You know where we're going?"

Chief nodded. "Been there before."

"I don't want to know," said Terry. Heaven only knew what trouble the cons had gotten into in London before.

Chris returned with two grips which Chief took from her. Madge hung onto hers.

Chris smiled. "I'd like to be a fly on the wall if Col. Yates comes when the boys are here, they aren't going to have a clue what he's talking about. And they're just apt to throw him out."

Terry could picture her kid brother and Dirk manhandling the arrogant officer out the door and on his rear. Her face broke into a big satisfied grin.

Chief led the way to the car. The girls followed. Down at the car, the Indian put the bags in the trunk while the girls climbed into the back seat.

Casino turned around and raised an eyebrow at Madge. "She comin' with us?" he asked Terry.

"Looks that way, doesn't it," said Terry smartly.

Chief got in the driver's side. He started the car, but Terry laying a hand on his shoulder stopped him from pulling out.

"We need to make a couple little detours," said the older girl. "She cocked her head at Casino. "You packing, Babe?" she asked.

"No. Warden said we couldn't."

"I got my blade," added Chief.

"Good," said Terry. "I have mine too."

"Where am I goin'?" asked the Indian.

"Just head across the river. We take Madge to where she's going and then one of you will have to pick her up."

Chief checked for traffic and pulled out. Casino stayed twisted in the front seat so he could look at Terry. "So what's your other detour?"

"We're going to a bar. You and me. I want someone covering my back. How much Italian _do _you know?" she asked.

"Some," admitted the safecracker warily. He wasn't about to admit just how much or little he knew.

"Well, listen close. The conversation's going to be in Italian," said Terry.

"Actor's friend?"

Terry nodded.

"You afraid of him?" asked Casino.

"Let's just say I don't trust him and leave it at that," said Terry. "He thinks I'm one of Actor's girlfriends. I think he underestimates me. He's about to find out different."

Casino chuckled. "Beautiful ain't gonna like that."

Terry eyed him back. "If we don't clear Beautiful, he won't have to worry about it."

Once across the river, Madge directed Chief to the neighborhood the pub was in. They left her off a couple blocks away. Now it was Terry's turn. Chief followed Terry's directions and circled the block the bar was on to get the layout of the streets in his mind. A car conveniently pulled away from the curb a couple cars before the entrance to the bar and he parked.

"Leave the meter running," said Terry. "This might be a quick exit."

Chief nodded.

GGGGG

Casino held the door open and escorted Terry inside the night club. They parted the blackout curtains and moved into the main room pausing to adjust to the change in light and get their bearings. There were round tables scattered around the room. Groups and couples sat, talking and drinking. The voices mingling throughout the room were a mix of Italian and English. There was a small dance area off to the right. A bar lined part of the back wall with the door to the backroom to its left. Smoke was already swirling toward the ceiling.

Terry took a breath and lifted her head in an air of confidence. Casino followed as she made her way to the bar. After a moment, the bartender, a bulky dark haired, dark skinned, mustachioed man came to lean on his hands on the bar in front of her. His eyes shifted to Casino's no-nonsense countenance and back to the woman, who wore a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"What may I get you?" he asked, an Italian accent strong in his speech.

"_Vorrei un Negroni, per favore._"

The man looked at her warily and gave a toothy smile. "I am sorry, Signorina, but we have no Compari. It is impossible to get since the start of the war," he replied in Italian.

"A couple days ago you had three cases of it in the back," said Terry, also in Italian.

The toothy smile disappeared and the man watched her warily.

"And while you are getting it," said Terry, "you can get Paolo. I need to speak with him."

"Who are you?" asked the man suspiciously. His hand started to slide to the back edge of the bar.

"Uhn uh," said Casino. "Leave your hands on the bar." He moved his hand up to toy with the edge of the open jacket as though he had a shoulder holster. Casino hated this type of bluff. He would have been a whole lot happier with a gun. This guy smelled of mafia.

"_Io sono la ragazza dell'Attore,"_ said Terry.

"_Un momento," _said the bartender.

He disappeared into the store room. A minute later, Paolo came to the door and took an appraising look at the two. He recognized the woman as the one who had been with _Attore_ a couple nights ago. The man with her was not the con man, though this one looked to be Italian muscle as Gianni had said. Paolo jerked his head backwards and disappeared into the storeroom.

Terry led the way with Casino behind her and a little to her right. Gianni gave him a dirty look that he answered with a smirk. Paolo stood close to his desk near the restroom that Terry had changed clothes in before.

"_Chi sei_?" he asked without preliminary.

"_Una ragazza," _repeated Terry.

"_Dov'è Attore?"_

Terry kept the conversation in Italian. "Jail."

Paolo shrugged. "That is not unusual."

"He is supposed to have stolen a diamond necklace at the party we went to."

"That is also not unusual."

"Maybe he did, maybe not." Terry lost her patent smile. "Maybe you are fencing it."

Paolo's face lost its humor. "I do not fence."

Terry shrugged. "I don't know you. I know you have contraband liquor. I don't know what else you might be into."

"Yes, I have illegal alcohol. I am no longer in the other business," he said firmly.

"What do you know about the party we went to?"

The man shook his head. "_Attore_ never said anything about it. He uses my place to change clothes when he goes out."

"Well," said Terry. "If I can't clear his name, he will go back to prison for a very long time . . . or worse." She made a slashing gesture across her throat that could not be mistaken.

"For a necklace?" asked Paolo in disbelief.

"He was set up. And the military somehow got involved."

The man's eyebrows rose and he sighed. "That is not good."

"No, it isn't," agreed Terry.

"This party," mused the man. "_Italiani_?"

"_Inglesi_."

Paolo shook his head. "I don't know how I can be of help . . ."

"Would you help him?" Terry voice and expression had become less stern.

Paolo nodded. "I owe him my life, _Signorina._ I will make some inquiries. I can promise nothing."

Terry nodded.

"How can I reach you?" asked the man.

Terry shook her head. "I don't stay in one place very long. It isn't safe. Give me a number and I will call you."

The man walked around his desk and opened a drawer. Casino started forward. Terry reached a hand back and stopped him. It wasn't missed by the man. He got a scrap of paper and wrote on it with a stub of a pencil from the top of his cluttered desk. Walking back around the desk he held the paper out to the woman. She took it and slipped it into her purse.

"I wish you luck," Paolo said. "He and I have both seen the insides of too many prisons."

"I'll clear him," said Terry. "One way or another, I'll clear him."

Paolo suddenly had no doubt about that.

"_Grazie_," said Terry.

As she turned to walk away, she was stopped by "_Signorina." _Terry looked back at him.

"_Credo che l'Attore aveva ragione. Voi valete."_

Terry looked at him for a second, trying to digest that statement, saying she was worth it, had come from Actor. Silently, she turned and walked away, followed by Casino. They ignored the bartender and left the bar.

They hurriedly got into the car. Chief didn't ask any questions, but pulled away and sped off. Terry stared at the back of the seat in front of her, lost in thought.

"So?" asked Chief. "Is he involved?"

"No," replied Terry, coming back to herself.

"How do you know?" demanded Casino.

"I know," said Terry. She looked at the safecracker. "How much did you understand?"

"Some," he said. "Not all of it. Not enough of it."

"He knows Actor from before. Said he owes him. He's going to ask around."

Casino's eyes narrowed. "What was that last he said to you?" The safecracker had seen the stillness that had come over the woman.

"Nothing of importance."

"Looked important."

Terry glared at him. "I said it wasn't important," she said slowly and distinctly.

"So he really is a friend of Actor's," interrupted Chris, trying to diffuse what could become a situation between Terry and Casino.

"Seems to be."

"Didn't think Beautiful had any friends."

"He's got 'em now," said Chief quietly.

"Yes, he does," agreed Christine.

They rode in silence to the area between Covent Garden and Piccadilly Circus. Neither of the girls had been there before and the change in sights and architecture would have interested them if they could have seen it without the darkness of the blackout. Chief let Casino and the girls out on a corner and drove away.

Chris looked around. "Chinatown?" she asked incredulously. "The safe house is in Chinatown."

"That's Goniff for yuh," said Casino. He glanced casually around, not wanting to let on that he couldn't remember which establishment it was. Then he spotted the sign, Hoo Sing Chinese Laundry. "Come on. The Indian can find his own way."

Terry shook her head. Some things never changed. "Have to admit, Craig wouldn't even look for us here."

The three made their way down the sidewalk, taking in the smells of cooking. All of the windows were darkened, some with tape across the glass. Printing in Chinese characters did not tell them what kind of shops they were passing. Only a few of the windows had writing in English besides Chinese.

"I could go for some Dim Sum," said Chris. "I haven't had any in years."

"Neither have I," said Terry.

Casino glanced at the pair. "You ate Chinese before?"

"Of course," said Chris giving him look as though he were an idiot. "We did live in New York for awhile."

Casino shrugged. "So did I. Didn't eat that stuff though. Yuh never know what's in it."

Terry stifled a chuckle. "I hope Goniff's got food."

Casino slowed his gait. "Uh, you might have to pay 'em to get in. Don't think Goniff thought we'd be showin' up."

Naturally. Terry glanced around. Nobody was on the street besides them, so she opened her purse and pulled out a few quid. She hoped that would be enough; for starters at least. She noticed her sister watching and shrugged. It was the same anywhere; bribes and payoffs. They approached a shop with a small sign hanging over the door with the symbols 洗衣. The English on the window said it was a Chinese laundry. Casino opened the door and ushered the girls inside.

The front room was small and lined with open shelves holding various sized bundles wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine. There were several ironing boards up with men dressed in native garb studiously working away. The clothing they were ironing was English/American.

One man looked up at the trio. He seemed to recognize Casino and nodded. The safecracker nudged Terry with an elbow. She stepped forward and placed the folded bills in the man's fingers. The money disappeared from sight as quickly as it would have if placed in Goniff's hand. The man took a moment to eye the girls with what might have been a look of disapproval before touching a spot on the side of one of the shelves. A floor to ceiling section of shelving swung silently open to reveal a dark passage going who knew where.

Shades of Boris Karloff thought Terry as she followed Casino into the passage. Christine was right on her heels. They went cautiously down some stairs and down another passage before going up stairs again. This brought them to a blank brick wall. Terry figured they had crossed under an alley into a building on another block. Casino touched a brick and a section of that wall opened up into a tiny anteroom with a long beaded curtain. Warm light shown through.

"This isn't real," a tiny voice whispered in Terry's ear.

She shook her head. Anything with these guys was possible. Terry followed Casino into a room that could only be described as red, really red. The safecracker stepped forward, Terry following, her eyes sweeping the room automatically.

"Hi Limey," said Casino with a grin.

"Blimey!" exclaimed the Englishman. "Warn a person why don't you?"

Terry took in the pickpocket standing beside a large wooden table in the center of the room, looking like he had just woke up. Chris stepped around her sister and stared at Goniff. He stared back, face turning pink, and ducked down behind the table.

"It's all right, Goniff," said Chris with a grin. "I've seen you in your underwear before at the mansion."

"Yeah . . . well . . ." stuttered the pickpocket, clearly uncomfortable to be seen in his lack of attire by the younger woman, especially since he was sober.

Casino was chuckling. He spotted a pair of man's trousers draped over a standing screen to his left and took a step over, yanked the article of clothing down and tossed it his buddy. Goniff caught it and quickly slipped into the pants.

"You like it?" asked Goniff proudly watching the girls looking around.

"It's – very red," said Chris, trying to take it in.

The walls were red with black lacquered wood accents and framing. Along one wall was a long bench that looked like it held storage beneath the seat. The opposite wall was lined with intricately carved cabinets and a sideboard sporting a radio. In the middle of the room was a long wooden table flanked by Oriental-carved chairs with leather seat and back cushions.

Casino pulled a tall backed bent wood chair out from the end of the table closest to him and sat down. Terry shook her head and pulled out one of the other chairs and sat. Her sister sat beside her.

"Where's Chief?" asked Goniff.

"He's comin'," said Casino, taking out a pack of cigarettes. "He's hidin' the car." The safecracker lit a cigarette and took a deep inhalation of smoke.

About that time, the Indian let himself in the room. Silently, he crossed behind the girls and took a seat next to Christine.

"So what are you all doing down 'ere?" asked Goniff, taking a seat.

"Her apartment wasn't going to be too safe," said Terry with a nod toward her sister. "Craig got sent in with another group."

"Wot about Actor?" Goniff asked with a frown.

"Hopefully he's sitting in his cell being bored," said Terry with a touch of cynicism.

Casino didn't like doing nothing. "So, yuh got a plan?"

Terry tried to remember when it was she had become the de facto leader when her brother and Actor weren't present. It was not a position she liked any more than the con man did.

"Kinda," she answered.

"Oh, that's real good," scoffed the cracksman.

"Why, you have one?" she shot back.

"No."

Terry gave him a withering glance. "It depends on what Madge comes back with tonight." She looked around the table. "You guys have any objections to a little B &amp; E?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"That estate?" asked Casino with a happy grin.

"I want to see what's in their safe."

"Tonight?"

Terry shook her head. "I don't know the layout of the whole house too well. I was only in part of it. I want to case it tomorrow and hit it tomorrow night."

"And how are you plannin' on casing it, Babe?"

"I'm not," said Terry, looking at the safecracker. "They know me. Think you can manage it without getting caught?"

Casino grinned at her, "Piece o' cake."

"I hope so," muttered Terry. She watched him. "If you had a safe where would it be?"

"Office," said Casino. "You want I should hit it while I'm in there?"

"No," frowned Terry. "Too dangerous. Chief can check out the security system, then we'll come back."

Christine had not had time to make any supper for them before they had left her apartment. She was getting hungry. "Goniff?"

"Yes, Love?" The gamin blond man grinned at the youngest Garrison girl.

"Do these people have food?" asked the girl, somewhat embarrassed.

"Sure," nodded Goniff. "I'll have 'em bring us sumpfin."

Terry was looking around the room again. A thought tickled her mind. "Has Actor been here?"

"We all have," said Goniff, "except the Warden."

"I suppose he speaks Chinese too?"

That brought laugh from the men.

"Naw," replied Casino. "We finally found somethin' the Walkin' Encyclopedia doesn't know."

"Good," said Terry with a grin. "I was going to get worried if we didn't find something pretty soon."

"You know when we bailed out over Yugoslavia?" asked Chief.

Terry nodded.

"He could speak to those people."

Terry laughed in remembrance. "I know. Craig told me."

GGG

Goniff had their hosts provide food for all of them. As they sat around the table with chopsticks eating food from communal paper boxes, two Chinese men entered with pallets to go with the ones that were stored under the bench seat. Terry and Chris exchanged furtive looks. It seemed they would be sleeping on the floor. At least it was warm and they didn't have to post a guard.

Around 10 pm, Casino and Chief left to get Madge. Terry idly sat down in front of the radio. She turned it on and fiddled with the dial. Chris and Goniff took seats around her. After a bit of adjusting, a newscast from Germany came across.

"I can't understand that," whined the pickpocket.

"Yes, but we can," said Terry. "Give me a few minutes to see what they're saying."

The two girls listened to the scratchy broadcast while Goniff turned back to the table and pulled a deck of cards from his pocket to start another of the endless games of solitaire. A few minutes later, Terry's attention was grabbed. Both girls stared at the radio set as if it was a real person. The German war ministry had just put a bounty on the head of the resistance man known as Jaguar.

"Wow," breathed Christine quietly.

"Yeah, wow," said Terry. "Well, he must be doing something right."

"Who?" asked Goniff, idly.

"One of the resistance people Chris and I know from France," said Terry in an off-handed manner. "They put a price on his head." She turned the radio dial until it picked up some British music.

The two girls exchanged looks. Chris stayed away from Shiv and Jaguar, but Terry had been going in more often on her own, with supplies, money, and to get information. The older girl had also begun recruiting cells in France and Italy. They both thought it would be a matter of time now before Terry gained a similar distinction as the group's leader.

GGG

It was a little after eleven when the door opened and Madge preceded Chief and Casino into the room. She took off her jacket, looking around at the unusual to her décor.

"Red."

Casino rolled his eyes and shook his head. Chief was grinning behind the girl's back. With a smile, Madge sat down at the table. She glanced at the cards spread out beside her, reached over and moved a card onto the correct pile, earning herself a look of exasperation from Goniff.

Terry stifled a grin. "Anything?"

Madge nodded. "Seems the Hoyt-Whites are going to be comin' into a bit o' money soon. Not that the staff will see any of it."

Casino and Chief took seats at the table. All eyes were on the Cockney girl now.

"It seems to 'ave something to do with the army officer wot keeps comin' around. Girls think it odd it's an Yank an' not a British lad."

"Do they know what his business is?" asked Terry.

"Florence said she heard somethin' about some jewelry. She didn't know what exactly."

"So what else did Flossie hear?" asked Casino, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket. He wasn't ready for the backhand across his chest he received from the Cockney girl.

"'Er name's Florence. Flossie is a cow."

Casino rubbed his chest and gave her a frustrated look. "I didn't ask what she looked like."

"You don't call a woman Flossie, Mate," expained Goniff. "Flossie is a name yuh give a milk cow."

"Enough with the cow!" said Terry in exasperation. "Did she say when this money was supposed to arrive?"

"Real soon was all she said," continued Madge.

Terry nodded. "Okay, tomorrow we stake out the place and try to get the layout. Tomorrow night, we hit it."

GGGGG

About the same time, Actor was lying on his cot, nursing a cigarette and staring at the ceiling. The Warden had been correct. No one had come to see him today. Perhaps they had been sent on a mission. It would not be the first time they had gone in without him. It just proved he was not indispensable to the group. Maybe they would not even replace him if they sent him back to stir. It wasn't like him to be depressed. Though most of the times he had previously been incarcerated, he had managed to bribe his way out, or at least make life in prison fairly comfortable.

This was not comfortable. He realized as he lay there he had become complacent with life at the mansion. The accommodations were pleasurable. He had access to a library the likes of which he had not been privy too in a long time. He had his cozy chair, his pipes and specially blended tobacco, fine cognac when he wished, and women when he needed his physical needs attended to. It had been too good. Granted, every time they went out on a mission there was the very real possibility they would not return or if they did there would be injuries. But that was the gamble he had accepted to get off the Rock.

Would he even return to the Rock? Actor slowly blew a small cloud of white smoke and watched it filter upwards. He had not told the Warden, but somehow the man seemed to know there was a possibility he would never leave England. During his 'questioning', Col. Yates had made the remark sending him back to prison would simply be placing an unnecessary financial burden on the taxpayers in the United States. He hinted it was at his discretion to imprison the confidence man, or execute him. Execute him for a necklace he had not taken and they could not prove he had taken? That was insane, but possible considering the extent of the colonel's hatred.

Actor shifted his long frame and bent one knee up trying to ease his joints and muscles on a cot with too little padding and so short his feet hung off the end halfway to his knees. Again he indulged in something he rarely allowed himself to do and contemplated his demise. He was not afraid of dying. Parts of his life had been delightful. He had visited more places than most people twice his age and seen many wondrous things; pyramids, ancient ruins, sunrises and sunsets in exotic lands. Except for times in jails or prisons, women were at his beck and call. His tastes and habits were expensive and he had the means to accommodate them. Still death did not scare him. His faith had taken a severe knocking over the years, leaving him to no longer believe in heaven or hell, so he told himself. What bothered him was where he would meet his demise. Knowing what soul he might have left would have long vacated its earthly vessel; he still shivered at the thought of being placed in the cold ground of England. He had always planned on being interred in a warm climate, maybe California or Florida if in the States, or preferably in his native Italy. He doubted here he would have a say in that matter. The two people Actor would have counted on to see that he was returned to Italy were the Garrisons. The Warden was who knew where, and in his own amount of trouble. And Actor had obviously run Teresa off. Well, it was better for her this way, he thought. She had become too close to him. He resolutely ignored the fact he was becoming close to her.

The cigarette had been smoked down to almost burning his fingertips. Actor rubbed it out against the rail of the cot, looked over his head and unerringly flicked it out between the bars of the window. At least his aim was still good. With resignation, he curled on his side, re-adjusted the thin blanket to cover most of him, and tried vainly to bunch the pillow into a decent shape beneath his head.


	6. Chapter 6

The Price of Trust

Chapter 6

The next morning, everyone was up and ready to go right after a breakfast of they weren't sure what and rice. Christine and Madge started putting on jackets.

"Not you two," said Terry.

"Why not?" asked her sister.

Madge paused with one arm in a sleeve. Terry handed Christine a scrap of paper. The younger sister looked at Terry with a frown. Madge took her coat off and glanced over the girl's shoulder at the phone number on the paper.

"If something goes wrong," said Terry, "I need you here to call Major Richards and let him know."

"Ain't nuthin' gonna go wrong," groused Casino. "We know what we're doin'."

Terry glared at him. "Yes, you do. But this isn't France. If you get caught you can't just off the guy. This is England."

"She's got a point, Mate," said Goniff. "We can't say they're the enemy."

"It would put a stop to our paroles for sure," added Chief.

"All right," Casino backed down grumpily.

Terry motioned with her head for Madge to step away from the others. The two women went into a back corner. Madge eyed her and waited.

Terry spoke in a whisper so as not to be overheard. "You might want to call Kit and tell her to warn Shiv there's a price on his head. I don't know if either one of them heard it."

Madge nodded. "And I don't know if Melinda was listenin' to the broadcast either." She smiled grimly. "I'll call after you're gone."

Terry nodded and they walked back to the table. Terry picked up her jacket and headed for the door.

"What was that about?" asked Casino belligerently.

"Nothing that concerns you," shot back Terry, locking eyes with the safecracker. "You're nosier than ole' lady Parker on the party line," she said in disgust.

"Who?"

Terry ignored him.

Christine knew she was referring to one of their neighbors in Montana and laughed. "No, Sister. Nobody's as bad as her."

Terry shot an amused glance back at her sister. "You're right." She headed for the door again. "Come on, Guys, let's get this done."

GGGGG

The Packard was hidden in the trees and underbrush along the drive not far from the manor house. The three men and girl were standing next to the vehicle, conferring in low voices. Chief had already made a sweep of the grounds.

"No dogs," said the Indian. "Didn't even see any decent alarm system. Nobody guarding the grounds."

"I guess this isn't the Continent so they don't figure they need guards," said Terry.

"Better for us," quipped Goniff.

"Okay, any idea where the office is?" asked Casino.

Chief nodded. "Back of the building, third set of windows from the east."

Casino nodded. "Okay, so let's go see what kinda trouble we can get in."

"No trouble!" hissed Terry.

"Don't get your drawers in a knot," said Casino. "We know what we're doin'."

"So you have said," parried Terry. "And I've seen you guys get into trouble before."

Casino shook his head. "Come on," he said to the Chief and Goniff.

Terry watched the three disappear through the trees before she moved silently behind a wide oak to watch the house. It was more than five minutes before she saw the men sprint one at a time across the lawn to the back of the house. She waited for an outcry or alarm, but there was nothing.

Chief kept watch from behind a large prickly bush. Goniff was at the window, working with a thin wire to open the latch. The wood framing around the glass panes were showing signs of rot on close inspection. Casino scraped a sliver of wood free with a fingernail.

"Don't look like they're as rich as they make out," he whispered.

Chief shot him an annoyed look. They didn't need anyone hearing them.

Goniff opened the window slowly and felt for alarm system wires. There were none. Maybe Casino was right. Maybe these people weren't as rich as they pretended to be. Silently, the slight man popped into the room and ran on tiptoes to the inner door. He listened for any sounds from the hall and then motioned for Casino to follow.

The safecracker climbed inside and looked around. There was a large desk in one corner, some comfortable looking chairs and accent tables atop a somewhat faded and worn Persian rug. The walls had dark wood panels with paintings of ugly people in clothing from a couple centuries earlier and bookcases with tomes that would have had Actor drooling . . . but then again maybe not. Casino started around the room, carefully feeling around the edges of each picture frame before moving it aside, looking for a wall safe. He found it behind the fourth painting; a woman with a horsy face that was uglier than the horse she was standing beside. The safe was a simple combination, similar to the one in the Warden's office. Piece of cake.

Casino was tempted to forget Terry's plan and open it now. Goniff snapped his fingers and made a dash for the window. Casino put the picture back in place and ran to dive through the opening. Goniff closed the window and ducked under it just as the inner door started to open. The three men exchanged looks. That had been a little too close. Now they had to wait for the occupant of the room to leave before getting back to the safety of the woods.

Meanwhile, in the woods, Terry heard the sound of a car engine approaching. She hoped the occupants were not sharp-eyed enough to spot the Packard, though it was camouflaged well with bushes and leaves. She edged around the tree keeping from sight of the car. As it drove past her, she noted it was military . . . American military. Keeping at a squat, she crept closer to the edge of the woods.

The car stopped in front of the manor and a tall, slim man, wearing a uniform like Craig's, got out of the driver's side. He was alone. Terry watched him trot up the steps to the front door and rap the knocker. A minute later, the door was opened by a servant and the man entered as though he were expected. There was something about the man that was familiar. The girl wracked her brain trying to remember a name and where she knew him from. It wasn't Col. Yates' office. Where had she seen him? Which officer did he work for?

She faded back into the woods as Casino and Goniff arrived at the car.

Chief appeared from nowhere beside her left shoulder. "You see him?" he asked.

Terry nodded.

"He belongs to Major Johns," said Chief.

"Kramer," said Terry. She couldn't remember the first name, if she had even heard it before..

"Yeah! He's Johns' flunky," said Casino triumphantly.

Terry graced the safecracker with a dirty look. "Watch it, Casino," she warned. "He's a first lieutenant like Craig. I don't want to hear you referring to my brother as a flunky."

"Naw," backpeddled Casino. "Warden, ain't a flunky. He should be a colonel by now."

Not while he stays with you guys, thought Terry. And she knew, with approval, that her brother would never give up on his men. She leaned against the fender of the Packard and frowned. Major Johns and Col. Yates? Just how many people were involved in this mess? She was aware both officers disliked their group. As for Actor specifically, he did seem to take great delight in treating them as underlings. It did not set well with either of the two officers, which was why the confidence man did it.

"I take it we're not leaving yet," drawled Chief quietly.

It brought Terry from her reverie. "No." She looked at Chief. "Keep an eye on the house. We'll leave after he does."

"Might be a long wait," said Goniff. 'I'm 'ungry."

"You're always hungry," said Terry with grin. "I don't think it will be very long. He can't stay away from his duties for any length of time."

"You hope, Sister," said Casino.

Chief had disappeared without Terry noticing. She turned her attention to the other two.

"Did you find the safe?" she asked.

Casino nodded. "At least it wasn't behind a picture of Hitler this time."

"I should hope not," said Terry wryly. "Can you open it?"

Casino graced her with a frustrated look. "Of course. Simple three tumbler lock," he added.

She looked at Goniff. "Alarms?"

"No," he replied. "Easy breakin' in and gettin' out."

Locks, alarms, breaking and entering. When had the girl from the ranch in Montana become used to all this? Right now this felt more normal than the thought of living on the ranch. Terry wondered if Craig felt the same.

The girl was right. Lt. Kramer left fifteen minutes later. They all crouched behind the Packard until the car had driven past. Straightening, they exchanged looks. Again, Terry seemed to be in the role of leader.

"Okay," she said with resignation. "Let's go feed Goniff's tapeworm."

"I don't 'ave worms now," objected the Cockney."

Terry raised an eyebrow at him, bringing smiles to the other two men and a fake sniff of injury from Goniff.

GGG

Back at the laundry, Terry went to the telephone booth while the others went inside. She dialed Major Richards number and waited to talk to the British officer.

"Anything new, Terry," asked Richards.

"As a matter of fact," grinned Terry. "Lt. Kramer was visiting the Hoyt-Whites today."

Terry could almost see the frown on the other end of the line. "Major Johns' aide?"

"Yes," said Terry.

"Very interesting," mulled the major. "And what is your next move?"

"Terry's grin broadened. "You really don't want to know that."

A sigh came over the line. "I would imagine something along the lines of what those men do best."

"Kevin, this is England," teased Terry. "That would be illegal."

"That's precisely what I am afraid of."

The girl sobered. "You didn't happen to – um – follow up . . ."

"He's still in the stockade and Col. Yates has been advised to stay away from him until a tribunal can be made up to listen to the charges and his rebuttal."

"A tribunal?" said Terry in surprise. "Actor's not regular army. How can he go up in front of a tribunal?"

"Yours is an unusual group and these are unusual charges," said Richards. "It may take another week before they can come up with a board."

Terry knew this was the doings of the British major. "Oh, you are good."

"Yes, well, I don't know how much help this will be, but it buys you some time."

"Thank you," said Terry sincerely.

"You had best find something that can be used in court."

"We're trying." Terry thought about the trial. "Does Actor have to have a military lawyer? Who would represent him fairly? If it does go to trial?

"Good point," acknowledged the major. "However, under the circumstances I should think a civilian barrister would be unacceptable."

Terry sighed. "Yes, I guess you're right. Except for Craig, none of the rest of us in the group exists."

"True," agreed Richards. "There is nothing to say the barrister appointed has to be an American. A British one should do just fine."

"I think I owe you a bottle of scotch for this one, Kevin," said Terry cheerfully.

"No!" There was an exasperated sigh. "That might be considered a bribe."

"Okay, a very late bottle of scotch."

GGGGG

Actor was lying on his side atop his cot, reading for a second time the last book he had been given. The sound of the outer door opening had the book disappearing under his pillow. The con man did not sit up, but watched the door to his cell. One of guards led a British captain to his cell and unlocked the door, swinging it open.

"You have a visitor," said the corporal.

Actor swung his feet off the cot and sat up as the captain entered. He said nothing, waiting for the officer to state the purpose of his visit.

"Victor Borghese?" said the man.

"Yes," replied Actor.

"I am Captain Richard Newcombe. I have been assigned as your barrister in the upcoming tribunal." The brown haired man, who might have been in his early thirties, indicated the end of the cot with his head.

Actor nodded. "I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage, Captain. I have no knowledge of any tribunal."

The officer set his briefcase on the end of the cot and removed some papers and a notepad and pen. "My understanding is your case is going before a tribunal to judge your innocence or guilt."

Actor remained silent, masking his surprise at this news.

Newcombe flipped through some pages, set the report he had on his briefcase and opened his notepad. "You have been charged with the theft of some valuable jewelry from a civilian. I assume you wish to plead innocent."

"Excuse me," said Actor, warily. "You are a British officer. I am with a branch of the American army. How are you involved in this?"

The captain nodded. "Major Richards has taken an interest in your situation. And as you are sometimes under his command, the major saw fit to have you represented by a British officer."

There was a con going on here, recognized Actor. Someone had involved the British major and he was obviously stirring up things for Col. Yates. Not being regular army, Actor could not see how he could warrant a tribunal hearing. Possibly a ploy to gain some time before he was shipped stateside? He wondered who had involved Maj. Richards. It was not like Garrison to bring in outside people. The major was Teresa's handler, but she seemed to have no further interest in the con man she had accompanied to the party.

"Please continue," said Actor.

"I see from your dossier you were recruited from a prison in California. Alcatraz holds a bad reputation even here in Britain." When the American was not forthcoming with anything, Newcombe continued. "You were incarcerated for stealing clocks?" Skepticism laced the voice.

He was never going to live that one down, thought Actor. "There was a wealthy buyer interested in the collection," he elaborated with an air of disinterest.

"You were incarcerated in various countries in Europe for confidence games and the theft of fine jewels and art pieces. You were tried for the theft of a Monet from the Louvre and released for lack of evidence."

Actor was not about to comment on that one. "Your point, Captain?"

"It would seem you have made a rather illustrious career of theft and relieving people of their money. So it would be entirely plausible you have done that again."

Actor nodded. "It would be plausible," he said. "However, I did not steal anything during that party."

"Or any other time?" parried the captain.

"Or any other time," replied the con man.

The barrister eyed his client, accurately gauging he was dealing with a very intelligent man. Actor was thinking this mouthpiece might have been good to have on his side in previous court cases. At least this one had done some research before meeting the man he was representing.

"Do you have any idea why you were accused of the theft, besides your reputation?"

Actor eyed him back now. "More to the point, why was the military involved in a civilian matter?"

"Your group seems to have made a few enemies within the American ranks. I am told Col. Yates is one of them. Would you care to elaborate on that? I cannot be of much assistance to you if continue to be reticent."

The British officer seemed to be on the level. What more did he have to lose, wondered Actor. The odds were against him already. Maybe this man could lower the odds a little. "What is it you wish to know?"

GGGGG

It was after midnight but there was still a play of light and shadow on the building from the waning moon. Goniff opened the lock on the window with ease and pushed it open. He climbed in first, pausing behind the blackout curtain to listen. Hearing nothing, he moved into the room and cased it. Satisfied it was safe, he held the curtain aside for Terry and Casino.

The safecracker wasted no time in moving straight to the safe. He did not like having Terry along in case they were caught, but she was the only one who could identify the necklace. Goniff took up his station at the door, listening for anyone in the hall.

Terry stood beside Casino, aware her hands were sweaty and she had to keep a firm grip on the small hand torch she was aiming at the dial on the safe. This was not like doing it on a mission. This was like doing it on a heist. That's what it would look like if they were caught. And for some reason this worried her more than what they did on the Continent.

The safe opened easily and Casino made a silent whistle. Terry peered inside the safe and felt a moment of triumph. Not only was the necklace there, but also a very substantial bundle of money. Casino's hand appeared in front of her nose, reaching into the safe. Terry swatted it and shook her head with a frown. The glare the safecracker gave her made her wonder if she would have a fight with him over taking the money. She shook her head again.

"Seen enough?" asked Casino in disgust.

"Let's get out of here," said the girl.

Casino shut the door on the safe and wiped it down with his handkerchief, twirling the dial with the cloth between his fingers and the dial. He replaced the painting, wiped the frame down, and escorted the woman to the window. Goniff stayed by the door until the two were safely outside before following them.

Nothing was said until the three had joined Chief at the car. Terry climbed in the front seat, leaving the other two to get in the back.

They were turning onto the road when Chief asked, "Get what you needed?"

"Didn't get anything," grumbled Casino.

"We couldn't touch that money," said Terry firmly.

"I know," conceded the safecracker. "It's just such a waste. That was quite a stash." He leaned on the back of the front seat, putting his head behind Terry's ear. "You were right, Babe. That is one ugly necklace, diamonds or not."

Chief shot a glance at Terry. "Necklace was there?"

"That and a lot of money," answered the girl.

"So now what do we do?" asked Goniff.

"We can't tell the army," said Casino. "They'll think Beautiful stole it and we put it back."

"Good point," acknowledged Terry. "We have to figure out a way for the army to find out without involving us."

"Got a plan?" asked the Indian.

"Not yet," said Terry. She turned her head toward Casino. "You got a plan?"

"Me? Naw," scoffed the safecracker. "I'm just the cracksman. You're Actor's con woman. And a Garrison."

Terry swung her hand backwards and clunked Casino on the head with her knuckles. "I'm not Actor's anything," she could not help retorting.

"Aw come on," scoffed Casino, rubbing his head. "You two are so close you probably can talk to each other without havin' to open you mouths."

"Not any more," said Terry quietly, pulling into herself and wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

Chief shot her a sharp look. "You two get into a fight?"

"Something like that," she said.

"Aw now, Terry," said Goniff. "Actor's goin' through a bad time. 'E probably don't mean whatever 'e said. 'E's just upset."

"Sure, Goniff," she said.

Back at the safe house, Terry went to the telephone box while the others went inside. She pulled the scrap of paper from her pocket, and squinted in the dim light from the moon to read the number. Sucking on one cheek, she put the call through to the Italian night club, and asked for Paolo. It was a minute before the man answered.

"_Buona notte_," said Terry keeping the conversation in Italian.

"I have nothing to offer you," said the man regretfully.

"I know," she said. "It hasn't been pawned yet."

"Ah," said Paolo. "You know this for a fact."

"Yes," replied Terry. "I have seen it. It is where it was supposed to have come from."

"_Ma!_ A con game. And at the expense of _Attore_."

"Looks that way," said the girl.

"Would you like me to obtain it for you?" offered the man.

Somehow, knowing the Italian had the means to do this, did not surprise her. "No," she said. "If I wanted it, I could have had it. We can't touch it where it is. We have to wait for it to surface on the street." She suppressed a sigh. "May I impose on you to continue watching for it?"

"Of course," assured Paolo.

"Thank you," said Terry. "I will contact you tomorrow."

After hanging up, she leaned against the side of the telephone box. The man was definitely not legitimate, but then she would not have expected any friend of Actor's to be. That must have been one big favor Actor had done for the man. The thought of the con man sobered her. She wondered how he was doing. Knowing Actor, he would never forgive her for questioning him like she had and wondered where that would leave them. There was nothing she could do about it now. Maybe, with time, he would mellow out and they could try to discuss it. With a shake of her head, she straightened and went in to do some thinking about what to do next.

GGGGG

The sky was just beginning to lighten when Garrison mounted the steps and entered the mansion. It was dark and cold . . . and silent. He shrugged out of his green corduroy jacket and tried to decide if he wanted to get something to eat or go take a nap. They had debriefed with Major Richards before splitting up and he being delivered to the Mansion.

The debriefing had made him curious. Nothing of interest had been mentioned by the British officer, but his glances at Garrison during their report on the mission made Craig think there was something going on he was not aware of.

Sleep won out over food. Craig trudged up the stairs toward his room. It was too early to call Crystal. He wondered if she knew where her sister and his men were hidden. Probably not. Terry had always tended to shield her baby sister when they were growing up.

Despite not having slept in over 48 hours, Craig's sleep was fitful, with dreams he could not remember upon awakening. Awakening with a start, he rolled over and peered at the clock beside his bed. It was 8 am. He had only been in bed three hours. His pajamas were damp and clinging with sweat. He did not feel sick, just worried. Giving up, he arose, took a shower, dressed in fatigues and went downstairs to get a cup of coffee for breakfast. He missed having Terry there with food and sisterly concern when he came back from a mission.

Forgoing the time it would take to heat up the wood burning part of the old AGA, Garrison set the coffee pot on the gas burner and got a mug from the cupboard. He stood and smoked a cigarette while the coffee was perking. When it was finally ready, he poured himself a full mug and went to his office. Surprisingly, there had been no mention at the debriefing of another mission with his own men. That would not last long, with or without Actor.

Actor. Was he even still in England? Had he been shipped back to prison in the absence of Garrison? That was the first call. Craig dialed the stockade number from memory and repetition. The corporal who answered assured the officer his man was still there. He was being held until the tribunal next week. Tribunal? What tribunal? The corporal did not have any details, but knew that Mr. Borghese was going to trial the early part of next week. Craig hung up with confusion. How could Actor get a tribunal? He wasn't regular army. This called for a visit to the stockade to find out from his con man what was going on.

The next call was to his youngest sister's flat. After five rings, the phone was answered by a groggy and disgruntled Kelly with a "what?".

"Either of your sisters there?" asked Garrison.

Kelly woke up instantly. "No. Hey, Craig, what's going on? We got back early this morning. Nobody's home. There's a note saying Chris and Terry are in London, but they can't be reached and not to worry. When either of them says don't worry, I worry."

"Probably with good reason," said Craig. "I didn't think Terry would take Chris with them, but she might have thought it wouldn't be safe for her there alone."

"Right there, Brother," said Kelly, with annoyance. "You're the second call this morning. Some damn Col. Yates called and wanted Terry or Chris. I told him I don't know where they are. He said I was lying. I told him to shove it and hung up. Who is this asshole?"

"One of my commanding officers," said Craig.

"So what's he want the girls for?"

"Long story," Craig said. "But you need to hear it."

"Okay, let me get a cigarette."

"You smoke?" asked Garrison in surprise.

"Long story," parroted Kelly. Craig heard the rustle of a pack and the click of a lighter. "Okay, shoot."

Craig explained the whole story with Actor, the party, the theft, Terry, and Col. Yates.

When he was finished, the younger brother gave a whistle. "You mean our sisters are holed up in London somewhere with your men, doing who knows what that probably ain't legal?"

"That's about it," said Craig.

"So chances are this dimwit colonel is going to show up here at some point looking for Terry?" said Kelly.

"Probably."

Craig could hear the grin in the younger boy's voice. "I hope he does. He woke all three of us up and we just got to bed after – uh – visiting our sick aunt. We ain't military. Your commanding officer is probably going to find himself tossed out into the street."

"Now Kelly, you know I can't condone that behavior."

Kelly switched to Lakota. "No, but you can enjoy it when I describe it to you."

Garrison laughed. His kid brother was still technically a child, but the person whom Craig was talking to was a man. And a Garrison. Garrison had no doubts that Kelly, Tinker, and Dirk would indeed toss the colonel out. It was a nice thought, but so unworthy of an officer and West Point graduate. Maybe he had been hanging around his men too much.

"Well, if you hear from the girls, tell them I'm back."

"Will do."

GGG

Lt. Garrison followed the corporal down the familiar hall into the stockade. He carried a bag, the contents of which he had dutifully shown the guards. They had no specific orders Mr. Borghese could not have those items, and they liked the tall Italian. He always had dignity and manners, even under his present circumstances.

Actor was reclined on his cot, but sat up when he saw Garrison. He waited until the door was locked behind Garrison and the guard had left.

"Warden, you shouldn't be . . ."

"Can it, Actor," said Craig with a grin. "I have a right to check on my man. Especially after what happened earlier." He pointed a finger at the con man's nose still swollen nose. "It looks a little better."

The right side of Actor's mouth curled up in a grin through two days growth of whiskers. He moved toward the head of the bed and indicated the officer could sit. "It is improving." He touched the nose carefully. "Not broken."

Garrison gave the man a once over look. "Don't they allow you to wash up?"

"Every other afternoon."

"Must figure you're just lying around collecting dust," said Garrison innocently.

"Lieutenant!" objected Actor, realizing by the grin that was tickling the other man's mouth he was teasing. "You might want to stay upwind."

Always observant, Garrison knew Actor had seen the bag, though he was not mentioning its presence. "I brought you a few things." He handed the bag to the Italian.

Actor opened the bag and peered inside. "Ah, thank you, Warden." He pulled out two thick books, two packs of cigarettes and a couple books of matches.

"I promised them you wouldn't try to burn the place down in order to escape."

"Hardly."

"And I snuck these in." Craig pulled a pipe and tobacco pouch from inside his jacket.

The Italian's eyes lit up, reminiscent of the way Chief looked at his blade. He accepted them eagerly. "Bless you, my son."

"Hey," objected Garrison with a laugh. "This isn't a monastery and you aren't a monk."

"Might as well be in here," moaned Actor dramatically.

Craig sat silently and watched Actor go through the ritual of building a pipe. He flicked his lighter and held it so the con man could suck the flame into the bowl and get it started. The first pull released a big puff of smoke that was followed with a sigh.

"Seriously, thank you," said Actor, relaxing.

"Seriously, you're welcome." Craig lit a cigarette. Maybe, if they survived this war, he'd get Actor to teach him how to smoke a pipe.

"Where were you?" asked Actor. "A mission?"

"Yes," replied Craig. "With Randy's group. Terry's gone, so they had to send the other Garrison."

Actor let that one slide past, but frowned. "What about the others? They aren't in here, obviously."

"No," Craig blew a stream of smoke to race Actor's to the ceiling. "They got a 72 hour pass. They'll show up sometime."

That nonchalant statement brought Actor's head around to frown at the officer. "Okay, Warden, what's the con?"

Garrison chuckled. "You tell me? What's this business about a tribunal?"

"You don't know?"

Craig raised an eyebrow at his second. "You have a concussion with that nose? Would I be asking if I knew?"

Actor shrugged. "I thought you might have had something to do with it."

"No. You know who ordered it?"

"Major Richards, I am told."

That explained Richards' behavior. "So who is representing you?"

"A Captain Newcombe."

Garrison frowned. "That isn't familiar."

"British."

A British lawyer? What the heck was going on, Garrison wondered. He sighed. "I can't leave you guys alone for two days without you getting into something crazy."

"I beg your pardon," said Actor, playing along. "In case you have not noticed, I am securely behind bars. I cannot get into anything more than what I am already in." He frowned. "So where are the others?"

"Haven't a clue. London is all I know. Goniff found them a safe house."

Actor grinned. He knew exactly where they were. And as much as he liked and trusted the Lieutenant, he was not about to tell him the location. It was too safe of a hiding hole. "What are they up to?"

"I don't know," replied Garrison, blowing another stream of smoke to chase Actor's.

"You probably don't want to either," predicted the confidence man. "Let us hope they do not get caught."

Really, thought Craig. "So has Col. Yates been back to see you?"

"No," replied Actor, with a slight tone of relief. "Major Richards has seen to it the good colonel stays away from me until the tribunal. Whenever that is scheduled."

"I guess I need to have a talk with Major Richards." Terry must have called him in on this Garrison figured.

The two men sat in an easy silence smoking. Actor rose and went to the window to tap the spent tobacco on the ledge between the bars until it cooled enough to push outside on the ground. He stroked the pipe as though it were an old friend before handing it to Garrison.

"You should probably take it back with you. It is one of my favorites. I would hate for something to happen to it here."

"I'll bring it back the next time I visit," assured Garrison. He placed it and the tobacco pouch back inside his jacket.

"That's very kind, Warden," said the con man sincerely.

Craig shrugged it off. Despite the light tone of the conversation, he knew Actor well enough to know the man was very concerned about his future. So was Garrison.

"We'll get you out of this," said the officer seriously.

Actor shook his head. "I am a realist," he said. His face broke into a crooked smile. "If it doesn't work out, you and the others have given it a very good try."

Garrison nodded and stood looking at the confidence man. "I'd better go. I need to get in touch with Maj. Richards and see what I can do to help."

Actor frowned. "Lieutenant, do not jeopardize your career over this." Over me, he wanted to say.

Craig gave his own crooked smile. "Don't worry about me. My career has taken hits before. I'm still here. It's a matter of principle." And friendship. He slapped Actor lightly on the upper arm and turned away, calling for the guard to let him out. "I'll be back tomorrow. Maybe I will know more by then."

The same corporal opened the cell door and let the lieutenant out and then locked the door. Actor stood, watching the back of the man who had become a friend to him walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

The Price of Trust

Chapter 7

Goniff went out to make the first rounds of the pop shops he knew and the contacts he had. It made no sense for the Hoyt-Whites to hang onto the necklace. They had received money for it and Mrs. Hoyt-White could not be seen wearing the bauble. If they had a private buyer, the necklace would have been gone long before.

Terry was solemn and drawn into herself. She wished she had Actor here to run this show, but if she had Actor here, there would be no need for any of this. She looked around the room. Madge was sitting at the radio with the volume turned down to practically inaudible. Casino was sitting at the table playing solitaire. Crystal was across the table from him, keeping a concerned eye on Chief. The Indian was pacing. Terry realized he was feeling closed in. Used to being able to look outside or wander the grounds at the mansion, he was confined to the red room with no windows and no grounds to wander. He needed a break before he and Casino started picking fights with each other. They had been amazingly good natured so far.

"Hey, Chief?" asked Terry.

The young man stopped and looked at her.

"Could you take Chris for a walk? I think she needs to get out."

Christine smiled encouragingly at the man. It sounded like a marvelous idea to her.

"I think there's a park a couple blocks from here," continued Terry. "And maybe you could find a real store. I think everybody is getting low on cigarettes. And I, for one, would love to have some bread and cheese if you could find some."

"Oh please Chief?" asked Chris, picking up on her sister's ploy. "I'm not used to staring at four walls so much. I don't think red is going to be my favorite color anytime soon."

The Indian nodded. "Money?"

"I have money," said Chris quickly. "The least I can do to aid in the cause."

Chief nodded again. He helped Chris into a jacket and escorted her through the door into the tunnel.

"Good move," said Madge casually after they had left.

"Yeah," agreed Casino. "He was startin' to get on my nerves. Thought I might have to pop him one pretty soon."

Terry eyed him drolly. "That all you know how to do?"

"Oh, I'm good at a lot of things, Babe," bragged the safecracker.

"Do tell," said Terry sarcastically, while Madge rolled her eyes. "No, don't tell!" said Terry quickly, afraid he might elaborate.

Casino chuckled. "You wanna go for a walk?"

Terry did not like sitting doing nothing either. "Sure, why not." She looked at Madge. "You want to come too?"

Madge gave her a drool look. "I live in a basement, remember? I'll do me 'getting out' tonight. And red don't bother me none."

"You want me to bring you anything?" asked Terry, getting into a jacket.

"Yes," said Madge firmly. "Some ruddy Earl Grey if you don't mind. This Chinese stuff isn't doin' it."

Terry laughed. Casino escorted her out the door now.

"See yuh later, Madge," said the safecracker.

"Take your bleedin' time," muttered the girl to herself. All these people in one room was what was getting on her nerves. She adjusted the dials on the radio until she picked up the German station she usually monitored for Jake. It might do to see if any more was being said about Jaguar.

GGG

Chief and Chris ambled slowly down the street. It was three blocks to the park and they were not in a hurry. The couple skirted around the people who were going in and out of shops. They took in the sights and sounds that were not a familiar part of their daily lives. As they reached the end of the neighborhood, Chief relaxed imperceptibly. He was always tense in unusual situations and the area and the company of the young woman beside him qualified as unusual.

They crossed a street and saw a glimpse of the park ahead. There were fewer people on this block. Most of the apartment buildings had big holes as though some giant creature had taken a bite, didn't like the taste and spit the bricks out all over. The couple had to watch their step to avoid loose bricks on the sidewalk, though great effort had been made by the cleanup crews to pile the debris out of the way.

Crystal let her hand brush against Chief's as if by accident. He took the hint and took her smaller hand in his.

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked with a boldness that was not yet comfortable.

Chief looked down at the dark haired girl. She was gazing up at him from under unadorned lashes. He smiled and released her hand so he could put an arm around her shoulders. With a smile, she moved up against him, the now free hand slipping around his waist from behind. They crossed the street at the end of the block and entered through the gates into a verdant grassy park, a contrast to the devastation and dirt of the area they had just come from.

GGG

Terry and Casino went in the opposite direction when they left the laundry. Terry was not really seeing the area they were passing through. Her brain was on automatic, taking in anything that might be a threat, but not on a conscious level. She did not feel threatened here. Her mind was on the situation with Actor. She did not know what to do to get the illegally obtained information about the whereabouts of the necklace to someone who could do some good. So many questions, so little time.

Wrapped up in her thoughts, she paid little attention to Casino until an arm went around behind her. She tilted her head and looked up at the safecracker. He was watching her with a little bit of concern.

"You're too quiet," he observed.

"Sorry," said Terry, not making him remove his arm. It felt good to have that little bit of support from him.

"You're doin' the best you can," he said.

"And you guys are wonderful," she replied. "But what happens if it isn't enough?"

"Well," Casino said with a sigh, "if we can't spring him, then we'll have to find a way to get him back."

"He won't spring," said Terry with a frown. She eyed him. "As much as you complain about Actor, I would think you'd be happy to be rid of him."

"Aw, hell Terry, I complain about everybody. He's high and mighty, but he's damn good to have on our side. None of us would be here now if it weren't for Actor connin' us out of bad spots."

"All of you have done your share to get us out of bad spots," added the girl. "So why do you have to complain about everybody?"

Casino shrugged. "I don't know. Just the way I am I guess."

"No, you know," she said, slipping an arm around his waist. "You just don't realize you don't have to do it with us."

"Hard to quit."

"So try harder."

They ambled down the street, silent until they reached the edge of Chinatown. Terry halted and looked around to get her bearings. Crossing Lisle Street, Casino allowed Terry to lead the way, figuring she knew where she was going. They moved into Leicester Square and walked up and down a couple streets until they came across a tea shop. Terry bought a tin of Earl Grey for Madge, figuring the woman could always use it when this was over. It was not nearly enough to pay for the trouble she was going through for them.

Around noon, the two couples met up outside the laundry. If Chris was surprised to see Terry with Casino's arm around her, she didn't show it. For his part, the safecracker said nothing about Chief's arm around the younger Garrison girl. They went inside to see if Goniff was back.

Madge turned the radio off and looked up at the two couples. She was still the only one there. Terry handed her the little bag with the tin of tea. The Cockney woman's face broke into a huge smile at the contents.

"Hear anything interesting?" asked Terry casually.

"No."

Casino gave Terry a skeptical look. "You were expecting them to say somethin' about the jewel theft?"

"Not where I was listenin', Mate," Madge butted in.

Terry looked at her with a grin. "Where did you pick up?"

"Berlin."

That got a sharp look from Chief and Casino.

"You speak German?" asked Chief.

"Not real good," admitted Madge. "I understand some German and French." Casino's eyebrow rose in surprise. The woman favored him with a dirty look. "Before this mess started, I 'ad a roommate who spoke French, an' I was seein' a nice newspaper reporter from Germany."

Even Terry did not know that about the woman. She turned and helped Chris set out bread and cheese. They had all just sat down to eat when Goniff returned, down-faced because he had no good news. There was no sign of the necklace turning up.

"An' wot 'appens if they decide to keep the bleedin' thing?" he asked, stabbing a piece of cheese and ripping off a bit of crusty bread.

Terry shook her head, with no ideas. Chris and Madge sat back and watched the girl and guys. Terry's eyes moved from Goniff to Casino to Chief.

"Anybody have any thoughts? Doesn't matter if they sound crazy. Right now I'll take crazy," she said.

The three men looked back at her.

"You're the con woman," said Casino. "You're supposed to know what to do."

"Thanks," said Terry in disgust.

After they finished eating lunch, Terry went out to the phone box. It was early afternoon so she figured her younger brother might be up. It was not Kelly who answered the phone in Crystal's apartment, but Tinker.

"Hey," said Terry hearing a commotion in the background. "Kell there?"

"Yes, but he's a little tied up right now." There was a hint of amusement in the younger man's voice. "Can you hold on?"

"I'm on a pay phone," said Terry as a way of saying no.

"He should be done in a minute."

Tinker held the receiver away from his ear so Terry could better hear. She recognized her brother's voice and he sounded angry.

"Listen, for the last time, I don't know where either of the girls are."

"I'll wait."

Terry recognized the voice of Col. Yates and her eyebrows went straight up. She strained to hear the conversation better.

"No you won't." Kelly sounded really annoyed now. "Listen, Buddy, we're not Army so you have no control over us. You wake me up at some un-godly time of the morning and then you push your way in here. I suggest you leave now before we throw you out."

"You will not talk to an officer in that tone, Young Man!" sputtered the officer.

"Have it your way," said Kelly.

"Want some help?" Terry recognized Dirk's voice.

"Sure."

There were sounds of a scuffle and Yates objecting strenuously. The sound of the door slamming shut reached Terry. Her time was up and she quickly shoved more coins in the phone so she would not lose the connection.

"Who's on the phone?" Kelly asked.

"It ain't our auntie," chuckled Tinker.

Kelly got on the phone next. "Terry?"

"Did you really just throw Col. Yates out?" Terry was chortling.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I wish I could have seen that." She laughed now.

"Where are you?" asked Kelly, humor seeping into his voice.

"Safe house."

"Well, call Big Brother," the younger boy instructed her. "He's at the usual place."

"Anything new?" asked Terry, sobering.

"Don't know."

"What did Yates want?"

"You," replied the youngest Garrison. "He didn't say why."

"Okay, I'll call Big Brother. Thanks, Kell."

"Sure. What are brothers for if it ain't for tossing crackpot army officers out on their rear?" There was humor and affection in the young man's voice.

GGG

Garrison was sitting at his desk, smoking a cigarette and trying to concentrate on the intelligence he was supposed to be analyzing. His mind would not stay on the pages in front of him. He had just returned from the stockade. Actor worried him.

The man had tried to convince Garrison that everything was all right, but Craig was beginning to see through the con. Actor was too quiet, the smile too patent, the encouragement too lacking. If Craig didn't know better, he would have thought the Italian was depressed. He had every reason to be, but Actor had never shown that to Garrison in the past.

Damn! Just once Craig wanted to go in there with some kind of good news for the man. All he could tell Actor was there was nothing. Actor had some news, but it wasn't good as far as Craig could see. The barrister had been back that morning. The tribunal was set to take place in forty-eight hours. All they had to go with was the 'evidence' Col. Yates had against Actor was circumstantial. It was going to be a con's word against an officer. Garrison did not think even putting Terry on the stand would help.

That was another odd thing. The con man did not mention Terry. He asked about the other men, but not his partner in the con game. Terry said he had not handled well her asking if he had stolen the jewelry. Garrison did not know what exactly was going through the Italian's mind in regards to his sister, but was not about to get involved in it.

Forcing his mind through several pages of intelligence, Garrison was relieved when the telephone rang. It was his sister. He listened to her update in Lakota on the contents of the safe, thanking the heavens above she and his men had not been caught breaking into the Hoyt-White house. He did not have an immediate answer to Terry's question of what to do next. He agreed it was a waiting game, but they were running out of time. Craig told her about the time of the tribunal. Forty-eight hours did not make her any happier. He could not hold back a delighted laugh when she told him about Col. Yates visit to Kelly. It was the only thing that brightened his day.

GGG

The next call Terry made was to Paolo. The man had nothing to give her about any rumblings throughout his underworld contacts regarding the Hoyt-Whites. He asked her quietly to repeat her story of finding the necklace in the safe, but swore when he heard of the time constraints on them now with the tribunal. He assured her he would continue to talk with his people. He was also of the opinion the English couple would rid themselves of the necklace soon. They were greedy and the money they had obtained from the insurance was not going to be enough for them.

Stepping from the phone box with a sigh and a look around at the un-English neighborhood, Terry went back inside to bring the group up-to-date on what she had learned from Kelly, Craig and Paolo.

Goniff left again at 4 pm to make the rounds of the pop shops and his contacts. An hour later, Chief drove Madge to the neighborhood of the pub frequented by the staff of the Hoyt-White manor.

GGGGG

Madge stepped into the smoky interior of the pub and took a table close to the one in the corner the maids and house staff usually claimed for themselves. With some of Terry's money left, she bought some food and a pint of bitters. It would be a long evening and she would have to nurse that drink for several hours.

Right on schedule, four of the women came in and commandeered the table. Madge sipped her drink and strained her ears to listen to the conversation. She did not have long to wait. The downstairs maid was all atwitter over something she had overheard.

"That ruddy Yank army officer was here again," Florence said. "He wanted to make sure his part in the bloody scam they're pullin' was done with."

Madge gave up any pretense of not listening. The women were too busy trying to one up each other to pay attention to her.

A blond girl who could not have been older than seventeen smiled cockily. "Well I 'eard the mister tell the missus they had to get rid o' that necklace just in case that army bloke decided to pull one on them."

Another young girl still did not understand what was going on. "Jane, you mean they got the money and the necklace?"

The other three looked askance at her. Florence was the one who answered.

"Keep up, Tara!" admonished the older girl. "The necklace weren't stole now. They said it was and pinned it on some poor bloke at the party."

Madge did not figure there was anything to be gained by this tippy-toeing around; especially with their time limited as it now was. She turned in her chair and went for the direct approach. "Excuse me, ladies, mind if I sit in on this?" she said with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

Florence eyed her up and down. "And why would you be wantin' to do that? What business of yours is it wot we're talkin' about?"

"I'm a friend of the woman wot was with that 'poor bloke' at the party," replied Madge. "He's sittin' in a cell right now, waitin' to be shipped to a prison in the States for a thievin' he didn't do."

The four women exchanged silent looks. Florence, on the wrong side of thirty with dyed black hair, seemed to be the leader of the group. She scooted her chair over to make room for Madge to join them.

"We don't want no trouble now, hear?" said the woman. "Jobs is hard to come by and we aim to keep ours."

"We'll leave you out of it," said Madge, swinging her chair around and grabbing her pint before sitting back down at the women's table. "We just want to find a way to clear the Big Bloke."

None of the women from the manor liked their employers and they thought it was a shame that tall, handsome, foreign-looking man was being blamed for something he had not done. One of the girls voiced remembering how attentive he had been to the woman with him that night. The women went over everything they could think of pertaining to the party and the necklace.

Madge asked about the army officer. Florence recalled he spent a lot of time at the monthly gambling parties Neville Hoyt-White held at the manor. The lieutenant was not a big winner. She told Madge about several behind closed doors meetings between the mister and the lieutenant over the course of two weeks prior to the party. The more she heard, the more hope Madge felt. She wished she knew more about the army officers Lt. Garrison had dealings with, but she had enough on her mind with Jaguar to be keeping track of Garrison's band of rogues. All she could do was obtain as much information as possible from the ladies and take it to Terry. She hoped it would be enough for the girl to come up with a plan.

After about an hour, Madge emptied her purse of Terry's money with the exception of enough for a taxi back to the laundry. She wasn't about to sit there for another two hours waiting for Chief or Casino to come get her. Madge thanked the women for their help and bought a round of drinks for them on her way out.

GGGGG

Five heads swiveled around as the door to the red room opened. Two of the occupants had knives in their hands, hidden under cover of the table. All of them sighed and relaxed when they saw it was the girl from the Fox.

"What are you doin' back here so soon?" asked Casino grumpily, but secretly pleased he did not have to go get her from the pub.

Madge shrugged out of her coat and tossed it over one of the screens. "No reason to stay. I got the information we need."

"You know who set Actor up?" demanded Terry hardly daring to believe it was possible.

The blond woman nodded with a cheeky grin. "It were that army officer you saw at the manor house."

"How do you know?" asked Terry impatiently.

"Florence knew the most about it," said Madge, taking a seat at the table.

"Florence?" Terry was appalled. "You talked to one of the maids?"

Madge shook her head. "No, I talked to four of 'em."

"Are you crazy!" demanded Terry. "Now they know somebody's watching them."

"Well, it i'nt like we got a whole lot o' time left is it?" Madge threw back. "Besides, they don't like the people they work for, and the Big Bloke made an impression on a couple of 'em at that party."

Christine shook her head with a smile. "That man must attract women like flies."

Casino muttered something impolite under his breath that had to do with other things that attracted flies. Chris was closest so she lightly backhanded him.

"Okay, start at the beginning," said Terry.

"Well, that lieutenant is a skanky blighter for starters," said Madge. "'E 'as a little problem with likin' to play cards. Only 'e isn't too good at it. Seems 'e owed Mr. Hoyt-  
White a bundle and 'e didn't have no backing." She grinned at Terry. "So 'e helped set Actor up so the Hoyt-Whites could get the insurance money, write off his debt, and I guess get Actor out o' the way."

"Hey, maybe we should recruit 'im?" cracked Goniff. "Not a bad plan."

Terry shot him an annoyed look. "I don't get it," she said with a frown. "Kramer is Major Johns' man. How come Yates is the one in on this and not Johns?"

"Makes sense," said Chris. "If I was doing something that could get me court-marshalled, I wouldn't tell my boss. I'd go to someone higher up to back me."

Chief nodded. "An' who hates Actor worse than Johns? Yates."

"Yates hates all of us," said Casino.

"Yes, but he really doesn't like Actor," agreed Terry. She turned back to Madge. "So what about the necklace?"

"The ladies seem to think it's going to the pop shop in the next day or two."

Terry shook her head. "We don't have that much time. They better dump it tomorrow." She didn't know things were about to get worse.

GGGGG

Garrison spread a bit of butter and some of Terry's strawberry preserves on two pieces of toast. He hadn't realized how much he depended on his sister for taking care of the day to day things at the mansion. He had to admit, her cooking was better than his. Taking the plate of toast and a mug of ersatz coffee, he went back to his office. It looked like another day of intelligence. The closer it got to the tribunal, the more worried he became. The more worried he became, the angrier he became because he had no control over the situation with Actor.

It was a little after 10 am when his phone rang. He answered, praying it wasn't news of a mission. He had no idea where his men were or how to get word to them. It was Major Richards.

"Lt. Garrison," said the British officer. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Sir?" asked Craig. Damn, another mission.

"The tribunal has been cancelled," said Richards. "Seems Col. Yates had a talk with Gen. Freemont. The general did not want to waste money on one of your cons. I don't know what will happen now, but I would not be surprised if they move to send Actor straight back to prison."

Craig's shoulders slumped.

"Have you heard from Terry and your men?" asked the major.

"I spoke with Terry yesterday. She didn't have anything that could be used at trial."

There was a humph on the other end of the line. "Too bad. I was hoping she had come up with something. She is a pretty remarkable young woman."

"Yes, Sir, she is," acknowledged Garrison. "But unfortunately, she hasn't come up with anything yet, that I know of."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant," said Richards sincerely. "If there is anything more I can do, call me immediately."

"I will, Sir. And thank you for what you have done."

After hanging up with Major Richards, Craig decided there was no reason to wait to visit Actor, and maybe more reason to go now.

GGG

The con man was waiting for him even though the hour was earlier than usual. The familiar grin was missing. Garrison waited until the corporal had left before crossing his arms and looking at Actor.

"I have bad news," said Garrison.

"I know," said Actor without emotion. "Captain Newcombe has already been here. No tribunal and no idea what will happen now."

"We know what will happen," said Craig. "Just not how soon."

"I trust the others have found nothing useful," said Actor.

Garrison shook his head. "We know what the con was. You were right about an insurance scam. We know some of the players. But we don't know enough details to do anything."

"It was a good try, Lieutenant," said Actor with a smile of reassurance. He could tell by the muscle that was jumping on the officer's jaw just how upset Garrison was, though his voice was casual. He would have made a good confidence man with a bit more training.

Craig had reached a decision on the ride to the stockade. In a very quiet voice, he said, "We can probably get you to Switzerland."

Actor found himself strangely moved by the repeated suggestion. "At what price, Warden?" he asked in an equally quiet voice. "Your career?" He shook his head. "You might be able to do that for me, but I cannot do that to you."

"There's nothing else I can do, Actor," said Craig in frustration.

"I know. You have done more than enough already." Actor smiled. "It was a gamble taking me out of prison for this group. You gave me a taste of freedom again. Granted a dangerous freedom, but it was worth it to me. I owe you for that."

"You don't owe me anything," denied Garrison. "You could have disappeared on that first mission, but you stayed. How many times have you saved my life?"

"Probably as many times as you have saved mine," grinned Actor.

"What will they let you have with you?" asked Garrison. "What do you want me to bring you?"

Actor shook his head. He would not be allowed to keep his pipes and tobacco. The books belonged to the family who owned the mansion. It worried him that he could not secure his belongings, but he was sure they would not allow him to return to the mansion to get anything. "There is nothing," he said. "However, I would ask a favor if I might."

"What?" asked Craig.

"Would you be the one to box up my belongings? There are things hidden in my room. Nothing stolen," he added quickly. "I would appreciate it if you could hang onto them for me. I will give you an address later where they can be stored. I should be out in another ten years. I will want them then."

Craig smiled. "I'd be happy to keep them for you," he said. "And don't think I won't keep in touch with you."

"I would like that," said Actor sincerely.

GGGGG

The day did not start out any better for the others. Goniff made the rounds of his connections and came up with nothing. It frustrated the little thief that he was not able to help free their friend. Chief and Chris had gone out to watch the manor in case Lt. Kramer or Col. Yates made an appearance. They were in time to see the Hoyt-White's car return from some unknown errand. Madge was the calmest of them; doing what she did best, and that was monitoring the radio broadcasts out of Germany and France.

Terry was pacing the floor. Her agitation was getting on Casino's nerves. The cracksman finally grabbed her arm and pulled her to a halt.

"Let's go for a walk, Babe," he suggested. "You're driving me nuts."

"Not a long drive," muttered Madge. The safecracker was not one of her favorite people due to his penchant for tearing up the Fox.

"Who asked you?" Casino shot back at her.

Now Terry took his arm. "Want to go for a taxi ride?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied grumpily. "Anything to get out of here."

They grabbed jackets and left Goniff and Madge in peace. For some reason she could not fathom, Terry decided to pay a visit to Paolo's bar instead of calling. Maybe it was just the feeling of doing something.

The front door to the pub was locked when they arrived. Casino pounded on it. Gianni opened it, cudgel in hand. When he saw who it was, he held the door open and then locked it again after they had entered. Casino kept an eye on the man, not trusting him for a minute.

"Paolo!" called the bartender.

The Italian stepped out from the back room. His eyes took in the two visitors and he broke out in a loud tirade of Italian that might have made Actor blush. Terry stared at him in shock at being sworn at until she came to understand he was angry because he had no way of getting in touch with her.

"What happened?" she demanded in Italian, not about to back down to the man.

"The necklace showed up in _un banco dei pegni _this morning."

"_Dove_?"

"I will give you the address," he said, going behind the bar for paper and pencil.

"You are sure it is the same necklace?" Terry asked.

Paolo gave her an annoyed look. "It looks exactly like that bad drawing you made of it, _Signorina_." He scribbled on the scrap of paper and handed it to her.

Terry read the address and a wide smile crossed her face for the first time in days.

"Is it enough to save my friend from prison?" asked the Italian in a calmer tone.

Terry nodded. "Yes, yes, I think it is." She was filled with excitement and joy now and in a fit of exuberance threw her arms around the man's neck, to the astonishment of Casino and Gianni, and hugged him. "Grazie! Grazie mille!"

Paolo carefully extracted himself from her embrace, but with a smile. "Easy, _Signorina. _I do not mess with the women of _Attore._"

Terry looked at him in surprise, opened her mouth to say she wasn't _Attore's_ woman, but decided there wasn't time and it would be Actor's problem to straighten out. Instead, she thanked him again, grabbed Casino's arm and headed for the door.

Casino had only understood a word or two of the conversation between Terry and Paolo. The Italian had been flying fast and furious. What he got out of it was the necklace had surfaced somewhere. In the back of a taxi headed for Chinatown, he looked at the girl, wanting to get an explanation of what had been said in the bar. Terry was chewing on the inside of her cheek, lost in thought. He had seen a similar expression on Actor and Garrison when they were coming up with a con. Uncharacteristically for him, he left her alone.

Back at the laundry, Terry barged into the back room with Casino following at a calmer pace. Chris and Chief were back to reluctantly tell Terry they had been too late to follow Mr. Hoyt-White to wherever he had gone. They, Goniff and Madge looked up in surprise at Terry's abrupt entrance.

"Paolo found it!" Terry said. She rested her fists on the back of one of the ornate chairs and surveyed her group. "Okay, this is what we're going to do."

With a carefully rehearsed dialog, Madge placed a call to the British commando headquarters and asked for Major Richards. She identified herself as a friend of one of the maids at the Hoyt-White manor. The woman was afraid to call herself because she needed the job she had, but she was feeling guilty with the knowledge that an innocent (that brought a raised eyebrow on Richard's end) man was being framed for a theft that had not occurred. She told him the name of Lt. Kramer, the insurance pay out, and the location of the necklace. She refused to give her name, but her Cockney accent made it apparent she was not Terry. The major thanked her for the information and said he would follow up on it immediately. Then he asked her if the officer was American, why she had called British headquarters.

"I'm British and 'e's a bloody Yank, why do yuh think I called you?" retorted Madge.

Terry stared at her. Madge hung up the phone and gave a self-satisfied grin to the Garrison girl.

"I thought I did really good on that last bit," she said cockily.

Terry shook her head. Good grief, it was beginning to seem like everybody wanted to get into the confidence racket. She exchanged places with Madge and called her brother.

"We're coming back," said Terry.

"Did you clear him?" asked Craig, a touch of hope in his voice.

"I hope so," said Terry. "It's in Maj. Richards' hands now."

"Can it be traced back to you?" asked Garrison, worried that it could blow up in their faces.

"Kevin knows it came from us, but he was given an anonymous tip from a Cockney friend of one of the maids."

"Let's hope he can straighten it out before Col. Yates puts Actor on a plane for the States," said Craig. "Hurry up and get back here. I don't want anyone but Richards to know you've been in London all this time."

"Don't worry, Craig," said Terry. "Chiefy's driving and I'll tell him to floor it."

GGGGG

It was late afternoon when Actor looked up and the shuttered expression dropped over his face. One of the corporals was at the door to the cell with keys. There were two other guards waiting.

"Well, your time with us is done," said the corporal as he opened the cell door.

So, it was over. Now they would be transferring him to the States and Alcatraz. Apparently the Lieutenant had lost. He wondered how badly it was going for the young officer and the other cons. Hopefully, Teresa had helped the cons bolt for the Continent and Switzerland. He wished he could have spoken with Garrison one last time.

Gathering his books and then standing tall with dignity, the Italian walked out of his cell and turned down the hall. He wondered why he was not being handcuffed. One of the other guards opened the door and escorted Actor down the longer hall to the office, the other two bringing up the rear. The door to the office was opened for him and he stepped inside. Surprise registered fleetingly on his face as he found Garrison waiting, arms crossed in front of him.

"Thank you," said Garrison. "That will be all."

The guards left and shut the door. Actor eyed Garrison warily.

"Warden?"

Craig shrugged. "I didn't figure you'd want me to send Goniff and Casino to get you."

"Am I cleared?" asked Actor.

Garrison nodded.

"And what repercussions to you?"

"Oh just a dressing down . . . off the record. I'll explain it all when we get home," said Craig. "Let's get out of here."

Garrison walked beside the confidence man out of the stockade building and to the waiting Packard. Chief got out from the driver's side and opened the back door with a grin. Actor paused before getting in and took a deep breath of free air. Garrison got in the front seat with a smile. They sat as Chief got back in and started the vehicle.

"Welcome back," said the Indian.

"Thank you," said Actor with more relief in his voice than he had intended. His eyebrows met in the middle and he looked over the seat at Garrison. "This isn't a breakout?"

Craig laughed outright. "God, you are suspicious."

"With reason, I would say," parried the con man back.

"It ain't a breakout, Man," said Chief as he pulled the car onto the road to the Mansion.

Actor looked suspiciously at the lieutenant. "I would like to know how you pulled this off."

"Wasn't me," said Garrison, enjoying his second's confusion. "My hands were tied. Let's just say it was a joint venture." He hid a smug smile from the con man. "You might be surprised at how many friends you have."

Garrison finally relaxed. He had Actor back. This mess was over. Things could get back to normal. It brought a smile to his face and a mischievous thought to his mind.

"Good to have you back . . . Freddie," he said without turning around.

Chief's eyes flashed to the rear view mirror and he chuckled to himself at the look of outrage on the Italian's face.

"So nice to be back . . . Craig," Actor shot back.

Chief almost choked. Garrison turned around to look over the back of the seat at his second. The con man had only ever addressed him by his first name once and that was for Terry's benefit. Actor's hazel eyes flashed in triumph as he graced the lieutenant with his superior, haughty look.

"If you promise to never call me "Freddie" again," said the con man, "I will refrain from calling you "Craig".

Garrison tipped his head to the side in acknowledgement and acquiescence before turning back with a grin on his face. Actor glanced in the mirror at the now wide grin on the Indian's face.

"You have something to add, Chief?"

"Me? Naw," replied their scout, unable to completely wipe the smile from his face.

Actor entered the house and looked into the common room. Casino and Goniff were playing cards as usual.

"Great," griped the safecracker. "He's back. Now we gotta go on missions again."

"Thank you, Casino," said Actor with a patent smile. "And it is a pleasure to see you too."

Goniff looked up and stared. "Blimey, Mate, your nose is twice as big as it was."

Actor glared at him. About that time, Terry was coming down the stairs. She peered at the con man's face.

"Is it broken?" she asked.

"No."

"Welcome home," she said with a smile.

A brief nod was his only response before walking over to his favorite chair. Garrison looked up at his sister. The smile had disappeared. She continued down the stairs as if nothing had happened.

"They feed him?" she asked her brother matter-of-factly.

"Not supper," said Craig, wondering what kind of response he was going to get.

Without a further word, Terry headed for the kitchen.

"I am fine," said Actor, settling in with his pipe. "You don't need to bother."

"It's my job. You're getting a snack until I get supper done," said Terry without a backward glance.

Garrison headed for his office. So much for the idea of anything getting back to normal.

GGG

It was during supper at the big dining room table, that the Garrisons and the cons explained what had happened. The only one missing was Madge, who had been dropped off at the Fox by Garrison and Chief on their way to pick up Actor.

Terry was uncharacteristically quiet, not offering much of anything and only answering questions the others could not. When they got to the part about her and Casino going to meet Paolo, Actor set his fork down and turned an accusing glare at the young woman beside it.

"You went to see Paolo?" he demanded.

Everyone became quiet and watched the unusual reaction from the Italian.

"Yes," replied Terry, studiously ignoring him while cutting a piece of chicken. "He's the one who found the necklace when it surfaced."

"Why did you involve him?" There was underlying anger in his voice.

Garrison opened his mouth to reprimand the confidence man, but a look from Terry silenced him.

"I was covering every angle," explained Terry with a calmness she did not feel. "Just like I learned from you . . . and Craig."

Christine spoke up before Actor could say anymore. "If it wasn't for Madge, we wouldn't have gotten the information we needed."

Actor could not understand why these people, Paolo and Madge, who were not part of the group had become involved in what was not their fight. It made little sense to the confidence man. He listened to more of the story from the cons and Christine. The only thing that brought a flash of a smile to his face was hearing about Kelly throwing Col. Yates out of the apartment.

He was still confused and turned to Lt. Garrison. "So how was Col. Yates involved in this?"

Garrison explained what he had been told by Major Richards. "Lt. Kramer owed Neville Hoyt-White a large gambling debt. He was the one who came up with the insurance fraud scheme in return for the IOUs to be ripped up. He knew Major Johns has a strong dislike for you." One of Actor's eyebrows rose at that in amusement. "He also knew Major Johns was unlikely to back him in a scheme to get rid of you. So he went to the person who dislikes you even more than Major Johns. Col. Yates. The colonel was never in on the scheme, but he jumped at the information that you, and Terry, had been at that party when the necklace disappeared. It just played into the opinion Col. Yates already had of you, so he saw it as a way of getting rid of you and probably the rest of us."

"So what happens to Lt. Kramer and Col. Yates?" asked Chris.

"Well," said Craig, leaning back in his chair. "Lt. Kramer confessed to everything. That got Col. Yates off the hook with a written reprimand for taking things into his own hands without informing his superiors. Kramer will be court-marshalled for conduct unbecoming of an officer and a few other things. He'll probably spend a little time in Leavenworth."

"Hope he gets my cell," said Casino in disgust.

Garrison looked at his middle sister. "You should take Actor to the Fox so he can talk to Madge." It was his way of trying to breech the rapidly growing gap between his sister and the con man.

Terry's head swiveled toward her brother and her eyes shot twin switchblades at him. The last thing she wanted was to spend twenty minutes alone in a car with the man she had to admit she loved and who hated her.

"Why don't we all go?" she suggested pointedly.

"Yeah, Warden," piped up Goniff immediately. "We deserve to celebrate."

"We need to keep a low profile for now," said Garrison firmly.

"Aw, come on, Warden!" objected Casino loudly.

"I said no. And there will be no sneaking out the sawed bars upstairs and going to the Doves," Garrison's voice was firm.

Terry realized she wasn't going to get a reprieve. "I'll bring back a couple bottles," she said.

GGGGG

The atmosphere inside the Packard was tense. Terry drove without speaking to the man beside her.

"I suppose I owe a thank you to you also," said Actor, his wall and his con firmly in place.

"You don't owe me anything," said Terry steadily. "I knew you didn't take the necklace. We had to clear you or they would have gone after Craig and the others. Craig's hands were tied and that left me."

"Why did you go to see Paolo?" demanded the con man. "You had no business doing that without asking me first."

"And how was I supposed to ask you?" shot back Terry. "You made it very succinct you did not want to see me. How was I supposed to ask you?" She swerved to miss a pothole. "I was trying to keep Craig out of what we were doing as much as possible. If you were going down, I wasn't going to let you take Craig with you if I could help it." She kept her eyes trained on the road and away from Actor.

"So your concern was for the Lieutenant, not with clearing me of unjust charges," Actor could not resist pushing it with the girl.

"Don't flatter yourself, Actor," she replied, hurt being covered by a con. "Going to that party with you was a mistake. So was anything that happened at that party. I always had a tendency to do dangerous things. The consequences of this have taught me a couple lessons."

"Such as?" sneered the Italian, hiding his own feelings.

"Such as I have to take accountability for my actions because they affect others. And not allowing a ladies man to add me to his list of conquests."

"Well, that will not happen again."

"You are very right."

The bar was fairly quiet for a weeknight when they arrived. Terry went behind the bar and asked Kit to get Madge. She took over tending the bar while Kit went to get the girl from the basement. She missed the odd look Kit gave her at her brusqueness and the coolness between her and Actor.

Madge followed the Gallagher girl from the back room and presumably the basement. She hesitated when she saw the Italian. Actor's smile disarmed her as did the hand he held out to her. Kit went back behind the bar and over to stand beside Terry to watch.

Actor took Madge's hand in his. She said nothing, frozen and wordless.

"I wish to thank you for your great assistance in helping to clear me of the charges against me. It was most kind of you as we are barely acquaintances. I am in your debt."

"I don't need thankin'," she said was a slight blush. "It got me outta the basement. I kinda enjoyed it."

"Well, I thank you anyway," smiled Actor.

He held her hand and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Geez," groaned Kit into Terry's ear. "There's going to be no living with her now the 'Big Bloke' kissed her."

"That's all right," said Terry stonily. "She can have him."


	8. Chapter 8

The Price of Trust

Chapter 8

Epilog

It was dark and cold when they returned to the safe house, but the chill was not confined to the weather. There was no conversation between the con man and the Warden's sister. Terry went straight away into the bedroom and changed into her regular clothes. She came out, putting on a jacket, and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Garrison, puzzled.

"To take first watch," she replied. "I need some fresh air."

"I want to debrief with you and Actor."

Terry looked at the inscrutable expression on the Italian's face. It hardened her resolve. "Debrief with him. He's the one who got the information. All I am is his pet whore. Nobody talked to me. I have nothing to report." She went out the door.

There was silence in the room. Casino and Goniff watched the two cautiously. They had not seen Terry in a mood like this on a mission since the beginning.

Garrison took a deep breath and looked at his second. "You care to tell me what that's about?" he asked accusingly.

"I have no idea," said Actor unconcernedly.

"'E 'as no idea," parroted Goniff in a whisper to Casino. "Bloody 'ell he doesn't."

Casino shook his head. "With those two fightin' it's making these missions more dangerous. Maybe it's time I knocked some sense into him."

Goniff's voice held disbelief. "You really think that would make any difference?"

"Probably not," admitted Casino. "But it would make me feel better. He's got no business treatin' Terry the way he does, 'specially since she worked so hard to save his sorry ass."

Chief came in with a frown on his face. He glanced at the two leaders, seeing the tension there and joined the other two cons.

"What's goin' on? Terry took watch," he asked quietly.

Casino gave a snort. "His Highness musta been givin' Terry a hard time again."

Chief had been the one watching Actor and Terry at the party while Casino and Garrison had been getting copies of the papers in the feldmarshall's safe. "They sure aren't workin' together like they used to."

GGG

Back at the mansion, Terry followed Actor into the library. The look he gave her held no warmth. His wall was firmly in place. Terry realized what had happened in that stockade cell was affecting all of them now.

"I want to apologize to you, Actor," she said. "I should not have asked you about the necklace."

"No, you shouldn't have," he agreed as if it was of no consequence.

"So how do I fix things between us?" she asked. "All I can say is I'm sorry. And I am truly sorry."

"There is nothing to fix," said Actor, selecting a book at random from one of the shelves. "What was happening between us was a mistake. This situation has rectified that. Things are as they should be. There is nothing to fix."

He opened the book to the title page and realized he had read this book already. It didn't matter. He would exchange it later for one he had not read.

"Thank you for the apology," he said, closing the book. "It wasn't necessary." He moved around her. "Now if you will excuse me . . ." He left her standing there.

Terry watched him go and shook her head sadly. Maybe if she left him alone for awhile, he would get over it. There were Jaguar cells that needed to be set up in France. It was time she paid more attention to her other life.

But the time apart did not change Actor's attitude. The missions together became more strained. They were both professional enough to pull off their cons without a problem, but the spark, the elusive thing that melded them into one on the cons, never returned. It was getting more and more difficult for them to be in each other's presence.

GGG

Actor entered Garrison's office at his distracted 'come in' and closed the door behind him. He walked quietly to the chair in front of the man's desk and took a seat waiting for the lieutenant to look up from his papers.

Craig looked up at his confidence man and immediately went on the alert. The man's demeanor was formal; no smile, no pipe, no long legs stretched out and crossed in front of him.

"Yes," Garrison said with matching formality.

"I respectfully request not to work with Teresa anymore."

That one hit Craig from out of nowhere. What the hell was going on between the two of them now? "Your reason?" He kept the tone formal.

"I do not believe we can work together as a team anymore," said Actor seriously. "She has made it clear she does not trust me and I no longer feel I can trust her."

That was a new one. Well, maybe not. Maybe it was something that had been growing over time. Garrison had to think about this, so he leaned back in his chair and contemplated his second. "And this is because of the business with the necklace?"

Actor nodded.

Good grief! Was the con man's ego that big he could not deal with his motives and actions being questioned by the girl who understood him best of all of them? The direct approach with Actor was not always the best way, so Garrison skirted around it.

"Terry would not force her presence on you if it wasn't a mission, so I have to assume you asked her to accompany you to that party."

A slight pause was followed by another nod from the Italian.

"So did she do something inappropriate while she was with you? Did she make any suggestion that you might want to steal that necklace?"

Actor was silent. Inappropriate? The only inappropriate thing the woman had done was make no effort to stop his inappropriate advances toward her. She obviously had not mentioned that to her brother or Actor would be missing some anatomy. He looked up and saw that Garrison was watching him.

"Teresa did nothing inappropriate, nor did she suggest either of us should attempt to steal that jewelry."

Yup, thought Garrison, Terry had questioned him and that had bruised that giant ego. Well he would just have to get over it.

"And how would you suggest I find you a confidence woman you can work with? Tell the Army my confidence man isn't professional enough to work with someone not up to his high expectations?" Craig shook his head, keeping up the military demeanor. "Request denied." He bent his head back to his paperwork, effectively dismissing the man and hiding the smile that threatened to turn up the corners of his mouth.

Actor stared at him. Not professional enough? That is what Garrison thought? It wasn't a matter of professionalism, it was a matter of trust, but how could he explain that to the Lieutenant? She didn't trust him. If she did, she would not have questioned him. Actor looked at the bent head of the officer. He was being ignored as though he were not in the room. That stung too. Gathering his dignity around him, Actor rose and left the room, closing the door behind him again.

Craig looked up at the closing of the door. Well, this was going to make the next missions even more difficult. He wondered if his sister had it in her to be magnanimous and apologize to the man. She shouldn't have to, but that might be what was necessary to regain the rapport between the two. At least this might be enough to stop her from taking off with him to parties.

He waited until he got some time alone with his sister to broach the problem. Terry had brought him some coffee the next morning and he motioned her to shut the office door.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Actor came with a request yesterday. He doesn't want to work with you."

Terry froze. It had come to this? She was at a loss for words.

"I need you two working together at your best," said Garrison. "I know it isn't your place, but you have to apologize to him."

Terry looked up at him. "I already did," she said quietly. "You see how well that went over."

Garrison stood up and turned to his window, running a hand through his military cut hair. Terrific. He couldn't very well order them to kiss and make up, even though some place hot would have to develop icebergs before that happened anyway. Still . . .

"Do it again and try harder. You're a con woman now. Con him if you have to, but straighten this out."

"Con him?" asked Terry incredulously. "I don't have the conning ability in one hand that man has. He would see right through a con."

Craig turned to her. "So don't con it then. I know you have strong feelings for him. I almost thought he had the same for you. So use it. Convince him."

"_Scheiβe_," muttered Terry.

Somehow she persuaded Actor to come out to the gazebo with her. The Italian was aloof. He turned to her and waited for her to speak about whatever it was she wanted him for.

Terry looked up at him. "Actor, I am so, so sorry. I knew you didn't take that damn necklace, but I had to ask."

Actor shrugged one shoulder elegantly. "It is of no consequence," he said with seeming disinterest.

"Yes, it is!" insisted Terry.

"Teresa, I am a confidence man. Most of what I say is lies. It is what I do and who I am. You had no reason to believe me."

The closed look on his face tore Terry's heart even more. "No. You are my friend. I should have known. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt. I should have trusted you without question."

"You have no reason to trust me," said Actor with a smile. "In fact you have every reason not to trust me. I use people, Teresa. You know that. "

"You have never used me," denied the woman.

"How do you know?" said the confidence man with an arrogant half grin. Terry stared at him. He knew she knew it wasn't true. He had never used her, nor would he ever in the future. "As I said, it is of no consequence. But thank you for telling me." He turned and walked out of the gazebo and back toward the house.

For some reason, this was one of the hardest cons he had ever pulled. He knew he should tell her he forgave her, but he couldn't. This whole incident had brought home to him the certainty that there could never be anything between him and the young woman. They were from two different worlds and he had no business feeling the things he felt for her. He was certain they shared the same feelings. No, it was better that she got over him.

As Actor entered the common room, he saw the eyes of the three other men on him. He ignored them and took his seat again, picking up his book and pretending to read. The attention of the men shifted to the girl who entered next. Her face was just as closed as the con man's. She quietly went upstairs and did not return until it was time to cook supper.

Supper was a quiet affair despite Goniff's bantering attempt to lighten the mood. Actor could have been eating alone for all the attention he paid to those around him. Terry was silent and unsmiling. The Warden was angry. Things had not changed with Terry's overture to the con man and he was at a loss as to what to do next.

The cons did their best to diffuse the situation, but it became worse. Goniff tried cajoling the Italian and was told to mind his own business. Casino tried his usual blunt approach and found himself pinned to the ground by the bigger man until Garrison broke it up. There was only one of them left.

Chief approached Actor in the upstairs common room. They were alone, the con man sitting in his chair, reading a paper. Chief pulled a chair away from the table, turned it around and straddled it, watching the Italian until the man looked up.

"Did you want something, Chief?" asked Actor, unhappy at being interrupted.

Chief nodded. "Yeah. Ain't none of my business, but seems like things ain't right between you and Terry. It's like you're mad at her. She worked her tail off tryin' to get you cleared. Don't seem right you givin' her the cold shoulder, here or on the missions."

Actor's face took on a look almost as severe as the SS one he used. "You are right, Chief. It is not your business and I have no intentions of discussing it with you, or anyone else. Now if you will excuse me, I am trying to read my paper in peace." He lifted the paper up, effectively blocking the Indian from view.

Chief did not like being dismissed like he was of no importance. It angered him the con man was treating him like he treated Terry. Chief got up and shoved the chair back to the table with a bang. He paused by the door and looked back.

"You're bein' an ass, Actor."

Chief went out the door.

Actor did not lower the paper or appear to have heard what was said. But he had heard it. It was rare that Chief talked back to him. And the younger man was correct. He was being an ass, but it had come too far now for him to correct things between he and Teresa without losing what little face and dignity he had left.

The next mission was almost a disaster. Garrison brought Actor and Terry into his office and told both of them off. Usually that brought them together against him. Not this time.

GGGGG

Terry stopped at the Doves on her way out of town. The bar was empty save for a couple of old men and Robbie, who was polishing glasses. He looked up in surprise at the girl's entrance, as she was alone and it was early in the day. He watched her approach, a solemn look on her face.

She held out an envelope that had Actor's name written on it. Curious, Robbie took it, knowing better than to ask questions.

"Would you please give that to Actor the next time he's in without the Lieutenant?" asked Terry.

Robbie nodded with a frown. "Going somewhere, Lass?" he asked now.

"Somewhere," replied Terry vaguely. "Try to get him alone when you give it to him."

"I will," assured the thin man.

GGG

Two weeks passed before the lads came into the bar. The Lieutenant was not with them. As the evening wore on, Robbie finally caught Actor's eye and gave a discrete jerk of his head to bring the man over.

Tired from a mission that had not gone smoothly, not that many did, Actor sighed and forced himself to go over to the bar. Robbie reached under the bar and pulled out the envelope, handing it to the con man.

"Miss Terry asked me to give this to you in private," he said.

Actor looked at the familiar handwriting on the envelope and frowned. "When was she in?" he asked quietly.

"A little over a fortnight ago," replied the bartender.

"Thank you," said Actor.

The Italian opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. Robbie had moved away to give him more privacy. Opening the letter, Actor read it quickly and then again slowly. It was in Italian.

_I'm sorry. This is the only way I know how to give you what you want. With me gone, Craig will have to find you another con woman. Be careful, caro. Despite what you think, you are still very important to me._

_ Con molto affetto,_

_ Teresa_

_Merda_, thought Actor. Her disappearance was to give him a new con woman? Well that had not worked out well. Where had Teresa gone and what was she into. Whatever it was surely was not good. He should have talked to her long ago and apologized for his words and churlish behavior. She had been the one to apologize to him, twice, when in all honesty she had done nothing wrong. It was his damned pride.

The substitute the army had arranged for Terry had not liked Actor's cold demeanor. She had struck out on her own when his back was turned and disappeared into the night. They had wasted a precious twenty-four hours trying to find her, before discovering she had made her way to Switzerland. Well she could just move in with the Duchess. At this rate no casino in Switzerland would be safe.

The Warden was paying for that debacle. Actor was not aware of what was being said to the Lieutenant, but he had been summoned to Major Schaeffer's office and to London without a mission being set up. The mess was not the Warden's fault, or Teresa's fault. He knew he was to blame. There seemed to be nothing he could do to remedy the situation. Nobody knew where Teresa was. If she had contacted the army, she had not followed Garrison's request for her to call him. They would just have to go on as before Teresa's arrival in England and their lives, and he would work the cons without a partner. Actor tried to tell himself it was better the way he had always preferred to work it; alone.

GGGGG

Garrison took a drag on his cigarette and set it back in the ashtray on his desk. The small mountain of butts and ash was testimony to the annoyance he felt at trying to write a fictitious report covering their latest mission. The sharp ring of the telephone did not improve his mood any. Telephone calls did not bear good tidings. Reluctantly, he picked up the receiver.

"Lt. Garrison," he said carefully masking his irritation.

"Hey, Craig." It was Lt. Johnson's voice though without its usually cheerfulness. "How's Terry doing?"

Craig frowned. "How would I know? She was with you?"

"Yeah. You didn't know?" asked Randy in surprise. "I left her at the base hospital in London. When I got out of debriefing, she was gone. She checked herself out about three hours ago. She should have gotten to you by now."

"What was she doing in the hospital? How badly is she hurt?" asked Craig, now concerned.

"She got captured. They roughed her up. I think she has a concussion." Randy sounded worried now. "I just figured she headed for you."

"If she did," said Garrison, "she didn't make it."

"Oh hell!" Lt. Johnson sounded contrite now. "I didn't figure she'd leave the hospital if she was bad."

"She worked in one," said Craig wryly. "She won't stay in one." He ran a hand through his tawny hair. "Okay, thanks for calling me. I'll try to find her from this end."

"Sorry, Craig."

"Yeah. It'll be all right." Garrison didn't believe that for a minute.

First, he called Terry's apartment in Brandonshire. When there was no answer, he pressed on the hook switch and held it for a moment before releasing it to make a call to his other sister. He sincerely hoped Terry had gone to stay with Crystal, but he didn't believe that either.

When Chris answered, he didn't bother with amenities. "Is Terry with you?"

"No," replied the younger sister. "Why?"

"She went in with Randy again, got hurt, and signed herself out of the hospital. She never made it here."

"Oh, God," groaned Chris. "What do you want me to do? Start on this end and head for you?"

"No," replied Craig. "Stay there in case she calls or shows up. If she does, call here. I'm going to head for London and see if I can find her."

"Okay." Now Christine was worried. "Call me and let me know when you find her."

"I will."

Garrison hung up and pushed his chair back, jumping to his feet. He strode to the door and grabbed his jacket on the way out of his office.

"Actor!" The young officer looked to his second. "Come on." If she was hurt, he wanted their medical person along, despite the rift between the two.

"Where are we going?" asked the Italian, concerned by the worried expression on Garrison's face.

"Terry got hurt again. She signed out of the hospital and left London about three hours ago."

No further explanation was needed. The con man knew Terry could make it from London to the Mansion in less than two hours when she was driving the MG. Actor rose to his feet, clamped his pipe between his teeth and strode to the door.

"'Ow bad's she 'urt?" asked Goniff, a frown of worry on his face.

"I don't know," replied Garrison. "Concussion. Lt. Johnson said she had been captured and roughed up."

"Whadda you want us to do?" asked Casino.

"Stay here in case she calls or shows up," instructed Garrison. "Actor and I will backtrack to London and see if we can find her."

"Maybe she just stopped to get sumfin' to eat," offered Goniff.

The others just looked at him.

Garrison drove the Packard faster than the speed limit or the road allowed. Actor knew how worried he was. The con man was worried himself. Still, he tried to ease the lieutenant's mind a little.

"She has probably pulled off the road to rest, Warden," he said soothingly.

Craig shook his head. "That or she's in the ditch somewhere."

That thought had already crossed the con man's mind. It did not leave a pretty picture.

GGG

Terry knew she should drive on. She continued to rest her aching head against the back of the seat. This was turning out to not be one of her better ideas. She just could not stomach being in the base hospital. The Mansion held five mother hens to take care of her better than the impersonal hospital staff. Well, four mother hens. Actor didn't count much anymore after what she had said to him. The ease and familiarity between them had disappeared and showed no signs of ever returning. And it was her fault. Actor didn't want her around, but she could think of no place to go right now other than the Mansion. She frowned. Her head hurt too much to dwell on that now.

The open window allowed a light breeze in to keep her cool. The scent of woods and grass was a welcome change from the metallic smell of blood and the stink of body fluids from the interrogation room she had spent too much time in. She remained relaxed in the driver's seat, enjoying the peace that was only broken by the occasional passing vehicle. None of which bothered to stop.

As if conjured up by that thought, she heard the approaching car engine that slowed as it neared.

"There!" Actor pointed to the green sports car parked on the opposite side of the road ahead. It was sitting in the shade of a large tree. It appeared to be parked and not part of a single car accident.

Garrison had seen it at the same time and eased off the gas pedal. There was no traffic so he drove past and swung the bigger car around to park behind the MG. The driver's door of the sport car opened and his sister climbed stiffly out. She did not approach, but leaned against the car for support.

Actor and Garrison jumped out of the car and strode up to her. Actor took in the bruises on her chin and cheekbone. The eyes were dull and missing the usual spark.

"I'm okay," said Terry before either man could say a word.

"What did you think you were doing?" demanded Garrison.

"I'm fine," she said. "I just stopped to take a nap." She could see the confidence man studying her without touching.

"Get in my car," ordered Garrison, gruff in his concern from her. "Actor can drive your car."

"It's my car. I'm riding in it." Terry figured she would get no peace from her brother on the ride to the Mansion. Actor wouldn't be talking to her, so it would be quieter in the MG. "Actor, can still drive."

"Terry . . ." Craig did not know what to do about his hardheaded sister, short of throwing her into the Packard.

"Do you need assistance to get in the other side?" asked Actor solicitously.

"No," replied Terry shortly.

She pushed herself erect and walked past her brother and around the back of the little green car, stepping carefully like a drunken person who was trying not to show it. She paused while Actor went around the front and opened the door for her. Her head turned to look back at her brother.

"So how did you know to come looking for me?" she asked.

"Randy called and wanted to know how you were."

"Uhm," was her only response.

She got into the passenger seat and sat primly as Actor closed her door. The con man looked at his commanding officer and shook his head. Garrison shrugged and shook his head back. Terry was a stubborn little idiot. Maybe it was better if the older man drove her. Even Garrison had to admit, the relationship between the two tended to foster silence. Craig and Terry would only argue. Neither needed that right now.

Actor shot a glance at the lieutenant and nodded. He would keep an eye on the girl. Both men got in their cars. Actor drove off first, the Warden following.

There was silence in the MG for the first couple miles.

"Thank you," said Terry quietly.

"What _did_ you think you were doing, Teresa?" asked the Italian with a hint of exasperation in his voice. "Why didn't you call us? If the Lieutenant could not have come, two of us would have come to get you."

"I didn't want to bother you," said Terry, staring straight ahead. "I'm sure chasing after me wasn't high on your list of things to do this afternoon."

"Teresa," said Actor in a quieter tone, "I will always be here for you if you need me. Surely you know that by now."

She stole a glance at him. His profile showed his frustration. "I knew that, but lately I wasn't sure that was still the case." Before he could respond, she added. "And I wouldn't blame you."

"Teresa, I am always here for you."

"Really?" she asked with a touch of bitterness. "I insulted you. I don't know how to fix that. The words can't be taken back. All I can say is I'm sorry."

"I know." Actor's voice was soft. "As am I. I should not have taken offense. It was only natural for you to question my actions."

"No," said Terry quietly. "I know you better than that. You were right. I should have trusted you." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The ache in her mind competed with the one in her head. "I do trust you," she said, not believing it could make any difference.

A warm hand covered hers that rested on the seat. She opened her eyes and glanced down. Hardly daring to hope it could mend this easily, she turned her hand over and wove her fingers with his. Terry's eyes turned up to see the con man glance at her. The big hand squeezed hers.

"Now, what was done to you and what are your injuries?" Actor asked, keeping her hand in his.

"Concussion, bruises and contusions," she replied with her eyes closed. It felt better to be behind dark eyelids and just feeling the warmth from the hand over hers. "Randy's group got me out before they had a chance to really get into their work."

"How did you get captured?"

Terry gave an unladylike snort. "That idiot I'm paired with panicked and stuttered. I swear he's unteachable." She paused then added, "I hate working with anyone but you, or maybe Craig. You're not as crazy as my brother."

Actor chuckled. "The Warden does have audacity." He thought about what the girl had just said and it concerned him. "Can you ask the Lieutenant to see about preventing you from working with Lt. Johnson's group?"

"No," replied Terry shortly.

She wasn't about to tell him if she quit, the Brass would send him in with them. She and Craig had already discussed this. Garrison did not like the danger to Terry, but they both agreed after coming so close to it, they did not want to lose Actor. Feeling safe for the first time in a long time, Terry fell asleep.

Actor kept sending worried glances at her. Except to shift, his hand never left hers. This sometimes tough, sometimes fragile young woman had worked her way into what was left of his heart like no woman had in a long time. He was forced to admit that to himself. Trying to back away from any entanglement with her had backfired, now at her expense. Not that going on missions with them was safe. Dammit, at least when she was with them, they could all keep an eye on her.

Terry barely woke up when the MG stopped in front of the mansion steps. Actor was out of the car and around to her door before she could force herself to move. He reached a hand in front of her and she gratefully took it to help herself out. The headache and the dizziness came back stronger when she stood.

"I have you, _cara,_" Actor murmured.

Terry relaxed and allowed him to lift her into his arms. She grasped her wrist that was around his neck and burrowed into him.

Garrison stood in front of the Packard and watched, forgotten by both, as Actor carried her up the steps to the door that opened to let them in. Maybe now life could get back to normal. Whatever normal was for them.


End file.
